Slytherin Beater Gryffindor Keeper
by redtiger
Summary: Morgana Montague replaces her brother on the slytherin quidditch team. When she and Oliver Wood form an unwanted attraction will they ever be able to overcome the obstacles fate places in their way or will their differences destroy them?
1. The new beater

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Author's Note: I don't know the exact years of all the members of the Slytherin quidditch team and the looks of the more minother little details like that so please bare with me ;; this is also a bit AU takes place in Oliver's seventh year.

Chapter One: The New Serpent Beater

Oliver Wood, the quidditch-obsessed, captain of the Gryffindor team was one very happy man. No, he wasn't happy, he was ecstatic and he wasn't alone. The entire quidditch team had witnessed Montague, the better of Flint's two beaters, get knocked off his broom by one of the bludgers Gryffindor had been using during their practice, which ended just before Slytherin had stepped onto the field. It had been an accident really, Oliver was trying to adjust the clasp when the bludger got free and went zooming off. But the fact still remained, Montague was in a sling and the Slytherins were short a beater. What made it even sweeter for Oliver, was that their first game of the year was in exactly one week and against, yes you guessed it, Slytherin.

By the next morning, the news had spread through the entire school of Slytherin's predicament. All the members of the Gryffindor quidditch team waltzed into the Great Hall with uncharacteristically smug smirks on their faces. They were greeted by sneers from ever face at the Slytherin table. Oliver flashed Flint a cheeky Scottish grin and player gave their personal rivals a silent taunt.

"I want to rip that smile right off of that bastard's face," Graham Montague growled, clenching his right fist.

"Who? Wood or the Weasleys?" I said calmly while taking a bit of my bagel. I too am a Montague, Graham's twin sister to be exact, also in sixth year just for your information. I have thick brown hair like my brother except it is a fair deal longer and cleaner. My grey eyes are as cool as my words in the morning, I get sarcastic later on in the day.

"Who do you think, Morgana," Graham said stretching out my full name. Morgana is a bit of a tedious name. I prefer Morgan but it does have a bit of a dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes at him. "The Scottish bastard that put me in this sling!" he practically shouted in my ear.

"Okay, okay I get it," I said flatly.

"So Flint," Kevin Bletchley said to the team captain who happened to be seated next to me, "is the plan still the same for next week's game?"

"Oh yes," Marcus said stretching an arm over my shoulders. "Wood will never see it coming." Marcus smiled at me in a way only slytherins can. Slytherin's smiles are either creepy, cunning or suggestive, this one was the latter. Marcus may have teeth like a troll but to his credit, they were sparkling clean and some charms over the summer made them a bit straighter. Still, that doesn't mean I liked him looking at me like that.

"Is the potion almost done?" Adrian Pucey asked me.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging Marcus's arm off. Adrian smirked. I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw that part Wood staring my way. I looked to my right and soon realized he was in a sneering contest with Marcus. I often bore witness to this and found it quite pointless. Marcus always won, his teeth were his champion. "Stop flirting with Wood, Marcus," I grumbled. I am not a morning person, actually, that is a lie, I can do mornings, I am just cranky.

Marcus immediately shot me a venomous look. "You better be as good as Montague says you are . . . Montague."

"Lovely," I muttered before I got up. "For your information, Flint,"I said sharply, "I do believe you have seen me play before but if you would like a preview, hold still while I break your jaw."

It irritates me how being in Slytherin, you are surrounded by people who react to things the same way you do. Marcus smirked at me. So I swallowed my anger and summoned a straight face and walked away. I glanced at the Gryffindor table, I find it interesting how none of them knew who I was. I even sat next to that one chaser . . . Bell, in potions. Even though I didn't pay attention to her, I expect in the back of the mind that she would notice who I was. Maybe it is a Slytherin thing to know or want to know more than you should about everyone around you.

The quidditch game against Gryffindor arrived in what seemed like the blink of an eye. I had dressed myself in my brother's robes by the time the rest of the team entered the locker rooms. Everyone had their game sneers on, including me. "Where's the potion?" Flint asked. For some reason, referring to him as Marcus seemed inappropriate for this time in the afternoon, especially during a quidditch game.

"I am waiting til the last possible moment," I said coolly. "I don't want to waste any." My hair was tucked into a bun so that I wouldn't shock people right away if the game went over an hour.

He didn't respond, which told me he understood my point. He proceeded to give us a pep talk. At the end he looked at me and said, "And Montague, if you don't do well. You are off the team."

I knew he was lying but humored him all the same by smirking in reply. Funny how a smirk in slytherin says all.

Everyone stood up and grabbed there brooms. I took the vile filled with the Polyjuice potion and quickly said bottoms up before downing it. I didn't want to give myself too much time to dwell on the taste. I grabbed my bat and took my place at the port with the rest of the team. I had to bite my tongue as I felt familiar things disappear underneath my robes and change into less comfortable organs, or in one case, more comfortable. Though I silently wondered why I decided to wear a bra anyway.

"Bell! Johnson! Spinnett! Potter! Weasley! Weasley! Annnnnnd . . . Wood!" a Gryffindor kid by the name of Lee Jordan shouted out over the loudspeaker. He was an annoying prat whom I had tried to hex a couple times. Not because of what he called my brother or that one comment about why no Slytherin girls were on the team (A/N: I made that up for good measure) but because I had an ear ache after every game. Let me repeat the word 'tried'. I always end up hitting that Neville kid on the other side of the teachers' seats.

I watched the Gryffindors fly up into the air, jeering their hands over their heads like they had already won the match. At least that kid, Princely Potter or whoever it is Draco bitches about, was the most humble of the group. But that doesn't mean I won't try to get a bludger to decapitate him.

"Bletchley! Bole! Flint! Higgs! Malfoy! Pucey! Annnnnnd . . . Montague?!" I snickered to myself at the surprise in the guy's voice and I downright chuckled at the expressions on the faces of the Gryffindor team.

We sailed up into the air and did our round about the pitch. All the members of the opposite team were gawking at me.

"What?" Johnson said.

"How?" Bell's jaw dropped.

But it was Wood's expression that I treasured. He stared at me like I was a ghost. I had to remind myself that I looked like my brother. "But-Montague?-How?" his confusion was soon replaced with anger. I knew what he was thinking. Something along the lines of my brother cheated, got a healing potion or something. I glanced at the actual Graham Montague who was laughing his ass off underneath his cloak.

Both teams settled on the ground. "Now I want a nice, clean game from both of your teams," Madame Hooch said and forced Flint and Wood to shake hands. It is amusing how Flint always has this expression on his face like touching Wood is like touching raw sewage. The quaffle was thrown up, the bludgers were unleashed as was the snitch and the game began.

I didn't fly up as high as the rest of the team and signalled to Bole that I was ready. I watched as Johnson stole the quaffle and dodged around Pucey. One of the Weasley twins smashed a bludger towards Bletchley, who was moving to take the quaffle, it missed him and came sailing straight down towards me. I grinned as I slammed it up towards Bole. I suddenly broke out high into the air and Bole smashed the bludger towards me again, the then hit it towards Johnson, who still had the quaffle. She narrowly escaped it and Flint was able to steal the quaffle. He mouthed the word 'Wood' to me just before a bludger when right past me. I looked up to see Fred Weasley, glaring at me. Seems like someone wasn't happy about that bludger I sent to Johnson.

The game continued fiercely for another fifteen minutes. Bole and I contributed to one of Flint's plays that knocked Spinnett of her broom. She was up again quickly but not before we took the lead 50-40. She and Wood were both a little bit slow. I shot several good bludgers to the chasers and once caused Bell's broom to spin but the one I sent to Wood he dodged. Flint flew past me shouting for me to knock him of his broom.

The score heated up, 70-90 Gryffindor lead. I zoomed up to Draco and shouted for him to find the fucking snitch and some other profanities. The game pressed on and soon I felt my bra begin to fill out. /Shit!/ I thought but my attention was quickly directed to a bludger coming my way. /This is it/ I thought, /this better knock Wood unconscious/ Just my luck, the damn thing went no where near Wood! Actually, it went towards Draco and that Potter kid. I didn't have time to watch, I needed to get Wood.

I flew up by the goal posts for Gryffindor. Wood looked at me strangely and I looked at him. At first he stared at me because I figured he couldn't understand how "Graham" Montague was up in the air when he had a broken left arm just last week. But then the stare changed into a different type of puzzlement. I quickly realized why, the potion was wearing off. Before I could even sneer at him, Bole shouted to me. He sent a nice bludger my way, I grinned as my bat contacted it and smashed it towards Wood. As the bludger carried him and his broom down to the ground, I sneered at him.

Suddenly, after Wood thudded to the ground, his team rushed to him and I realized why, over the speaker, that Jordan kid had just announced, "Slytherin Wins." Very unenthusiastically I might add. The slytherins were going crazy as was all the guys on the team. I could feel the potion growing incredibly thin so I didn't hesitate to head to the locker rooms. Just before I disappeared inside, I looked to see the Weasley's helping Oliver off the field and I saw the Potter kid trudging after them. He stared right at me, hatefully. Then his eyes widened and I dashed inside the locker rooms.

"Fuck," I cursed as I splashed my face with water. I stared at my reflection and swore, "I will never turn into my brother again." I felt mucus climbing up my throat and I ran to the toilet to hurl up what was left of that potion. When I came out the guys were all changing and gloating.

Flint nodded to you. "Good job, Morgan."

"It's Morgana to you," I said coldly.

"Oo," Kevin said, putting on his shirt, "what got into you?"

Graham cut in before I could answer. He had come in with a giant, sinister grin on his face. "Did you see Wood! He fell from the air like a ragdoll!"

"You're welcome," I said sarcastically. I think puking knocked me into my biting mood again. Graham gave me a hug.

"You looked better as your brother," Draco said like the brat he is.

To my surprise, Marcus sent him a death glare and Graham said, "Excuse me? That bludger could have decapitated you instead of hitting Potter."

"Watch it, Malfoy," Marcus said. He flashed me a bit grin that I could have done without but since he did help shut the ferret up so I threw him a small smile.

Everyone stayed in the locker room gloating about the game for a good ten minutes then we walked out onto the now deserted pitch, well at least we thought it was deserted.

MEANWHILE

"Ugh," Oliver said as he tried to straighten up. "I'm fine, guys, really."

"Are you sure?" Angelina asked. "You fell a long way. Madame Hooch barely let you escape going to Madame Promphery."

Oliver said, trying to regain his composure, "I more lofted down."

"How can you be so calm!" Fred exclaimed. "Montague smashed that bludger right at you! At close range! The only reason he didn't get called for it was because it was the last few seconds!"

Oliver frowned, "Oh yeah . . . we lost."

"No shit!" George joined in as well. "Not only are you lucky to still be breathing, mate but it was all because of that bludger Montague sent at Harry."

"How on earth did Montague heal so fast?" Katie asked as they entered the Gryffindor locker rooms. "I swore I saw him in a cast this morning."

"What I wouldn't give to punch that Montague prat right now," Alicia growled, ringing her fist and shoving her quidditch robes into a locker.

"There was something strange about Montague today," Oliver said, thinking hard. The fall had dazed him a bit.

"Uh, guys," Harry said trying to get a word in but failed.

"They played dirty!" George shouted, circling the locker room. "Dirtier then usual!"

"How on earth did he heal so fast!" Katie nearly screamed. As someone wanting to become a healer, it really ticked her off.

"He almost decapitated Angelina!" Fred exclaimed.

"Uh-guys," Harry said.

"You know what we have to do," Alicia said sinisterly.

"What are you thinking?" Oliver asked getting sucked up in all the adrenaline.

"I say we go kick Montague's ass to next Thursday!" Fred shouted.

"Oh let's go," Angelina said tossing her robes into a locker as well. The famous trait of Gryffindor, besides bravery, happened to be rashness and that certainly was shining brightly right then.

The team poured out of the locker room and it Oliver who tried to calm everyone down as they stomped over to the Slytherin locker rooms. "Whoa, whoa, guys, perhaps we should," Oliver was about to say something when he doubled over and started to cough violently, the bludger to the stomach must have done something to his innards.

"That's it," Katie said, "let's get him." The Gryffindors saw the Slytherin quidditch team leaving their locker rooms up ahead.

"May I have the honors," Fred asked stiffening with anticipation, he looked to Angelina and Alicia who nodded.

"I get the second punch," Alicia said, moving up to next to Fred and rolling up her sleeve.

"Wait, guys!" Harry said, trying to stop them but it was too late, Fred and Alicia were already charging towards Montague.

I felt a hand on my hair and another on my shoulder, sharply spinning me around. Next thing I know, I have a fist in my face and soon after another in my stomach. I fell back to the ground. I felt my hair fall out of its bun and around my shoulders. I looked up to see I think Fred Weasley it was, and Spinnett of the Gryffindor quidditch team standing over me. They had horrified looks on their faces. The other members of the Gryffindor team were behind them.

"I tried to tell you . . ." Harry said.

There was an awkward silence as I pulled myself up to my feet. /Wow, either I'm quite tall or Weasley is short/ I thought. Truth was I am tall, 5'10. Tall for a girl but since I only am seen with my brother and the Slytherin quidditch guys, it is nothing special. I guess I just thought a famous prankster git would be taller. I put my hand to my nose and realized that it was bleeding. I tried not to shiver with embarrassment.

"You're not Montague!" Fred shouted.

I smirked, "Yes I am." Ah, the confusion on all their faces was quite self satisfying. Especially the way Wood was gaping at me. "Morgana Montague, the new Slytherin beater, at your service,"I said with a mock bow. "I think must have mistook me for my brother," I thumbed to Graham.

"Oh and I owe you this, Weasley," I said quickly before planting my fist in his face. He fell back a bit and I dropped my hand, in truth it kinda hurt but I didn't let it show. I also felt myself getting a bit nauseous. Probably still from the potion. "Now if you'll excuse us we will be leaving," I looked back at the guys. I had almost given them the perfect opportunity to kill the people they despised most. But I wasn't in the mood to humor anyone. I was nauseous, I was sweaty and I had a bloody nose. The nose part wouldn't have been as embarrassing if it had been from Spinnett but it had to be from Weasley.

I glared at Graham and Marcus, telling them to put a move on. "Let's go team," Marcus said, "we shouldn't waste our time with scum like this." I walked with the team back towards the castle. I heard one of the Gryffindor girls mutter 'bitch' under their breath. "I heard that," I shouted.

When the guys turned to go down to the common room, I said I would see them later and dashed up to the third floor. I would rather not have some other girl hear me and think I have an eating disorder and then have to explain about the potion.

"Looks like someone got a little sick," Moaning Myrtile giggled, taking pleasure at the sounds of my gagging.

About an hour later I stopped gagging, choking up the last slime of the potion that I could. I checked the mirror. My eyes were slightly bloodshot. I cursed and splashed water on my face.

"Are you alright?" I heard a girl ask.

"Yeah, you didn't sound too good."

"And by the way have you seen–" when I looked up I saw the three Gryffindor chasers standing there. Bell had been talking but when she saw my face she quick to shut up.

"I am fine," I said sourly. "The butterbear at the victory party got to me," I lied. I wiped my face with my sleeve and summoned all the Slytherin in me to not exit the bathroom. I may throw a good right hook but I will not deny a catfight, three on one, all rather strong girls would be ugly. "Is there a specific reason you are here? I didn't know going to the bathroom was a social affaire." I would have killed for an actual butterbeer right then, a regular beer or a cigarette. All nasty habits I know but for people famous for the composure, such as Slytherins, they were quite helpful at calming and getting smashed if you depressed but that goes for any house . . . though I don't think I have ever seen a drunk hufflepuff . . . That would be something I would pay to see.

I snapped back to reality when one of the girls spoke. "Actually we were looking for you," Angelina said, trying to remain civil though her voice was dripping with hate.

"Why?" I asked glancing to Alicia who looked like she wanted nothing more than to punch me again. "If you want to punch me again, go right ahead, but I can't say I won't punch back this time." I was getting nervous when Alicia actually took a step towards me.

"We want a rematch," she said. "Now that all the cards are on the table . . ." she looked up and down. She may have been a bit shorter than me but if looks could kill . . .

"I accept, then," I said, taking a step back for personal space.

"You already did," Katie said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me?"

"Oliver challenged Flint. We thought we would inform you personally."

I mentally cringed, that personally she had added was like nails on chalkboard. "Thank you for your sportsmanship," I said through clenched teeth.

"More than we can say for you Slytherins," Angelina said.

"I resent that," I said before moving on to a relevant question. "When is the match?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday. At dawn."

"Well then," I said quickly brushing past the three girls, "I shall see you at dawn. Right now, I would like to eat dinner." Once I got past them, a wave of relief swept over me once I reached the stairwell and I chose to be a complete ass. "I do hope your captain will be up to the challenge tomorrow. I would hate for him to be knocked off his broom again."

Author's Note:

Well there is chapter one. It isn't too exciting yet, there will be more Oliver/Morgana contact in the next chapter. This was just a bit of an intro. I appreciate feedback. Since it is only the first chapter, I promise the development will get better.


	2. The rematch and the situation

Disclaimer: Again, I only own Morgana and other people you don't recognize

Author's Note: I am trying to make Morgana as un-mary sue as possible. That I why I integrated the smoking.

Chapter Two: The Rematch and the Situation

The victory party was still going on while the other houses were at dinner. I was one of the only people at the Slytherin table. It was Derek Bole and I. I would bet five galleons that all the other members on the team were getting some nookie . . . but no one would be stupid to challenge that. Why is Derek here with me instead of sleeping with some random girl? He isn't that bad looking but I think he doesn't want to run the risk of seeing is long time girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, doing one of his friends.

I was a bit surprised when Bole actually started talking to me. "You didn't well today, Morgan."

"Thanks," I said still surprised that he felt the urge to talk. Derek wasn't known to be a big conversationalist even though I have known him for six years.

"You are even better than your brother, in my opinion," he added.

"Thanks." He gave me a look like he expected more. "Hey Derek, why did Flint except the challenge?"

Derek shrugged and took a big bite of his potatoes. "Maybe the victory went to his head."

"And it didn't go to yours?" I thought he was being a possible hypocrite.

He just shrugged again. "You should know that a beaters victory is not if they win the game but who they knock of their brooms," he grinned at me. "I am surprised you are not swelled up with pride." I cocked an eyebrow at him. Derek nudged his chin in the direction of the Gryffindors. The quidditch team was all huddle together, probably planning or something. I didn't notice that Fred Weasley had a purple and blue eye. I snickered into my pumpkin juice.

"Hey Morgan," Derek said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did."

He rolled his eyes and continued. "Why don't you have any girlfriends? You only hang out with us guys?" His question was semi-legitimate. It is quite hard for Slytherins to co-exist in a friendship relationship with eachother. Usually a leader will pop up in a group of friends and then the rest will follow, not blindly but because it is in their best interest. Individuality is not a Slytherin trait. But as for why I don't have girl friends in Slytherin, because I don't want a friend to follow me or a friend to lead me. That isn't friendship in my opinion, it is a struggle for power. Naturally I didn't tell Derek this, I told him to mind his own fucking business.

That night I had to kick Pucey and one of my dorm mates into another room so I could get some sleep. I don't find the sounds of sloppy teenage sex soothing.

I woke up around 5am the next morning and went down to the locker rooms. The pitch was perfectly deserted when I came out dressed in my brother's gear. The sun was just showing its head behind the hills. I had probably about an hour or so. I didn't have time to grab some breakfast to cool my nerves and wake me up so I reached into my back pocket for a cigarette. I quickly lit it. To my credit, it was my first stab of nicotine in a week.

"You really might want to reconsider doing that before a match," someone behind me said. It sounded vaguely like Bletchley.

"Shut it. It won't effect my ability to knock a bludger, Bletchley."

"That's reassuring. Are you going to try and kill Ol-I mean Wood again?"

"What do you think, Bletchley? That's my job isn't it? And what's with the first name? Don't tell me you and Flint BOTH have a crush on him," as I said this, I turned around. The cigarette almost fell from my mouth. There was none other than the Gryffindor quidditch captain, leaning against the locker room wall, looking quite please with himself. "Bastard," I growled.

"I like to think I covered the accent pretty well," Wood said with a cheeky Scottish grin. He had done a good job actually, because he sounded like Bletchley.

"What do you want?" I said taking a deep inhale of the nicotine to calm me down.

"A girl shouldn't have such a dirty habit," Wood said, making a move to grab my cigarette.

"I think you should mind your own business," I said taking a step back.

"How my opponents play is my business," he said. "I want a fair game."

"What are you a hufflepuff?" I crushed the cigarette beneath my foot. "What do you really want, Wood?" I said venomously.

"I wanted a good look at the new Slytherin beater," he said that grin not coming off his face. "You're prettier than I thought you'd be."

"Didn't you see me during the game yesterday? Or are you daft?"

Wood chuckled, "You still were half your brother then. But seriously, you are quite pretty." Behind Wood, I saw a two pairs of eyes and red hair quickly zip back into the Gryffindor locker rooms. I smirked.

"Well, Mr. Wood," I said slowly taking a step closer to him and adding a seductive tone in my voice. "It is nice to know someone thinks that I am pretty but . . ." I took several more steps towards him until he was up against the wall. I suddenly brought my fist up and smashed it across his cheek. "You should probably pay more attention. I am not a girl to be charmed. I am your opponent and a Slytherin. We do things different." I turned and walked away and hurt him cough the word "bitch" under his breath. If I had a sickle for every time I heard that.

Wood and Marcus didn't shake hands at the beginning of this rematch. There was no need. There were no refs. One of the things I know Flint was happy about. We zoomed into the air. I really didn't get a chance to watch the quaffle because one of the weasleys kept firing bludgers at me. I had to constantly zoom around the pitch to avoid them. Bole was hitting the majority of them towards the Gryffindor chasers.

"Stop dodging! Start hitting!" Graham shouted at me from the stands. I swore I saw Wood smirking at me. So I stopped and waited for a bludger to come around my way. When one did, I didn't hold back. I slammed that fucker with all my strength right towards Wood. I nearly dropped my bat in surprise. The bludger knocked Wood clear off his broom and he fell all the way down to the ground with a thud. Everyone stopped, everyone but us slytherins. Draco grabbed the snitch when it was right in front of Potter.

All the Gryffindors rushed down to Wood. We all flew down as well. The bludger had gotten him in the shoulder and his lip was busted from the fall. Every Gryffindor sent me a look of hate. Especially, to my surprise, Bell. They all carried him to the Hospital wing and I suddenly realized something.

I turned around to lookat the gloating boys. "Hurry up, we need to go to the Hospital wing!" I said coldly.

"Why?" Flint asked, taking a break from grinning. "We don't care what happens to Wood."

"Yeah but when McGonagall comes she will get the Gryffindor side of the story and I am sure she won't hesitate to blame the challenge on us and suspend the team." What I was saying finally got through to them and they all ran up to the hospital wing, even Graham.

We skidded around the corner into the hospital wing just as two teachers, McGonagall and our beloved Snape came down the hall from the other end. The Gryffindor team shot us all a glare. "What is going on here?" McGonagall asked upon seeing Wood in the bed. "Is that Mr. Wood? What had being happening?" she eyed us, the slytherins, the most.

"Yes," Snape said stepping into the hospital wing, "I would like one as well."

Katie Bell was about to open her mouth, when I cut in. "We were both going to use the pitch this morning and because our lovely captains here," I said like I wasn't happy with Marcus, "couldn't give it to one or the other, we scrimmaged. Unfortunately, a bludger knocked Wood here off of his broom. Pure accident, I assure you."

"You know there are not suppose to be matches this early in the morning," McGonagall said lifting her nose at me. "I should be assigning detentions to you all for reckless behavior."

To our surprise, Snape jumped in. "I don't believe that it was any more reckless than the behavior that knocked Montague here off of his broom," he gestured to Graham.

"That was an accident," McGonagall said.

"As was this," I said with a sneaky Slytherin grin.

"If you are so concerned about your fellow quidditch players, Ms. Montague, perhaps you should stay here with Wood until he wakes. As for you all," she turned to the Gryffindors, the one thing I like about McGonagall is that she is quite fair. "Wood will have to be put into a cast for his recklessness and heal the muggle way. Now everyone clear out." The slytherin boys looked at me and Marcus mouthed 'thank you', I sneered at him. I was not happy with the way my improvisation had worked out. I gave all of them a look that said you owe me one. Graham knew the look well. Snape was the last to leave.

"You played well yesterday, Ms. Montague," he said with a faint smirk. "I hope to see more of it."

"You will, Sir," I said with a nod.

"If I may ask, why is it that you have not played on our team before?"

"Graham beat me to the spot of beater in second year and there hasn't been a position open since," I replied.

"Keep up the good work. Let us know when Mr. Wood wakes."

He left and I took a seat next to the unconscious Oliver Wood. I stared at him for a while. When he wasn't being a bastard or a quidditch-obsessed playboy, he was kinda cute. Wait what? Did I just say what I think I did? I, Morgana Montague, cold-hearted slytherin just called the Gryffindor quidditch captain, cute? Slytherins hate Gryffindors, after what he did to my brother I have no reason to be kind to him. Not to mention he tried to turn my hair crimson and gold in fourth year because I told him off during a quidditch game when he tried to hit on me, I think he thought I was Gryffindor . . . but that's beside the point. The cocky bastard didn't deserve any sympathy. In the midst of cursing all the reasons Oliver Wood should go to hell, I fell asleep. I had gotten up quite early.

"What are you doing here?!" I awoke with a start to see Wood sitting up in his bed, staring at me like I was the grim reaper.

"Oh you're up," I said with sour expression. "I was hoping that bludger had done more damage." Actually I was making that up on the spot. Most Slytherins are good at that. I got up to go get a teacher.

"Where are you going?" he asked, suspicious no doubt.

"To get one of the teachers that stuck me here watching you sleep."

"Sure," Wood said sarcastically. "You better run back before your brother's arm heals. Second it does you will be off the team."

"Oh," I said turning on my heel to face him. "What basis do you have for that statement?" my words were extra sharp.

"Oh come on," Oliver said it sounded like he was still a bit drugged from what Madame Promphrey gave him. "Slytherin girls are never on the team."

I gave him a lovely sneer but the words were seared into my mind.

McGonagall came and I was allowed to leave. I got the dungeons and saw the rest of the team coming out of the portal. "Did I miss something?" I asked. Wood had a way of putting me in the worst mood.

"No not at all," Marcus said. He had liar written all over his face. Graham gave me a look like he didn't expect me to be there.

"Can I talk to you for second, Marcus?" I said trying to sound nice. Before he could answer I dragged him off into a corner.

"What is it, Morgan?"

I looked at him with a fierce gaze. "I want to stay on the team. When Graham's arm heals, let me make this clear, I am still going to play."

Marcus smirked, "Why should I let you?"

I was infuriate to say the list, "Because you bastard, I am good and you know it! I saved our ass back there in the hospital wing and I nearly killed Wood! Is that not reason enough!"

To my surprise, Marcus laughed, "Good God woman! I wasn't planning on chucking you off the team. Snape practically ordered me to keep you on." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But," he continued with a smirk, "I am not completely convinced . . ."

"What do I need to do?" I growled.

"Kiss me," he finished.

The thought was sickening. "Why a kiss?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Because," he began getting closer to me, "I know you don't want it." He grinned, "That's what I like about you. You are such a cold-hearted bitch that it is kinda sexy." His fingers walked up my arm.

I ducked under him and began walking after the rest of the quidditch team. "That's nice to know but don't we have practice," I said dashing over to Graham. My brother sent me a look asking if what he thought happened just happened. I looked at him, expressionless.

When we, the team I mean, got out to the pitch, Professor Snape was waiting for us. He didn't look happy. Not that he ever did but this was different.

"Your practice has been cancelled," he said. "Follow me."

"Wait what?" Marcus asked. "Why?" Snape never cancelled Slytherin quidditch.

Snape didn't look happy when he explained, "Professor McGonagall has reason to believe that Mr. Wood's situation was not accidental."

He led us up to the hospital wing. I was never a big fan of the hospital wing but now it was quickly becoming a place of dread.

He looked me straight in the face and just as he was about to say something, we arrived.

"Mr. Flint," McGonagall said. "We have reason to believe that you purposefully told your new beater Morgana Montague, to inflict injury upon Mr. Wood. Is this true."

"No more true than Wood purposefully hurt my former beater," Marcus answered with a straight face.

The Gryffindor team was looking particularly cocky behind McGonagall. Kinda like how us Slytherins are cocky when Snaps is bitching at them.

McGonagall sighed. "Since neither one of you captains will take responsibility for the injuries on either side. Professor Snape and myself will have to solve this. Ms. Montague, because you are the beater that inflicted with unnecessary injury during an unnecessary _scrimmage_ . . ." I could tell she totally didn't believe, well more likely totally knew we weren't really scrimmaging. "You will help Mr. Wood until his shoulder heals."

My jaw dropped. Literally. "Excuse me, Professor?"

She didn't repeat herself because she knew I heard. "And Mr. Montague, who was it who released the bludger?"

Graham smirked, "Bell." My brother had it out for Katie Bell. She blew him off in fourth year and while I think everyone knew he was making the accusation up out of his ass, McGonagall nodded. "And Ms. Bell, you will help Mr. Montague." Now it was the Gryffindors' turn to drop their jaws.

I glanced at Graham who was grinning in a triumphant way. Then I glanced to Oliver Wood who, strangely enough had a similar expression on his face. Directed at me. "Well, isn't this lovely?"

Author's Note: there the second chapter. I hope you liked it . Now the plot has gotten going. Please let me know what you think. I would like to thank those who reviewed my first chapter. It means a lot to me.


	3. The First Day Part 1

Disclaimer: you know the drill.... if I owned them... all men would play quidditch naked.... or in kilts...

Author's Note: though I am not getting much feedback, I do hope that somebody.... somewhere .... anybody anywhere is enjoying this. If anyone has any suggestions or stuff they would like to see, let me know and I will see what I can do . I am excited for this chapter though because the plot gets going... ah sweet confrontation and awkward situations. I do think that hogwarts ran by block schedule or something, bare with me please.

Chapter Three: The First Day Part 1

It was Monday. My least favorite day of the week. We had all our classes with Gryffindors. Well, let me rephrase that, _I_ had all classes with Gryffindors. I was with the seventh year slytherins because I tested into the advanced courses and just my luck . . . every Monday . . . all Gryffindors. It was especially worse today because I was practically going to be Wood's lackey until his fucking arm healed. I was to accompany help him in all the classes we had together, write and all that stuff because I had to break his _right _shoulder. I was to accompany him in between classes, to and from meals, at dinner oh god the list went on. That bitch McGonagall . . . she explained it all after dinner last night. The one flicker of goodness that comes out of this situation is not for me, oh no, it is for my dumbass brother who gets to have the beautiful Katie Bell be his lackey. I bet all the slytherin guys are getting a kick out of that. Is it just me, or does this seem like some sexist thing out of the middle ages?

I was on my way trudging up to Gryffindor tower to "help" Wood to breakfast. That fucker didn't need help walking. God knows that if he fell I surely wouldn't help him get back up . . . I probably would have pushed him in the first place. Well, if I have to go through the aggravating experience of being surrounded by rash gryffindors, I can at least make it as painful for them as I can. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

I arrived at the tower and this portrait of a fat lady glared at me. "You don't look like a Gryffindor."

I scowled at her. "That's because I'm not. I'm a Montague and a slytherin and I'm here to pick up the BIGGEST BASTARD EVER TO TOUCH A BROOMSTICK!" I shouted the last part. It was my way of letting Wood know I had arrived.

To my displeasure, the fat lady kept talking to me. "Montague eh? That's nothing to be proud of. You –" she was cut off by the portrait swinging open and not only Wood but Johnson, the Weasley twins and Spinnett all coming out.

"Why if it isn't my Romeo coming to fetch me," Wood's Scottish accent made the lame joke even worse. A side note on my background for those who don't know. I am quite happy with it actually. It could have been worse, coughMalfoycough, my father is a lawyer not a deatheater, a wizarding lawyer mind you. Though some call him the "devil's advocate" but that is beside the point. Graham gets those 'romeo' jokes a lot from anyone who has ever set foot in muggle london. Yes, even purebloods know of Shakespeare. When I get them however, it is just downright degrading . . . especially now.

I put on my famous slytherin scowl and replied, "Oh and you make the perfect Juliet, Wood. Just the right amount of poof." (A/N: if I am not mistaken, poof means gay in british slang. I couldn't use fag because that means cigarette)

"Oh ouch," Oliver said making a fake stabbing motion.

"Come on," I growled, turning towards the stairs.

"Not so fast," Fred said. I knew it was Fred because his eye was still purple and blue. "We don't want to go too quickly –"

"For fear of our dear captain's health," George finished. I rolled my eyes but there was really nothing I could do and I hate to admit that. So we walked, slowly down to the Great Hall and for the first few minutes I didn't say anything and wouldn't have even if the dark lord himself had paid me. But I would have given anything to have earplugs to block out their Gryffindor chatter.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Spinnett said. Her tone was filled with just as much loathing as I remembered. "You seemed pretty quick to speak yesterday and the day before."

It was still early and I was in no mood for a Gryffindor temper. I ran a hand over my face and said, strangely enough without even thinking about it, "I don't think it's becoming to converse with hags." I only realized what I had said when Fred and George made and 'oooh' sound and Johnson had to physically restrain Spinnett. The little chaser was that enraged. Even Wood was surprised.

I covered my surprise by rolling my eyes. "You Gryffindors really are way too rash."

When we entered the Great Hall I felt eyes turn to us. I am not accustomed to a lot of attention. At least not like this. I met McGonagall's gaze coming from the staff table and Snape looked like he almost pitied me. I saw Marcus looking as though he wanted to murder Wood, which is a step up from the sneer/flirt competitions they have. I swear they are both confused deep down, but that is beside the point. I bit back my pride, even for just a second to get me moving in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Every kid at the table stared at me, as I gracefully sat down and served myself. I glanced at the Slytherin table, all the guys were giving me 'I pity you' faces or 'it sucks to be you' faces. What did make me feel a bit more confident, was the sight of pretty Katie Bell, siting next to my brother, looking like she was about to be devoured by snakes, which was metaphorically true because my brother has NO classes with gryffindors or any other house today.

All through breakfast, people were whispering and pointing at me. Grow up, I thought. I mean at least they could say it to my face and you won't believe this, someone actually did. It was like I spoke out loud, which I didn't.

"Hello," a cold and distinctly younger voice said to me. I looked up to see a girl, probably third year or so, starting at me intently with bushy brown hair that would have given my brother perverted thoughts.

"Good morning," I said taking another bite of my bagel.

"Might I inquire what you are doing here? At the Gryffindor table I mean?"

"I don't ask questions of people whom I do not know their names," I said. Key to staying distant from people, use nice language.

"Hermione Granger," she said extending her hand. I eyed it but didn't take it. "Oh come now, we are no uncivilized."

I rolled my eyes and shook her hand, "Morgana Montague. I am at this table because I am in charge of making sure Wood here doesn't die because of a shoulder injury I inflicted upon him."

"You are the new Slytherin beater?" she inquired. Then leaned closer to me, "You used a polyjuice potion in the last game."

I laughed, it was kinda funny how serious she was. "Wow, you're clever and I puked for three hours after the game too. Now run along to your other Gryffindor buddies. Don't want to be seen with a snake like me." I just wanted the girl out of my hair. She did a 'hmph' and walked away. I was kinda glad to be rid of her. She was odd. It was like she was a girl from my house or could have been. She had the potential to be a Slytherin in her attitude. The civilizedness unlike the barbarians on my right. I cast a glance to where the Weasley twins were devouring pancakes.

I couldn't take it, I had to leave. "Come on, Wood," I said, grabbing his arm. "Time for class."

He finally found his words once we made it into the hall. "What was that about?" he nearly shouted. I said nearly because the staff table is closet to the hall entrance.

"Breakfast was through," I said coldly.

"We still have fifteen minutes!" Wood cried. "I wasn't done showing people yo – " he quickly stopped as he realized what he just said.

"What!" I said turning around slowly. "So that's it. You convinced McGonagall to get me to be your lackey so that you could parade me around to your bloody friends!"

Wood looked at me and dared to smirk, "Slytherins aren't the only ones with a bit of cunning in them."

"Oh don't you even talk about my house," I said glaring at him. I knew there was more of whatever he wanted to say, no matter how much I wanted him to shut up.

"You know, Morgana," he said, stretching my name out just like Graham did when he was pissed off at me. "You haven't said a single nice thing since I met you. I see no reason why I should cut you any slack when I know you brother surely isn't doing the same for Katie!"

"What you think I would sucked into a pit of Gryffindors and not take somebody down with me. I know quite well that at least my brother can be civil!" I spat.

"Hey uh, Morgan . . ." I turned to see Kevin, Adrian and Derek coming down the hallway.

"Go away!" I shouted venomously. They didn't need to be told twice. "Come on, guys, let's go see who derek's ex-girlfriend is doing now."

Wood snickered at Adrian's remark. "Is Bole's girlfriend really that bad?"

"Was, and yes." I replied. "He gave up the victory party the other day to sit and have dinner with me just so he wouldn't run into her."

I looked at Wood and he was grinning, "See, I knew there was a human being in there somewhere."

"I am quite human thank you very much,"I snarled. "Come on, I don't want to be late for potions."

We got to the dungeons barely on time because Wood just had to doddle. When we sat down and Snape began class the first thing he did was look to Wood and say, "Perhaps now, Mr. Wood, that broken shoulder and Ms. Montague here, you can do better in this class." Ah, I love being a Slytherin. The world is great when its unfair in your favor.

"Now," Snape said. "Here is the potion formula," you and your partner are to create and have it on my desk by the end of class." I didn't need to have three guess to figure out who my partner was.

"Let's get started," I said quite seriously. I am rather serious about my studies because frankly, there was nothing much else for me focus on for these past six years. But anyway, I grabbed the ingredients and watched for Wood to follow the instructions. He looked at me like a fish out of water. "Oh my god . . ."I murmured.

"Potions isn't uh, my strong suit," Wood said, floundering with his words.

"I see,"I said cooly.

"Oh good god," he said angrily. "You can't be good at everything. There has to be something you are terrible at. You know how it is."

I shoved a bottle of spider legs at him. "Pour half of that into the cauldron." He sighed and did as he was told.

As I continued to add ingredients, for some reason I spoke without even thinking, just like with Spinnett. "I am not very good at defense against the dark arts."

He looked up at me, genuinely surprised. "Really?"

"Shut up and work on the potion."


	4. The First Day Part 2

Disclaimer: I only own Morgana and the stuff I make up about the Montague family. Though I really wouldn't care if someone used it

Author's Note: hugs reviewers I am glad people like my work. I really really appreciate it. Um, I hope that my OC is turning out okay. The DADA teacher doesn't really play a role in this story so I am not going to specify on the details. Onward!

Chapter Four: The First Day Part 2

Charms class went smoothing, mainly because Wood wasn't daft in that class like he had been in potions. We did well on that potion by the way. I won't lie and say I did all of it . . . he added two ingredients! That was sarcastic, I hope you caught that.

Anyway, Wood and I were still on our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I don't know what happened to Wood. After he came back from talking to his quidditch friends at lunch, he just couldn't stop talking. I said I liked quidditch and I triggered some psycho gene. He started ranting. I was still eating but it wasn't hard to answer with 'mhm' and 'really?'

"So Montague, do you have a boyfriend?" I nearly chocked on my pumpkin juice.

"Excuse me?" I said looking over at him. He really surprised me on that one. It came out of a conversation about Puddlemere United.

"All slytherin girls have boyfriends," he said with a shrug of his left shoulder as though his statement was perfectly justified.

"You shouldn't assume or generalize," I said cooly.

"That doesn't answer the question."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on. We need to go to DADA."

"That still doesn't answer the question!" he was getting irritated as we made are way down the corridor.

"Fine!" I said. Not only did I not want to answer his stupid questions like he was trying to get to know me, but also the issue of men was not something I was too comfortable with. Long story I guess . . . though its kinda short. "I don't have a boyfriend," I said stretching out my words with a sour expression. "There are you happy?"

"Is that why you're such a bitch?" it wasn't Wood who said that one. I looked over to the stairs and saw Graham and his buddies (those who weren't on the quidditch team) all snickering.

I sneered at him, "I won't hesitate to re-break your arm, oh dear brother." For some reason, having my brother call me what so many have before, really stung this time. So I shot back with the first comment I could think of. "Don't be bitter just because you don't have a team to come back and play on once that arm heals." I stormed away, not obviously but fast enough that Wood had to jog to catch up.

"Wait a minute!" he called. I stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" I said sourly.

Wood looked as though he was thinking of just how to phrase what I knew he was thinking. He was trying to get all personal and ask how I felt about what my brother said or something along those lines. He looked back at Graham and his friends and then at me. Just when he opened his mouth to say something, I cut him off.

"Yes, that happens a lot and I am not a "bitch" because of boys."

He frowned. I don't think I gave him the answer he was looking for. "Well . . . maybe if you were a bit nicer people wouldn't be so inclined to call you names."

I rolled my eyes, what was this he was trying to pull. He couldn't seriously be trying to get on good terms with me. Gryffindors hate Slytherins and visa versa. That is how it is. They don't help us or want to be our friends. That is exactly what I told him.

Wood gave me a cheeky Scottish grin. "You shouldn't assume or generalize." He got me there. "So since we are stuck together for a while. I can't get out of it any faster than you so how about we start over."

"We are on opposing quidditch teams."

"Not until my shoulder heals," he said with a grin. He held out his hand, "Hello. My name is Oliver Wood. You may call me Oliver. I'm in Gryffindor, captain of the quidditch team. I play keeper. I have no siblings. My mum works at Gringotts and my dad at the ministry of magic. Who are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, he was quite specific with this introduction stuff. I decided to humor him. I took his hand. "Hello. My name is Morgana Montague. I am in Slytherin. I am a beater on the quidditch team. I have a two older brothers and a twin brother. My mother works for the Ministry and my father is a lawyer."

He looked at me like I left out something. "What may I call you Miss?" I internally cringed at his tone.

"Montague," I replied. He gave me an eye saying if that he gave up his first name to me so I better do the same. "I mean, you may call me . . ."I clenched my teeth like it pained me, "Morgana."

"Nice to meet. I thought I heard Derek Bole calling you Morgan though?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"So I will call you Morgan."

"What!" I was surprised again by Wood, or should I say Oliver. Why was he so intent on being all buddy-buddy with me?

"You can call me Oliver," he said trying to get me not to shout.

"But that doesn't mean I want to," I hissed.

Wood sighed, "What does it take for you to be nice to me?"

"Why do you want me to be nice to you!?" I shouted. This guy had me sincerely puzzled. I just couldn't get over the fact that a Gryffindor wanted to be friends with a Slytherin. It seemed so . . . surreal? Impossible. Not to mention the slytherin was a girl who had broken his shoulder, punched him and knocked him off his broom with a bludger twice? I knew I was taking a risk here but in truth, I was getting tired of his pestering. Maybe it would get him off my back, besides, being nice didn't mean I had to like him . . . right? But that was also the problem. If you are nice to someone in the slytherin world. It means you are either good friends or together or want to be together on one end or the other. There was hateful and spiteful attitude if you didn't like someone, cold if you thought they were okay, then cool if you had them on your good side. I hate to say it but nice in the way he was saying was so foreign. Nice in the terms I am used to (which is guys talking about quidditch) involves no trying to kill someone, purposefully or accidental . . . maybe that definition could work here.

"Because you are interesting," he said with a Scottish grin. "You are different from other Slytherin girls."

"Oh ho?" I said with a raised eyebrow as we walked. "Before you said all Slytherin girls are the same."

"Did you tell me not to generalize," he said and I wanted to slap that cheeky grin off of his face. "You are different, in an interesting way." This felt like it was getting weird for some reason. Thank god we (finally) made it to DADA.

As for the class, it was alright. Wood just had to point out that I was just as unskilled as I said I was. I am not good with spells for evil. I mean I am a beater! I like to hit things! The spells are alright, I could use some more study time and then I would be fine but I am not terrible to begin with. Oh who cares about how the class went. The good thing was Wood dropped the buddy-buddy stuff when other gryffindors were around.

DADA ended though, it was a different story. He started chattering away again. Not boyishly but . . . I don't know how to describe it except to say that it was extremely annoying. "So what do slytherins do in there spare time?"

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't figure out why he was so intent on conversation. "Probably the same stuff you do."

"Like what?" I don't think he realized that we were walking up to Gryffindor tower.

"Parties, we play wizard chess, make fun of other houses, play quidditch yada yada," I said. I was getting sick of this fast.

"Really?" he sounded as though he expected me to say, kiss ass to the dark lord and sacrifice small animals.

"Yeah really," I said sharply.

"Come on now," he said with another fucking grin. "I thought we were going to be friends."

"You thought that," I replied. Almost there, almost there, I kept chanting in my head as we climbed the stairs.

"Well I need help on my homework tonight, can we meet in the library?" he asked out of no where.

"Excuse me?" I said looking at him. "I don't believe I was inclined to do your homework for you when I got this punishment."

"You aren't doing it for me," he said like I was an idiot, heh look in the mirror buddy. "I just need your help. To write and stuff."

"I have quidditch practice," I growled.

"Then come after!" he said.

"Fine. In the library at six." I left before he could say anything more. I hustled down to the dungeons to grab my quidditch stuff. Wood had been acting so weird . . . I just couldn't get it out of my mind, no matter how much I wanted to just let it go. I better be on my guard but . . . who knows, maybe it is normal for him. I mean, Gryffindors aren't like Slytherins when they act weird are they? When slytherins act weird something is up or there is an alternative motive. Is it the same for Gryffindors? Or does it mean something else? God, this is giving me a headache.

As I was walking down the dungeon corridor when I saw Graham. I was about to call out to him when I realized he was talking to someone else . . . talking and laughing . . . and it wasn't the type of laugh he would give his friends. Thinking that it might be a girl who I would once again have to threaten to stay away from my brother, I crept behind a statue.

Are you looking at me strangely for the statement about threatening? Well let me explain, I like to think it my responsibility both as a sibling and a responsibility to all females to keep my brothers hormones under control. How that figures into scaring away all potential girlfriends whom I don't like . . . I don't know. I guess it has something to do with looking out for my twin brother . . . and getting him back for calling me a bitch.

But I was surprised when I saw, no not a slytherin girl but Katie Bell. My jaw dropped. She was flirting with him. How I wish I didn't have to say it but it was true! She was giving him a giggle, smile and making him laugh. What was wrong with the world? Was it just me or was the entire world completely backwards? If anything Graham should be the one flirting with Bell. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to break it up.

"Hey Graham!" I said coming towards him.

The two practically jumped apart. "What do you want, Morgan?"

"Have the guys left for practice yet?"

"No. In a few minutes."

"How are you and wood getting along?" Katie asked with a smirk. It was odd. I didn't expect a smirk, I expected a glare, like the one she gave me on the field the other day. This was . . . odd.

"We aren't as close as you and my brother," I said with a glare. I think Graham blanched but I didn't see him too well.

"Are you coming to practice, Graham?" I asked as I walked to the portal.

"No," was all he said.

Quidditch practice was a nightmare. Not because of how I played, thank god. It was the weather and . . . intensity. Marcus or should I say Flint (my colder way of referring to him) is suddenly re-inspired to make us the best and toughest team in the whole fucking school. There are only four houses! How tough do you need to be? Not that I don't like to work at quidditch. I love it! But you would think Marcus would have called it off when the thunder and lightning came.

But noooooo . . . Flint went on and on about how Gryffindor practiced like this and did we want some do-gooding losers to show us up etc. To Flint's credit though, he didn't go overtime. But he did make all of us keep playing when we fell off our brooms. Yes, you heard me right, we fell off the fucking brooms. It was hard not to! There was wind, lightning, thunder and rain. Everyone of us, including Flint, took at least one tumble down into the mud. I took three. Twice because I reached too far out to smack a bludger and after hitting it, slid off my broom. The other time was because Adrian Pucey was flying and talking to Derek at the same time, needless to say the dumbass and I collided and knocked off our brooms. I was quite pleased when Flint completely bitched him out.

Now however, I am trudging up the stairs to the library to meet Wood. I was still caked with mud because guess who didnt' have time to change. I hadn't seen a mirror but I bet you ten galleons I looked like hell.

When I got to the library, I saw a very clean Oliver Wood sitting down at a table flirting with some girls. By the looks of it . . . hufflepuff fifth years. How can I tell? When you watch people as much as I did for five years, you get to identify who comes from where. It really isn't that difficult though sometimes you get stumped. Liked that Granger girl could have gone in any direction. Typically the people who are hard to place are Gryffindors. Wow, I am like human sorting hat.

Anyway when Wood saw me, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He quickly said goodbye to the girls as I came over. I flopped down into a chair with a pissed-off expression.

"What in bloody hell happened to you?" Wood exclaimed.

"Have you looked outside?" I said running a hand over my head, feeling the filth. Wood did so and if possible, his eyes widened even more. "Yeah. We played quidditch in that shit." Some more people came into the library behind me but I didn't see who. They were whispering though, I guessed it had to be about how I looked.

"You look terrible," Wood said cringing and shaking his head.

"I was knocked off my broom three times," I explained as I attempted to run a hand through my ponytail . . . it wasn't possible.

Wood didn't say anything for a moment, as though he was debating.

"So what did you want to work on?" I asked.

He sighed, "Forget it. I will get one of the Gryffindors to help me. You can leave."

"Are you saying I am incapable of helping you?"

"No!" he shouted. I was surprised. I hadn't pestered him to the point of yelling. That comment deserved a roll of the eyes. "I am saying that you look like hell and you should go clean up because you are really pretty when you do!"

I was once again surprised. I stared at him for a moment before gathering my things. I stood up to leave. I hadn't even contemplated leaving to take a bath, much less him letting me. You would think he would get some sort of sick pleasure out of it. Before I could stop myself, I looked him in the face and said, "Thank you, Oliver."

He looked just as shocked as I was. "You're welcome, Morgan," he said with a smile.

I realized what I had just said and how kindly I had said it. I nearly sprinted out of the library. I almost collided with Alicia Spinnett and Angelina Johnson. I didn't stick around long enough to see their faces.

----Narrator POV-----

Angelina and Alicia entered the library and walked over to Oliver. "So how'd it go?" Alicia asked with sinister anticipation.

Oliver sighed, "I couldn't do it. She looked too wretched that I felt sorry for her."

Alicia and Angelina glared at him. "Are you backing out?" Angelina asked.

Oliver looked up at them. "No, of course not. I'll do it tomorrow. Don't want her to get too suspicious right?"

Author's Note: ooooo what do the Gryffindors have up their sleeve? Well, please R&R! I really appreciate it.


	5. Those Meant To Be Cunning

Disclaimer: Naturally, I own nothing except Morgana and all the crap I make up about her. But I really don't care if someone else uses it . . . though I don't know who would want to.

Author's Note: Wow. I can't say thank you enough to all the kind reviewers. I really really appreciate it. A thanks to riley, who pointed out that in one book they mentioned Montague as a chaser . . . well now he is a beater, lol. I think Montague is the coolest name out of all of them and I don't think the story would worked as well if Morgana became a chaser. But thanks again for the info ! Oh and I just wanted to remind people that Cedric hasn't died yet.

Chapter Five: Those Meant to Be Cunning

The next day, I was climbing up to Gryffindor tower and I was surprised to find Oliver already out in front of the portrait waiting for me. I accidently let the surprise show on my face and he laughed.

"Well, you certainly look better today, Morgan."

I cringed as I remembered how he started calling me Morgan. "Thanks, I really needed that bath."

"I hope you can run your fingers through your hair now," he said as we started walking.

I had to smile at that comment. I couldn't help it. Which was extremely unusual. "Yeah, I can today."

"Morgana," he said, looking at me.

"What?" I said adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"You aren't that bad once you stop being so hostile."

"Is that a compliment? I hope it is because I can say the exact same thing to you." I mentally kicked myself but as I did so a thought began to build in the back of my mind. Maybe this friend-thing could actually work.

That day and the next week actually, went so well, I could have sworn something was very wrong. I mean, Oliver totally didn't protest to anything I said. He had hurried when I told him to get out of his common room, he kept the majority of the Gryffindors away from me during meals and even met me half-way when I had to escort him to class. It was so smooth that it was beginning to . . . freak me out I suppose you could say and if I didn't know any better, I would say Graham is experiencing the same smoothness with Bell that I am with Wood, I mean Oliver. The guy has gotten very insistent that I call him Oliver. He calls me Morgan or Morgana.

He is much more pleasant than I ever thought possible. He asks me a lot of questions though. Off the top of my head, I can remember him asking me : my favorite foods, drinks, where I live, what my favorite colors are, favorite teams, how I feel on muggle things, how I like muggles, my opinions on school and teachers, my least favorite versions of everything stated. I won't bore you with the answers.

Wood, I mean Oliver, had also done the weirdest and most unexpected thing. He called me his friend. I think the conversation went something like this on last Tuesday.

"_Hey Wood, I mean Oliver," I said as I dashed towards him as I came out of Transfiguration. He had met me at class instead of the other way around. "McGonagall was a real bitch today."_

"_Watch your language, Ms. Montague!" she shouted from inside the classroom._

_I rolled my eyes. "It would have taken forever to get to the Astronomy Tower."_

_Oliver smiled, "I thought I should cut you some slack. What are friends for, right?"_

And that right there had to be the most surprising conversation we have yet to have. He surprises me a lot. It is actually nice. It keeps me from dying of boredom.

Today was a Thursday. Us Slytherins had a game against Hufflepuff this Saturday. I think we had a Hogsmeade visit this Sunday then a couple the next following sundays. I almost felt sorry for the Hufflepuffs, with Flint's new plans, we were going to completely butcher them. Keyword there was "almost". The last class had ended and I was walking with Wood, dammit I mean Oliver, up to Gryffindor tower.

"So how are you feeling about the game on Saturday, Morgan?" Oliver asked me.

I shrugged, "I feel bad for them."

"Why? Last time I checked they weren't that bad."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Their chasers are much slower than Gryffindors and Derrick and I were able to kick your ass pretty well."

Oliver scowled, "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"I should be," I replied casually. "Hufflepuff is a pushover and the way we have been busting our asses, they don't stand a chance of losing without injury." It was true, we had practice every day. I was feeling pretty good and come on, even with Diggory on the team, everyone knows Hufflepuff is a pushover. I'll say that I have grown a little looser with my speech around Oliver and I wasn't so defensive but let me just say, I was still sharp, I don't dull easily in that regard. I didn't anticipate though that Oliver would get so . . . pissed off by the remark.

"You shouldn't underestimate them. Diggory has a good team," he said sharply as we continued up the stairs.

I stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is with you today, Oliver? I know for a fact that you hate Diggory as much as you hate Marcus. Why are you defending him?"

"I am not defending him!" he shouted. I was surprised. "You Slytherins are just way to cocky."

"Excuse me?" I said rhetorically. This sounded like it came out of last week. I didn't like where it was going either. I had just started to feel comfortable around Oliver.

"You always think you are the best at everything! You think you are better at everyone. Well, let me say you are not as cunning as you think you are."

"What's with the tone, Oli-Wood?" I said my voice suddenly turning cold.

"You always think you are going to come out on top!" he shouted with a gesture of his left arm.

"Would you like to place a bet on the fucking match?" I said sharply. I had a distinct feeling that this was no long about the quidditch match at all.

"No," he said.

"See! What I said was justified!"

He sighed, "You are such . . ."

"Such a what, Wood?" I shouted. I was getting really angry, really fast. I didn't even notice the two heads of red hair dashing behind a suit of armor. "A Slytherin? A bitch? You are you to call me names when you didn't even know I existed before I nearly killed you with a bludger! And why in the name of Merlin, have you been trying to be friends with me?"

Wood looked over his shoulder for a second and his eyes widened. He turned to me, his voice suddenly much silkier. "Morgan, I'm sorry for what I just said, I didn't mean to offend you. You're aren't a bitch and you are my friend."

I didn't know what to say about that. I mean, I couldn't figure out his angle, pinpoint his motive or goal, which made it so I couldn't come up with a comeback. I could only raise my eyebrow.

"So will you meet me in the library tonight at seven so we can study?" he asked this every day and I usually said yes. Because McGonagall told me to but I was now considering defying her orders.

"Sure," I said coldly. I walked swiftly down the steps and passed a suit of armor. Red hair caught my eye and I turned to look. I saw Fred and George Weasley, Fred's eye had healed by the way, trying to look as though they were waiting for someone. They gave me a cheeky smile and I sneered, walking away. You would think that I put two and two together right? Well I did, it just didn't add up, not at the moment anyway. But I decided I would have to get out of practice early.

During quidditch practice, Terrence Higgs barely dodged a bludger I sent his way. "Good job, Montague!" Flint said. Contrary to what people may believe, the Slytherin quidditch captain does compliment us a fair deal. Well . . . it isn't spontaneous or anything like that. He is actually say, Good Job, I hope you can kill Diggory with a hit like that. But a compliment is a compliment.

"Hey Flint," I said, flying down towards him. "Do you think you might be able to call practice off early?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I think I saw some hufflepuff spies trying to check out our plays. Or maybe it was that Cho Chang girl." Now that has to be the biggest load of bullshit that I have ever pulled out of my ass. But it worked. Practice was called off immediately and some slytherin thugs were sent to hunt down anyone who wasn't slytherin and around the pitch.

I quickly dumped my stuff off in the locker room and practically sprinted to the library. When I got there, I carefully stuck my head in through the alternate door. I saw Oliver talking with Spinnett, Johnson and the Weasley twins. I was instantly suspicious. I crept behind a bookcase and inched my way close to them. I crouched down and listened.

"I can't believe you almost blew it this morning, mate," I think it was Fred who said that.

"She isn't stupid, she is going to get suspicious," Johnson hissed. I suppose I should take that as a compliment.

"What!" Oliver exclaimed. "I got her to think of me as a friend, didn't I?"

"Oh big words," Spinnett snarled. "Everyone knows Slytherins don't trust their friends." She wasn't completely incorrect there but as I began to realize just what was going on, I wasn't in any mood to give them compliments.

"You really need to start flirting with her, mate," I think it was Fred who said that.

"Yeah, I mean look at Katie. She had Montague practically eating out of her hand," George said.

"Well, Katie could get anyone to do that," Fred said.

"But Graham Montague is a bloke . . ." Oliver said.

"His sister probably has as much testosterone as he does," Spinnett said. "Maybe she still takes that polyjuice potion." Everyone except Oliver snickered, though I didn't notice him. My eyes narrowed. They were not doing what I think they were doing . . . I was one thing but don't dare mess with my family . . .

"You know, guys, she isn't that bad . . ." Oliver said looking away.

"What is wrong with you, mate?" George said.

"Yeah, Oliver," Johnson said. "Just the other day you were ecstatic pointing out her all the flaws you learned about her. Come on man, you need to dig up some dirt on the quidditch team!"

"Oh yeah," George said, "is she dating Flint?"

Apart of me, not swelling up with anger, laughed. Marcus and I are far too strong of personalities to ever have a functioning relationship, as far as I knew.

"I don't think so," Oliver said. "She said she doesn't have a boyfriend. I don't think she really likes guys."

"That would make it harder, to get close to her subtly," Johnson said thinking.

"I bet she's a lesbian," Spinnett joked. I wanted to just smash her face in right there.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Fred said.

"Oh cut her some more slack then that," Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"Well find out her dating history," Johnson said. "We could use that."

This made me wonder, how much did they know? So that was why that bastard had been asking me all those questions. I felt a fiery anger running through my veins that made my blood boil.

"You guys better leave," Oliver said, "I don't see them on the pitch anymore."

"Alright," Spinnett said getting up, "We are meeting in the common room at 9 to see what Katie found out."

"Flirt with her, mate!" Fred said, putting emphasis on the 'flirt'.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up and get out of here," Oliver said. He sighed and put his chin in his hand.

I stared. A million emotions were zooming through me. Disappointment in myself for not seeing the warning signs, disgust at what the Gryffindors thought of me, but most of all, anger ran through my veins. Blood boiling anger. Of course you know what they say in Slytherin? Don't get mad, get even. I was just planning on getting revenge for myself but for the fact that they dragged Graham into this. I stormed out of the library.

I couldn't believe that I actually thought it was possible to be friends with a gryffindor! I can't believe I was nice to that bastard! Most of all I couldn't believe I had to still face him until his arm healed! Wait . . . that gave me an idea.

I raged into the dungeons and almost trampled over some first years. I really couldn't have cared less. I saw Graham walking with Bell up ahead. I ran up and ripped him away from her. I shot her a glare and her expression completely fall. "Come on, Graham," I growled.

I dragged him into the common room before he ripped away from me, "What the hell is wrong with you, Morgan?"

I turned to him and looked at him with cold hard eyes. "Graham, in all honesty, why do you think Bell is flirting with you? Why do you think she is asking you questions and acting all interested when it is a known fact that Gryffindors especially those on the quidditch team hate our guts!"

His eyes narrowed, "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

I nodded.

"Those! – "Graham started swearing up a storm. "We can't just let them get away with this!" he shouted at me still high on anger and enthusiasm. "What do you have planned?"

I rolled my eyes, because my brother always expects me to have something planned and I usually do. "Graham, get that potions book Dad gave you for Christmas last year and meet me in the potions room." He nodded and dashed off.

The nice thing about having the potions master as the head or your house, he let you use the potions room any time you wanted provided you had reason and anything that would be used to "help out the gryffindor quidditch captain" was more than enough to allow us access. Graham and the rest of the guys of the quidditch team. By the looks on their faces Graham had told them the situation. When I mean looks I mean one of excited fury.

"So what potion did you have in mind, Morgan?" Marcus said with a grin on his face.

"Can we knock Potter out with it too?" Draco asked excitedly.

Terence slapped him upside the head. "This isn't about you stupid third years and your rivalries. This is about ours."

"And you better like it," Kevin said.

A slytherin smile crept onto my lips. I opened the book and pointed to the potion. "The Bone Healing Potion."

The next day, I didn't go up to Gryffindor tower to meet Wood. Bletchley made sure to turn Bell away when she came for Graham. I waited until the Gryffindor quidditch team entered the Great Hall before creeping up to the corner of the entrance. I gestured for Graham and the boys to walk in. They all strutted in and all talking at the Gryffindor table stopped. They were in awe at the fact that Graham was no longer in a sling. The slytherins smirked at them and blew a kiss to Katie and the girls. They strutted over to the Gryffidor table.

"Why hello, Katie," Graham said with a slytherin smile.

"How the hell did you heal your arm!" Fred shouted.

"I believe he was talking to Katie," Derrick said glaring at the Weasley boy.

"Where is your sister, Montague?" Wood asked with a smile like he was the one holding the cards. "She didn't come to escort me today."

Graham smirked and out of the picture, Terence used his wand to knock over Oliver's goblet. "Oh let me get that," Flint said and poured him some more pumpkin juice and slipped the potion into his goblet. They glared at eachother and then the slytherin guys all moved to our table.

"What was that about?" George thought outloud.

"No idea," Wood said taking a big gulp of his "pumpkin juice". I watched by the entrance to the Great Hall and smirked as I watched him clutch his arm. His eyes seemed to bug out of his head and all the Gryffindors surrounded him as well as teachers. I heard the murmurs of people saying his arm had heeled, wow, and other things of surprise.

Professor McGonagall carefully took Wood's arm out of the cast and examined it. "Well it seems to me, Mr. Wood that your arm has completely heeled."

"What?" all the members of the gryffindor quidditch team exclaimed.

"Perhaps Mr. Longbottom misplaced his potion from yesterday," Snape said coyly. I could see his smirk. "Now Mr. Wood can get back to playing quidditch and hopefully this has taught him a lesson about the dangers of the game when up against good players." I loved being complimented. "It will be interesting to see how you do in my class without Ms. Montague's help."

That last sentence caused Wood to seemingly remember my identity. His head shot up and he looked quickly to the Slytherin table where all the guys were standing up and laughing. Graham gestured in the direction they were walking. Wood's eyes moved towards the entrance of the Great Hall, right where I was standing. With my arms folded across my chest and my hair pulled back into a slick, fierce ponytail. I gave him my most slytherin of smirks and said, "Gryffindors weren't meant to be cunning." I turned on my heel and left the great hall with the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team behind me.

Author's Note: ah the great chapter five. No cliff hanger here. Don't worry, there will be lots more stuff going down in this romance. Any requests or ideas, comments or questions, I am happy to hear! I really appreciate reviews, it lets me know people like it and all of the previously stated. See ya!


	6. Words Unspoken Aren't Heard

Disclaimer: Yep, Morgana's mine as is all the crap I make up about her and the Montagues and probably the stuff I make up about the other members of the Slytherin quidditch team. Basically anything you don't recognize.

Author's Note: Wow, I am truly surprised by the large response I have been getting. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! It really just makes my day and totally makes me want to write faster. . One of my beloved reviewers, I think it was songwithoutwordz asked if what I meant in my summary was the whole thing with the gryffindors that just happened. Oh no. trust me, there is a lot more plot coming. This baby is just getting started. Oh and Riley had a request for a shirtless Oliver, you will have what you desired in this chapter! Thanks again you fabulous people! PS: I don't know the exact map out of Hogwarts so please bare with me when I talk about locations. And I am tweaking the way the Hogsmeade schedule works so my story works out better.

Chapter Six: Words Unspoken Aren't Heard

NARRATOR POV

"Oh bloody hell," Alicia said as she and the rest of the Gryffindors watched Morgana Montague and the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team leave the Great Hall.

"How on earth did she catch onto us?" Fred shouted in frustration slamming his fist down on the table. The teachers had all gone back to their table and normality had resumed. Kinda.

"They're in slytherin, what do you expect?" George said, resting his chin in his hand.

"Flint must have put the potion in when my goblet knocked," Oliver thought outloud.

Next to them, Hermione, Ron and Harry were whispering, well mostly Hermione whispering the other two nodding. When everyone got up to go to class, the trio called over to Oliver and asked him to wait up.

"Hey Harry," he said with a semi-forced smile, "Hermione, Ron. What is it?"

Hermione looked at him cooly. "I just wanted to say, Wood, I think what you did was very, very stupid."

"Huh?" he was surprised by the third year's straightforwardness.

"You were able to become friends with a slytherin. A slytherin girl. A slytherin girl who happens to play a big role on the quidditch team. You were caught trying to outwit her, trying to use everything she told you against her. And you really think that they aren't going to retaliate again?"

"Yeah, mate," Harry said with a sort of pained expression. "As much as I hate Malfoy and would jump at the chance to sabotage him, I think you just made it worse for us."

"By us," Ron said finally saying something, "he means you and my brothers and everyone else."

Oliver stared at them. Hermione never took her eyes off of him and it frankly, freaked him out a bit. "I have to get to class," he mumbled and quickly took off after his friends. Hermione's words stung his mind and he subconsciously began to worry.

MORGANA'S POV

Throughout the rest of the day on Friday the Slytherin guys and I were ecstatic. Them more than me I suppose. I was surprised when they didn't immediately spread the news all around school. They waited until after classes! It was word of mouth that we had it in for Wood. I didn't care what they did to him. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of it, in fact it was also word of mouth that I got the biggest share. But I was still so angry and apart of me for some reason that I can't quite comprehend, didn't.

"Come on," I shouted, standing up from my seat in the common room. The guys all looked to me. "We have a quidditch game tomorrow. Go to sleep," I said before leaving for my dorm.

Now you would think that after I changed into my pajamas and laid down in my comfy bed, that I would have fallen right asleep, not a worry in the world, right? That's what I thought too. But it was wrong, oh so wrong. I slept for about two or three hours before I woke up. That fucking quidditch captain, Oliver Wood haunted my dreams and for some reason, I couldn't handle it.

I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror, moonlight coming through the open window. My hair was loosely tied back, my pajamas consisted of thin baggy pants and a wife beater tank. Neither article of clothing was particularly clean or minty fresh, they were pajamas after all it isn't like I go to slumber parties. I sneered at my reflection. Why must Oliver Wood out of all men, haunt me? He had lied to me! All of it was an escape and all the "friendship" had been bullshit but still, there was something in that time that I spent with him that kept me thinking about him and it pissed me off that I didn't know what it was.

So I grabbed my cigarettes from my bedside table, ripped out my hair tie, quickly threw on my school robe and left my dorm. I lit a cigarette and departed the common room, in hopes of clearing my head. Why I thought nicotine could do that, I don't really know. I don't usually wander the halls. I take that back, I do. When I need to clear my head. Except in comparison to now, those times all seemed trivial. I didn't usually go beyond the dungeons. I was never caught because no ghosts were really active down here and I occasionally got a glimpse of the new "it" couple. Usually one of the quidditch boys and some girl, typically from slytherin as well. But I can safely say, Marcus has had several one night stands with ravenclaws and huffies. Either it was Marcus or Warrington. He was on the team before that Malfoy brat. Frankly I liked Warrington better. A bit of playboy but hell I got along with him better. I loved hating him. I barely talked to him now. Too busy with other girls and I was hardly a girl someone could busy themselves with.

Before I new it, I had gone through two cigarettes and was on the fourth floor. Oh god, I thought, now I was a little worried about being caught by that bloody Peeves. I saw a light shining from underneath a door and I realized it was the door to the prefect's bathroom. Being the snoop I am, I leaned my ear up against the door.

"I am glad you see my point," once voice, kinda young-sounding said. "I am just a bit worried about you. You really blew an opportunity."

"Yes I know. I feel very guilty. It's just, I don't know . . . I shouldn't care but I do." I could barely make out the words much less the accent. It sounded kinda like Bletchley.

The next thing I new, footsteps were coming towards the door. I scrambled to get away. It was horrible timing. I was in the middle of taking a drag of my cigarette. My back was turned when the door was opened. "Montague?" I heard a voice say in surprise then another voice shortly after. I dashed down the hallway, desperately trying to not le my hair it my fag. I hid behind a suit of armor and just when I thought it was safe, I stepped out. I heard someone call my name and I dashed. Before I knew it, I was making I sharp turn into the prefect's bathroom. I have no idea why but I was hell bent on not being caught. I dropped my cigarette and started sprinting down the corridor into the prefects bathroom. Someone was shouting my name but I couldn't hear. Namely because I slid in the tub. Well it was more like a pool than a place to bath but I fell in all the same.

I was in such shock and surprise of falling in that I opened my mouth and got quite discombobulated. I felt like my head was spinning and though I tried to get towards the surface I wasn't going anywhere. My robe and hair was all around me and somewhere I heard someone dive into the water. Moments later I felt strong arms encircle around me and I was lifted out of the water. I was laid down on the cold tile.

The moment those arms let me go, I jolted upright and started coughing like crazy. I rubbed my eyes and felt a hand pat my back. "Are you okay? I shouted for you to stop." My hands dropped from my eyes. I knew that voice . . . I turned around, hair hanging in my face like a weeping willow. I was right. It was none other than Oliver Wood.

My expression quickly turned into a scowl. "Come on don't be like that," he said trying to get me to smile, "I did save you after all." He stood up and offered me his hand. For some reason I took it.

Once I got to my feet I stared swearing up a storm as I saw my fags were all wet. "Dammit! Bloody hell!" I was in such a fury about suck I a trivial thing that I threw off my robe in anger. Behind me, Oliver was snickering. "What are you laughing at?" I nearly shouted.

He grinned at me. "You care more about those stupid cigarettes then you do about the fact that I can now tell you have on matching bra and knickers." My eyes widened as I realized my tank was white and my pants were cream colored. I was wearing green underwear.

"Shit," I said as I scrambled for my school robe. I cast a glance to Wood. "You aren't one for modesty either,"I grumbled. It was true. He was in his wet black and red boxers. No shirt on. Water matted down his hair and was dribbling slowly down his very defined chest. My glance turned into a stare.

"Is something of interest to you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

My stare turned into a protective sneer. "I see proof that you are as obsessed with quidditch as they say."

Wood laughed. "You know, only you would say something like that. It is refreshing. Most girls would be saying something different."

"I am not most girls." I said, putting on my school robe. "And now that you have seen my underwear, I will bid you goodnight." I turned to leave but his voice stopped me.

"What? Not even a thank you? I could have let you drown."

I looked over my shoulder at him. "It would have been a pleasure. At least I wouldn't have to worry about you there. Now not only have you robbed me of sleep but I have been robbed of cigarettes as well." I as quickly as possible. I couldn't believe what had just come out of my mouth. At least I was composed when I said it. I ran down towards the dungeons. I would have killed for a hair tie because my wet locks were tedious.

"Dammit," Oliver said. "I didn't even get a chance to apologize. Maybe tomorrow."

I eventually did get some sleep that night. Not a lot but some. That was the only piece of relaxation I knew because I had to get up early for the quidditch match. Oh god don't even get me started on the quidditch match.

In short, we won. But I wasn't given an opportunity to rest. Diggory had prepared for me. On a side note, I love how genuinely he shakes Flint's hand. Anyway back to the point. It was like a game of keep away. Diggory rarely lets his players fire bludgers and this was no exception except what he did have them do, was keep them moving and way from me. Derrek got a couple hits, and knocked one of the chaser's off their broom in the first half and hour. I was getting mighty tired flying around and I think that was their goal. Flint knocked one of the beaters off their broom (technically a foul but who cares) and once that happened, we slaughtered them. We took out the rest of their chasers. We sent their brooms spinning and the quaffle was ours the rest of the game until Draco beat Diggory to the snitch. Only because I nearly took Diggory out.

Oh but don't think it was a walk in the park after that one beater was down. My thoughts for the briefest of seconds wandered to my encounter with Wood the night before and a bludger came out of nowhere and knocked me off my broom. I was able to hang on and get back up without falling but Graham yelled at me considerably from the sidelines.

After the game finished and we won by a longshot, I went immediately to talk with Graham and endure his scolding. He was a bit ticked that I couldn't get back on the team when his arm healed and made up for it by picking out all my little flaws. All the other guys however went to the locker rooms, congratulating themselves.

NARRATOR'S POV

Oliver took his eyes off the game and glanced at the note he had in his pocket. It was almost over. Morgana had sent the last chaser's broom into a frenzy and slytherin had possession, most likely for keeps. He had waited too long already. He got up out of his seat and left the bleachers, trying not to draw attention to himself.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and most Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were there already. Dumbledore had announced the Yule Ball, almost a month away but all the girls were already giddy and the guys already searching for dates. Oliver however, was still kicking himself for not saying what Harry had told him to say last night. He had things to say to Morgana and since he had not, she had not heard them and the situation was the same. The only thing he could think to do that would get her to listen to him in the time day was to write a letter. So he did just that and now was off to try and stick into her locker before the game finished.

When Oliver entered the Slytherin locker rooms, he was surprised by how similar they were to the Gryffindor's. He began searching through the lockers, opening and closing them, trying to find hers. He found every one of the guys' and wished he had brought one of Fred or George's dung bombs. But Morgana's locker was not amongst them. It was the locker farthest away, it smelled of sweat, light nicotine, maple syrup and a minty/peppermint that was probably from deoderant.

Oliver was about to tuck the letter into the pocket of her robes when he heard the sounds of the Slytherin quidditch team entering the locker rooms. By the tone of their voices, sounded like they won. He had no where to run or hide ad had to stand his ground and face the six slytherin boys who all were around his same height and built.

"Well, what do we have here?" Flint said coming towards him. "If it isn't Wood going through Morgan's things."

"Speaking of Morgan," Kevin Bletchley said stepping forward. "I believe we owe her a piece of broken wood."

"Yeah," Adrian Pucey said starting to close in on Oliver. "Trying to dig up dirt on the quidditch team eh? You actually thought you could get it out of her?"

Derek Bole threw a bunch right into Oliver's gut. "That is for even thinking you could mess with her or us."

Flint smiled nastily and threw a punch of his own. "Trying to get close to a snake were you? Not if we have anything to say about that."

The group of boys started to enclose upon the gryffindor quidditch captain, each taking turns taunting him, telling him off and of course, throwing punches. The pace quickened and despite doing his best to fight back, hope for Oliver looked pretty bleak. But then the Montague twins entered the locker room.

MORGANA'S POV

I walked into the lockerroom, sweating like a pig and talking to Graham, who was still lecturing me. I saw all the guys in a circle and I quickly realized with the help of a couple audible grunts of pain that it wasn't for a huddle. "What is going on?" I nearly shouted, making sure I was heard.

All the guys backed off and Marcus said with a grin, "We found him looking through your stuff." I saw Wood in a bloody bruised heap, nothing too bad, but he had definitely taken some good punches. Wow this is awkward, I thought as I watched him pull himself up.

"Anything you want to do to him, Morgan?" Graham asked grinning evilly. "Now's your chance." He took a punch of his own and knocked Wood back a few steps. Beaters are the strongest out of all the quidditch players, make no mistake.

I made eye contact with Wood. "No . . ." I said in a cold voice. "He isn't worth the effort."

"Aw, come on, Morgan," Kevin said. "He went through your stuff and we'll even hold him for you." He and Derek both too Wood's arms. I sighed. This really wasn't about me at all, they just wanted to see me bust Wood's lip. But after that encounter last night, the last thing I felt like doing was bust his lip. So I socked him in the stomach instead. He crumpled and the guys cheered. I faked a bow and they tossed him, literally, outside.

While we were changing, Graham always makes everyone look away while I switch robes, even though it takes only five seconds and if any of the guys did look, I would bust _their_ lip. Anyway, the big plan was to go to Hogsmeade tonight for a victory celebration (not just for the quidditch match) as well as a chance to ask all their dates to the Yule Ball. Balls aren't usually my thing. Either I never get asked, compliments of Graham's threats, or those who ask me are one of Graham's buddies. Nothing is like having a twin brother, let me say. They can't seem to decide when they are doing things because they are protective and when they are doing things just to make your life difficult. So the thrill of dances has been bred out of my system. Though I know my mother would probably faint with happiness if she heard I was going.

I was the first to leave the locker room because the conversation suddenly turned to girls and I often hear things I would rather not if you know what I mean. I am not too fascinated by which girl in the house has the best ass.

When I got outside, I noticed that Wood had been able to pick himself up and get back to his Gryffindor mates. Something crunched beneath my foot and I looked down to see a folded up piece of parchment with a ribbon around it. The name on the front was smeared and I couldn't make out the letters. I shrugged and stuffed the parchment into my pocket and continued on my way.

Author's Note: there we go. I hoped you like the shirt-less Oliver scene. One of my fav's to write. Hehe. Anyway what shall happen next? What will their next encounter be like? I truly appreciate feedback as always and the more I get, the faster I want to put up a new chapter . See ya!


	7. Butterbeer Confessions

Disclaimer: this makes me feel so redundant......

Author's Note: Once again, thanks so much for the reviews. I am glad people liked the shirtless Oliver and I am also glad this fic helps put Slytherin into a different perspective. Anyway the timing of the fic right now is about mid-late November. I know there was no halloween but I would rather work with the Yule Ball. I don't know if butterbeer is alcoholic or not . . . please don't kill me for saying that too much is. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Butterbeer Confessions

I flopped down on a couch in the Slytherin common room, waiting for the rest of the guys to come back. A couple people congratulated me on the game. The guys were certainly taking their time, probably talking to girls. I suddenly remembered the piece of parchment I had in my pocket.

I pulled it out and looked at it. Wow, the ink was really smudged. I opened it up. The first couple lines were smudged and I couldn't read them. So I read what I could. "_Again I can't stress enough what I just said. I would like to get to know you more, if you would be so kind. You aren't like other girls and I am so sorry for how I hurt you . . ." _I looked up from the letter and actually laughed. "Jeez, this must be from one of the guys. What did they do?" I thought out-loud in between chuckles, "Fight with their girlfriend?" That was the only reason I could think of that a letter like this would be outside the slytherin changing rooms. (A/N: I know Morgana is being thick, that is on purpose)

Before I could finish reading the rest of the letter or see which one of the guys signed it, they showed up at the portal and shouted for me to come on. I glanced quickly at the letter for a name. The name I could make out near the bottom was Montague. I hustled after guys but inside I froze. My brother . . . had a girlfriend . . . why did that bother me so much?

On the way down to Hogsmeade, I noticed several girls were on the arms of the guys. Adrian had this chick that was the dorm next to mine, Draco had some airhead named Pansy with him, Kevin had a girl with him, as did my brother. She was a girl from my dorm. She said hi to me in a way that was so much more cheerful than I was used to hearing. I just mumbled hello back. She started yapping away to me about how cool it was that I was on the quidditch team. I tried not to let my feeling out awkwardness show on my face. I glanced from her to Graham. This girl couldn't be the one the note was for. Must be a replacement, guys on the quidditch team could do that so easily. God I needed some butterbeers or perhaps something stronger.

NARRATOR POV

Oliver sat at the bar in the Three Broomsticks with the twins, the quidditch girls, as well as Lee Jordan. He had stopped by the hospital wing and said he fell down off his broom while he was practicing. Madame Promphery believed him and gave him a potion to heal the bruises. That doesn't mean he still wasn't hurting and butterbeer was just the thing to cure his blues.

"So mate," Fred began, looking at Oliver and taking a swig of his butterbeer. "Who are you going to ask to the Yule Ball."

"I don't know," Oliver grumbled. "That isn't really the thing on my mind right now. What about you?"

Fred grinned, "I was thinking of asking Angelina."

"Good luck with that," Oliver said, taking a big gulp of his butterbeer.

"Look," Alicia said with a sneer towards the doorway. "Here come the snakes."

"Smug snakes," Katie added.

"They won their game," Oliver said, spinning around on his stool, "by a landslide." He watched them all entered. The slytherin girls on the arms of the guys. Oliver couldn't help but notice how different they appeared compared to Morgana. Oliver mentally kicked himself. Why couldn't he stop calling her by her first name.

Morgana and Flint were the last to come through the door. He was rambling on about something and she appeared to only be half listening. Flint saw Oliver and flashed him a grin that made the gryffindor want to rip every last one of his teeth out. The slytherins moved to the very back corner of the three broomsticks almost out of sight, and ordered a round of butterbeers. Oliver cursed. Why did he have to have the perfect view of Morgana?

George laughed, "Man, does that Montague girl look out of place."

"Yeah," Oliver replied kinda out of it. "Out of place . . ."

MORGANA'S POV

Dear God this had to be the worst victory party in the history of slytherin-dom. The guys were doing shameless flirting with the girls on their arms as well as around the place. I just sat there, downing butterbeer. I was so bored that I would look over and watch the gryffindors. Johnson was on Fred's arm practically. It was because he asked her to the ball. I was watching when he took her away to ask her. Girls came and went from their area. Bell appeared to be flirting with Wood but he wasn't paying attention. Jordan was when she laid her charms on him. I did notice however how she looked at Graham a lot . . . and Graham looked at her. That gave me an idea . . . was that letter from Graham to Katie Bell?! The thought brought a look of shock to my face and too bad I was so lost in my thoughts to know I was still staring in the gryffindors' direction.

"Something wrong?" I turned to see Marcus looking at me. Glancing to the gryffindors as well. "Is there something fascinating about Wood?"

I rolled my eyes, "I was just wondering where his bruises went so fast." Oh nice recovery Morgan.

"You know, Morgan," Marcus said scooting towards me. "Are you going to the Yule Ball?"

Uh oh, I didn't like where this conversation was going. I discretely scooted farther away. I was sitting on the aisle. "I wasn't planning on it."

Marcus grinned at me. "You should reconsider. I would like to take you."

"Thanks for the information but I think you would better off _not_ taking a player on the same quidditch team as you." I was waiting for an opening to break away from the table. I grabbed a butterbeer and practically started to chug.

"But I want to," he said, using his finger to trace down my arm.

I jerked away. "Look Marcus, as much as would love to go with you and I don't, I wasn't planning on going."

"So will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Marcus either was really persistent or didn't understand what 'no' meant.

I sighed. There was no evading this one and I was a little intoxicated so I said, "I'll think about it."

He grinned at me. "Thank you, Morgana."

"I didn't say yes," I said with a roll of my eyes. I wasn't planning on saying yes either. Across the table I heard my brother ask the strangely cheerful, Caitlyn (I found out her name) if she would go to the Yule Ball with him. She said yes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was practically sitting in his lap. Not much different from the other girls at the table. That was it. I was going to be sick. I had drunk a total of 7 butterbeers so far and I wasn't feeling too sober. I was getting a little tipsy. But I did know I wanted to get away from the table. I excused myself and moved towards the bar.

I plopped myself down, out of sight of the other slytherins and ordered a extra strong butterbeer. I held my head in my hands. The butterbeer brought out all sorts of thoughts and emotions that I wasn't used to having. My thoughts started to run around quidditch, Graham, Marcus, Wood, the gryffindors, other slytherin girls, school, my own love life which was so pathetic it was sad for even me to review. One strong butterbeer turned into three then four.

"Hey you probably should stop now," a voice said to me.

"Shuddap," I grumbled. "Get me another!" I said to the bartender. He seemed hesitant but did as I asked.

"No really, you aren't looking so good. You should stop now before you get hammered," the voice reminded me of Bletchley. Had he followed me over here?

"God dammit Kevin!" I said looking at him and standing up. "I want to get smashed so let me alright!"

The person chuckled, "I don't know why you keep mistaking me for that guy." I realized it was Wood. Great . . . just great. I really didn't want to see him right now.

"Oh god," I said taking a swig of my newly filled mug. "Please leave me alone, Wood. I am really not in the mood."

"Well answer me this," he said settling down next to me. "What caused you to leave your Slytherin teammates and come over here to get smashed?"

"As much as I love hanging with'em," I said starting to slur. "I can't stand those girls. They have love lives, women throwing themselves at them –"

"You want women throwing themselves at you?" Wood asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" I said taking a big gulp of the butterbeer. I was getting really hammered now and my mind kind of left me. I just started talking, I suppose one is most honest when they are drunk if they are usually in control of themselves, like I was. "I just would like to know I could do better then having Marcus Flint ask me to the Yule Ball."

"You don't come across as the type who would go to balls," Oliver commented. Yes, in my state of intoxication, I classified him as Oliver.

"'Cause no one cute ever asks me!" I exclaimed. "Or Graham scares them away. God! He can date two girls at a time and I can't even get a guy to pay attention to me!"I said with a shaky voice. It was totally butterbeer, or so part of me liked to believe.

"What do you mean two girls at a time?" Oliver asked, leaning closer so I wouldn't have to shout.

"He can ask that girl Caitlyn to the Yule Ball when he is trying to get back together with Katie Bell!" I said reaching into my pocket. I ripped out the letter and threw it onto the bar. "I found that outside the locker room today," I said taking several chugs of the butterbeer. Oliver unfolded the crumpled piece of parchment and stared at me.

"Why do guys have to be so chicken!" I said throwing my hands up into the air. "I mean, they don't talk to me or are scared of me just because I can smash a bludger. Look at Johnzon, Shpinnett and Bellz ( was getting quite drunk now) they are chasers and they get dates! Why not me?" I was clenching my firsts so hard that my nails were cutting the skin in my palms. "Why is the best that I can do Marcus? He probably only asked me to the fucking ball for shits and giggles."

Oliver saw what I was doing to my hands and grabbed them. He unclenched my fists and held them open. "Do you really care that much?" he said in a soothing voice. I totally forgot who this was for a moment.

"I just don't see why the guys get all the fun," I said making a face. "All I am allowed to do is play quidditch, save their asses from getting into trouble and study. I can never have any fun!" I said slamming my first down on the bar. "Ow," I said pulling it back into me.

Suddenly through my intoxication it hit me like a ray of light who I was talking to. I was rambling on to the captain of the gryffindor quidditch team. I looked up at him in horror as to what he thought of my drunken self. If I had been sober, the horror wouldn't have showed on my face. But I wasn't and it did. Oliver read me like a book. He smiled at me and said, "I won't tell anyone anything you just said and don't worry, I am in no position to take advantage of you any way."

"Yeah you are!" I exclaimed. "You could asked me anything right now and I would probably answer honestly. Jesus why did I have to drink so much?" I asked as I took gulps of even more butterbeer.

"Do you really think I would do that?" Oliver asked earnestly.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I have done god knows what to you,"I said slurring some of my words. "I hurts you a lot! Jeez, nearly killed ya a bunch of times." I ordered another butter beer. I was getting into double digits now. "If I were you, I would be reeeally mean to me right now. God knows I coudn't fight back," I said taking another chug.

"Morgan," he said, taking the mug from me. "Stop now. You are trashed."

"What you care!" I shot back. "Why aren't you with your gryffindor friends? Why are you bothering with my condition?" I asked hostiley.

Oliver sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. I tried to jerk away but he wouldn't let me and held the butterbeer out of reach. "Morgana Montague look at me! I have something to say." Strangely enough, I cooperated. He could get lost in his deep brown eyes. "That letter you found wasn't from Graham. I wrote it."

"You're dating Bell?" I said surprised.

"No," he said, obviously trying to keep calm. "I wrote it to you. To apologize for how I used you."

I was speechless, I was so drunk so I immediately didn't understand but the words sunk in. I grinned, "I forgive yaa!" now that I am embarrassed to admit happened. I mean seriously, what self respecting slytherin would do that? God I am such a bad drunk . . . what I did next was the perfect example. "Hey, Oliver,"I said, not breaking eye-contact with him. "You are really cute when we aren't trying to kill each o'tha."

He blushed. I could tell. "Come on Morgan, let's get you back to the castle."

"Please!" I said shooting up from my stool. He looked at me strangely and I cast a glance in the direction of the slytherins, "I don't want Marcus to take me . . ."

"By no means am I letting Flint take you back up to your common room!" Oliver said enthusiastically. He covered my bill and started to walk me out of the three broomsticks.

I ever so gracefully tripped over myself on the way out. I kind of giggled a scream I think. Next thing I remember was Oliver picking me up and slinging my arm over his shoulder. We made it out of Hogsmeade but on the way I think people thought I was Johnson because they kept saying "hey Oliver, did Angelina have too much to drink?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as we trudged up the hill to the castle.

"Because you are smashed."

"No, really," I said leaning on him some more. My legs felt weak and the ground was spinning.

He looked at me, "Because I want to be your friend."

"Figures,"I grumbled. "Only a boy would want to be my friend."

"You mean you have no friends who are girls?" he asked surprised.

"I barely have any friends at all," I said. I told you I get very truthful when I am drunk. "I'm more like a slytherin boy than a slytherin girl," I said. "Whoa!" I tripped over nothing again and crashed into Oliver, sending us both onto the grass.

"Are you okay, Morgana?" he asked, sitting up.

I made no motion to move from my spot on the grass. I giggled, yes, giggled, "You know, when you say my name, it sounds really pretty. You can call me Morgan, you know?"

Oliver smiled but then remembered I was intoxicated. "Come on we need to get back to your common room." He reached his hand down to help me up. I took it but instead of pulling myself up, I pulled him down. He was caught off guard to say the least and we were in a very compromising position. His face was just inches away from mine. Moreover, his lips were inches away from mine. They were very pink and cute . . . so kissable.

His breathing quickened and my intoxicated self decided to close the gap. I crunched my abs and pressed my lips against his. I tried to get something started but he returned nothing. Oliver rolled off of me and stood up, brushing himself off. "Come on Morgan, you are drunk. You don't want to do that."

For some reason I got very angry. I shakily got to my feet. "How would you know what I do and a do not want to do, Oliver?"

He sighed, "It would be a mighty fine thing to kiss you, Morgan. But I won't when you are drunk. You will hate me in the morning and if I did anything tonight, no matter what you say, I would be no better than someone like Flint."

He was absolutely right you know. It was so logical and reasonable that my drunken self could not understand it. "Oh so I guess I am that undesirable huh?" I said turning to storm off to the castle.

Oliver grabbed my hand and forced me to look at him, "Do you really care that much, Morgan? Do you really want me to kiss you?"

I felt hot tears well up in my eyes. "I just. . . I don't know . . . I don't want my brother to have a girlfriend!" Now I was so drunk it wasn't even funny. The sensible side of me had no idea what I was saying while the other side was trying to put all my emotions into words. I was about to fall down, once again tripping over myself when Oliver caught me.

I was surprised I think. I stared up at him. I remember smiling and saying thank you, right before I puked my brains out and passed out on the grass. I found out later that was Oliver who took me back to my common room and let some third year girl put me in my bed.

Author's Note: Well there we have it, Morgana drunk. I know it may have kinda seemed like she wasn't drunk with the dialogue but she was, just it's kind of like you have two sides conflicting. You have the side that is in control and the one making the commentary in the background. Does that make sense at all? I sure hope so. Don't worry I am not making her out of character or anything. You will see when I get the next chapter up. Anyways, I thought I got some good Oliver/Morgana contact there, he is such a gentleman for not kissing her right then but don't worry . . . I really appreciate reviews so let me know what you think!


	8. Dating Game

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, like anyone who cares about the copyright will read this fic.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Your support means a lot to me. It helps me conquer school and homework to bring the story to you all! Yay!

Chapter Eight: Dating Game

White light streamed through my window and coaxed my eyes to open. Almost instantly, I felt a searing pain rush my head. I groaned and rolled over, rolling off the bed by accident. I cried out in pain and swore colorfully. I pulled myself up realizing I was in my school uniform. "Oh bloody hell," I said clutching my head. Memories of the night before came flooding back to me almost as fast as the pain had. Memories of butterbeer, talking, ranting and Oliver. Oh not to mention the memory of asking him to kiss me!

"Wait," I said out-loud. "Why am I calling him Oliver? He is Wood, dammit!" I looked around, hoping no one heard me. I found my dorm empty. Then I remembered it was Sunday. I looked to the clock and discovered it was also lunchtime. "Fuck," I grumbled as I scrambled to pull my hair back and straighten up so I didn't look like I had just climbed out of a dumpster. I had not time to whip up a hangover potion or whatever they call it because I was really, REALLY hungry. I am not accustomed to this type of hunger I think my older brothers call it, "the munchies".

When I got down to the Great Hall only Derek and Terrence were there. "Hey Morgan," Derek said looking up from his food. "Where were you last night?"

"Yeah," Terence said, "Flint was looking for you. What happened?"

I sat down and proceded to stuff my face with food. "I got completely shit-faced, that's what happened. Why did Flint want to see me?"

Derek and Terence both shrugged in fake innocence. I glared at them through the throbbing pain in my head. "Is this about the Yule Ball?" I hissed.

"He wants an answer by next week," Terence said looking up at me. "He told us to tell you that."

Even though I had one hell of a hangover, I could still snap. "Tell Flint I will answer him whenever I want to answer him."

After a few minutes or so Terence got up to supposedly go find a date for the Yule Ball while Derek stayed. Once Terence was gone he asked, "Morgan, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" I said swallowing a big bite of fruit.

"Well," Derek began. "You are wolfing down your lunch. You don't usually do that. You have been kinda irritable lately and you just don't seem like yourself."

I stopped. I was genuinely surprised by Derek's insight. I didn't know anyone ever noticed how I usually behave and I didn't know that I was acting so differently. But I pretended like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Come on, Morgan," Derek said. "We all have noticed it . . . I take that back. Only really I have noticed it. But there has been something going on with you since that whole Wood incident. Graham too. That Bell girl had some affect on him."

"Derek," I said sharply looking at him. "Mind your own business. I have a hangover from hell and I am in no mood for your observations!"

He glared at me, "Not even an observation on Marcus? On why he asked you to the Yule Ball?"

Now you would have though I would be intrigued by what Derek might have to say and therefore fold and spill all the events that happened. But no. I had too much pride for that. "Not even," I said.

"Suit yourself," he said getting up sharply. Sensed anger about him as he walked away. "See you at practice."

"See you, Derek," I said.

"Oh and Morgan," he said turning and looking at me one last time. "Just remember there is a reason you are on the quidditch team."

"Yeah, because I can hit a bludger," I grumbled. I stared at all the food I had accumulated on my plate. It suddenly was very unwanted. I just stared at it for a couple seconds before sneering and getting up from the table. It was time for quidditch . . . with a hangover. I hoped I wouldn't fall off my broom.

Still, couldn't get Derek's words out of my head. What was this weird flunk I was in? It wasn't from Oli- I mean Wood, was it? I certainly hoped it wasn't. You have no idea how much I hoped it wasn't.

Oh you won't believe this. Just as I was walking out to the pitch, guess who I saw exiting it. Yes, you guessed it, the one and only Oliver Wood. The humor I am adding to this came later. At that point in time, I was frozen. Just frozen right there in my tracks, staring at him. When he caught sight of me, Oli- I mean Wood, did much of the same. It had to be the single most awkward moment in the history of my existence. The worst part was, I didn't know why.

Someone from the gryffindor team shouted his name. He turned around and in this brief moment, I dashed into the slytherin locker rooms. When I came out the gryffindors were gone and practice started.

Now quidditch is something I can do. Slamming those bludgers made me forget all about Wood, the gryffindors, the slytherins everybody. Well, that is everything except Flint who kept looking at me and smirking. I don't know if it was supposed to be seductive or what but it certainly made me send a couple bludgers his way. Marcus was alright in his own right and if I wasn't on the quidditch team and he wasn't so close to my brother, I would probably consider going to the Yule Ball with him. Oh, don't think this is sudden by the way. Marcus has asked me to Hogsmeade a couple times, bought me a couple sodas once in fifth year but there really wasn't an attraction at the time. But now, now that I was on the quidditch team, now that Marcus was more commonly called Flint, there was no way I would ever go out with him. If only for the reason that I refused to be his trophy.

As practice wound down, I noticed, to my displeasure the Gryffindors coming towards the pitch. Flint must have kicked them off earlier or something. I got into the locker rooms and changed as quickly as possible in hopes of evading, Flint, the other guys and not to mention Oliv- I MEAN WOOD! God why could I not stop doing that. Anyway, I had no such luck. I met Marcus at the door.

"You have been avoiding me," he said, blocking the exit with his arm.

"What makes you think that?" I asked calmly.

"I don't bite," he said with a grin that flashed his teeth.

"I think young Hufflepuff girls would think differently," I said trying to get past him. I really couldn't. His muscle was in the way. Now I was no strange to how slytherin boys get when they are "on the hunt". I just wasn't used to being the prey. For a brief moment I felt like I understood those poor hufflepuff and ravenclaw girls us slytherins terrorize. Thank God the moment was brief.

"Come on, Morgan," he said.

"Morgana," I corrected him.

"Please go to the ball with me, Morgana," he said with pleading eyes. I didn't know that was possible.

I ducked under his arm and calmly descended the stairs to the grass. "I can't," I said without thinking. Oh it is so dangerous to do that.

"Are you going with someone else?" he said folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the doorframe.

Oh man, did I need to think fast. I discretely looked around. I was hoping for some innocent fifth or fourth year huffie or ravenclaw but alas the only people I saw were . . . the gryffindor quidditch team. They were exiting their locker rooms to pass ours and get to the pitch. I shut my eyes tightly for a moment, I couldn't believe I was doing this. I felt like I was breaking some sort of law or something and in a way I was.

Oli-I mean Wood (that is really starting to piss me off) was leading them and said hatefully, "Flint," while avoiding my eyes. I avoided his just for the record. That was more difficult than I expected.

"Well?" Flint said looking at me.

I reached out and grabbed one of the boys' arms. No, not the captain ( I won't even try to say his name), but George Weasley. "Him," I said with a triumphant smirk.

"Weasley?" Flint nearly screamed. "You are going to the Yule Ball with a Weasley!"

"What the hell?" George said just before Fred did.

"Play along and I'll give you ten galleons," I hissed in his hear.

"For you, babe," he said looking me up and down, eyeing my slytherin path especially, "better make it twenty."

"Fine,"I hissed quickly. I looked at everyone. The slytherin guys were appearing behind Flint with looks of confusion on their faces. The Gryffindors were staring at George like he hd just said he was going to the ball with Victor Krum. Yes, that surprised and shocked.

I turned to George and said so it would sound genuine, "Is it alright if I meet you at the portal to Gryffindor commons the night of the ball?"

He started to stutter out of nervousness and I discretely stepped on his foot. Hard. "Yeah," he said cringing, "that'd be great."

I had no encounters with the gryffindor captain or any gryffindor after that day. I pulled George aside once to give him the skinny on the deal. He tried to enforce his own requirements but I said, "I am paying you twenty fucking galleons, you have no say in this."

As for my other slytherins, I was surprised when the girls thought it was the coolest thing in the world. You wouldn't know it, but Fred and George Weasley are like the forbidden hotties of Hogwarts. None of the boys outside of the quidditch team even mentioned it to me though I think that Draco used it as a reason to beat up a couple kids from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. His reasoning? I have no idea. That kid can find a reason for anything. Graham and I had met up in the locker room a couple days after the incident and just when I thought we were going to get into a big argument, he said he wasn't going to put in objection to what I was doing. I asked if he had finally found his heart or if it was a twin thing. He said hell no, he had his own reasons, and I am sure he does . . . the rest of the guys, save for Flint, merely asked to verify if the rumour was true.

But here I was at present, night of the Yule Ball, the day before I go home for the holidays. I had gone last weekend to Hogsmeade to buy a dress robes. They were emerald green and very nicely made. I hadn't shown anyone because I didn't want to flaunt it. I have noticed though that you can typically tell a slytherin girl at a ball because they have cold tone dress robes. Usually.

As for my shoes, I was starting to regret actually spending money. I bet you ten galleons George can't dance to save his soul. For the record, my mother has put Graham and I as well as my other two brothers in dance classes every summer since our first year. I was pretty sure a prankster wouldn't be much of a dance partner.

I was just staring at the dress robes, matching shoes as well as some make up and hair items that my mother sent me at the beginning of the year in hopes that I might use them. She could die happy if I had told her I would. I picked up the eye shadow and went over to the mirror. I carefully applied it as though it had to potential to hurt me. Same went for the lipstick and blush. I debated whether or not to change my hairstyle. Something felt wrong about wearing it up in a ponytail. So I decided to really shock people. I let it down and threw a light curl into it. I slipped on my dress robes and stared at myself in the mirror.

Yep, that's right, I stared. I almost didn't recognize myself. My face had some color in it, my grey eyes were defined as were my lips. That was something new. Wearing my hair down made me look like a totally different person and the curl kept it from falling absolutely flat. I could barely recognize myself. "Wow," I said. I checked to see if anyone was in the stairwell leading in the common room. It was empty. Most everyone had already left for the ball. I grabbed the pouch containing the money for George and dashed up to Gryffindor tower.

I only passed some ravenclaws and hufflepuffs on my way up and I honestly don't think they recognized me. George wasn't already outside so I waited for about ten minutes before banging on the portrait and shouting for him to get his ass out here.

I was surprised when the one who came through the portal was not George Weasley but Oliver Wood. "Oh,"I said feeling a bit awkward. "Can you give this to Weasley?" I asked handing him the pouch.

He was staring at me like I was from outer space. "S-sure," he said in a surprisingly kind voice, after he finished stuttering that is. He disappeared for a moment before coming I back out.

I noticed he was in black and gold dress robes. He stood there by the portal for several moments, just staring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Um," he began uneasily, "is that really you, Morgana?"

"Yes," I replied. I couldn't help but be a bit satisfied with myself. "Is Weasley coming?"

"Um, about that," Oliv- I mean Wood said. "He didn't want to say it to your face for fear that his health would be in danger but he said I could have the money if I went in his place."

"Are you really in that much of a financial bind, Oliv-I MEAN WOOD!" I shouted the last part and stomped my foot in frustration.

He chuckled, "Please call me Oliver. And I offered to take you when he asked. But," he looked me up and down then grinned in his cute Scottish way . . . whoa, did I just say cute? "Perhaps George is missing out."

"Thank you?" I asked not sure how to react to that.

"You look very beautiful. Like a queen," Oliver complimented.

The strangest sensation occurred . . . I think I blushed. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Shall we go?" he said, offering his arm.

I didn't take it. "Wait a second, are you sure it is becoming for a Gryffindor keeper and quidditch captain to be seen with someone from their opposing team? And not only that but someone who has nearly killed them several times?"

He grinned at me slyly and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I understand if you're too chicken to go with me. I mean being from a different house and all. I am sure there will be lots of boys there willing to dance with you. But whether or not they can dance, well . . ."

"Wait," I said grabbing a hold of his dress robes. "You can dance?" when will this guy cease to surprise me.

He grinned, "Of course, can't you?"

"Naturally."

"You don't seem like the type to dance."

"What's that suppose to mean! Of course I can dance."

Oliver sighed, "Ah the path not taken. But I understand that you are too chicken to go with me so I will just head back inside." He turned to leave but I stopped him with my exclamation.

"Excuse me? If either one of us were to be chicken it would be you."

He turned, "So you will go with me? Be my date?"

I glared at him briefly, "There better not be some secret motive here."

He smiled at me kindly, "There isn't. Don't worry."

"The twenty galleons?"

"I said George could keep them." He offered his arm. "So you'll be my date?"

I took his arm. "Yes. But for the record, you are my date."

So I descended down the stairs to the Great Hall, me, Morgana Montague, proud slytherin beater, dressed like a queen on the arm of Oliver Wood, captain of the gryffindor quidditch team, my theoretical enemy. But, that night I felt as though Oliver and I were the exact opposite of enemies. It was a good feeling.

Author's Note: Yay! How did you like that? I know it is a tad shorter than I usually do but don't worry the next chapter is, dundunduna! The Yule Ball! Ooooooo what's in store. I am working as fast as I can to get the chapters up for you lovely lovely people but alas that thing called school. I will not lie to you, it is your reviews that keep me motivated. I love hearing from you . . . about anything! Anything anyone wants to see, just let me know and I will try to get it into the story for ya. See you!


	9. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: if you want, have Morgana. I am not selfish!

Author's Note: Well from what I hear people want a bit of romance/fluff . . . I am trying my best to make this story interesting and unique so it won't be as cliche as I think some people would be comforted to see. But just read the chapter and find out! Also, I can't thank people enough for the reviews. oh and i am not good at dancing myself so forgive my crappy writing of it.

Chapter Nine: The Yule Ball

When Oliver and I entered the Great Hall in a fashionably late.The opening dance between head boy and girl (A/N: I totally made that one up but hey it is before the fourth book so it could happen) had just ended and people were milling about themselves. I expected to first person to come over to be from slytherin. But instead it was from Hufflepuff . . . Cedric Diggory to be exact.

"Hey, Wood," he greeted with a friendly smile that made most girls swoon but for me, it made me sneer, like every slytherin boy strangely enough, scowled upon his approach. He smiled at me in an insincere greeting that seemed sincere to anyone. He didn't recognize me.

"So Wood. Who is your beautiful date?"

I couldn't believe this. Perhaps Graham wasn't exaggerating when he said a bit of makeup and no one would recognize me. I unconsciously gripped tighter onto Oliver's arm. "Do a double take, Diggory," I said cooly.

He did and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Montague?" he shouted. "Morgana Montague?" People started to look in our direction.

I elbowed Oliver discretely in the stomach, "If you dare laugh at me . . ." I hissed.

He turned to me and grinned. "But no one is laughing. You're a date to be proud of."

"I thought I told you, you are my date," I said eyeing him.

His grin didn't fade. "Well then, I hope you're as proud of me as I am of you."

I for one of the first times in a while, I felt uneasy. Uneasy because I had really . . . never been treated this nicely before.I watched Diggory start to talk to Oliver and I looked across the Great Hall towards the slytherins staring in shock, that I didn't want to act like myself. I didn't want to be held down by the typical restrictions of image. It was the night of the Yule Ball, the first and probably last one I would ever go to. I wanted to dance and if I could really piss some people off in the process, then I would.

The music started up again and Dumbledore invited everyone to the dance floor. "Excuse me, Diggory," I said pulled Oliver towards the dance floor.

Diggory got the hint right away. "Well, I won't stand in your way," he said stepping aside. "Treat him kindly, Morgana," he said with a smile. "Oh and Morgana," he added. Oliver and I stopped and looked over to him. His smile widened. He took my hand and placed a kiss upon it, "You look beautiful tonight."

My initial reaction was to tell him to fuck off but, I pushed myself a bit and accepted the compliment, telling myself I could kill him on the quidditch field if I wanted to.

Oliver and I entered the dance floor along with many, many other couples. As the dance begun, I discovered Oliver wasn't lying. He could dance. Every spin and step was an indicator that he had taken lessons. I wasn't paying attention to everyone else on the floor, as far as I was concerned for the moment it was just us.

"So you weren't lying," I said keeping my eyes on him as we continued dancing. "About the dancing I mean."

"Did you think I was?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"I don't know. You gryffindors aren't trust worthy."

He pulled me in towards him with a spin. We were quite close together when he said, "You seem to trust me."

I pulled away as the dance continued, "Not all things are what they seem."

"No," he said with a laugh, "they are not. The beautiful girl in front of me is proof of that."

I opened my mouth to say something and before I could we changed partners. My next partner really didn't look too happy to be dancing. It took me a moment to realize it was Derek! "You look unhappy," I said in a smug voice.

He turned as if to sneer at me, but the expression melted off his face as he recognized me. "Morgan?" I nodded. He was speechless for a few moments, his sputtering made me feel pretty good about myself. "You look . . ." his eye were the size of beachballs.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as he stepped on my foot.

Derek's face flushed, "I am so sorry."

"It wouldn't usually be a big deal but these shoes . . ." I said with slight strain in my voice.

He glanced down and his face went a shade darker, "I am terribly sorry, Morgan."

I smirked, "Call me Morgana, Derek."

"Huh?" he looked at me, "why?"

"I am dressed like a Morgana tonight," I said before I realized my own reasoning.

"Alright," he said then resumed focusing on his dancing. He wasn't very good. He danced like a beater and it didn't help that he appeared very nervous.

Finally I couldn't stand him stepping on my feet any longer. He danced like a beater and these shoes weren't forgiving. "Relax, Derek!" I said probably more forcefully than I should have. "If you step on my toes on more time, I will bleed all over the floor. If I was wearing my normal shoes I wouldn't care but . . ."

He glanced down and turned pink with embarrassment. "I am terribly sorry, Morgan – a," he said correcting himself quickly without looking at me.

"Am I really so different tonight that you cannot look me in the face?" I asked staring at me. I do not like it when people avoid my eyes.

Derek looked at me like I was daft. "Are you different? What type of question is that? Of course you are! You are dressed like the queen of slytherin and on the arm of gryffindor quidditch captain!"

"Queen of slytherin?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come off it, Morgana," he said as we danced. "You are the ideal slytherin and there isn't another who doesn't want to kill Wood at this moment."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked as I twirled under his arm.

Derek laughed briefly, "If you want to think of it that way, sure."

"Why thank you, Derek," I said sarcastically. "I do think I put a fair bit of effort into looking different." But I realized was no longer dancing with Derek but with Kevin Bletchley.

"Then why did you waste in on that gryffindor prat?"

I shrugged, "It just turned out that way."

By the time that dance had finished I had danced with everyone on the slytherin quidditch team except Flint and Graham, if he even counts. When the dance ended, I moved over towards the punch. I ran into Cho Chang, the ravenclaw seeker there. She was glaring at me. I never liked her and she really hated me after we royally kicked ravenclaw's ass last weekend.

"Who do you think you are," she said hatefully (coincidentally, similar to Alicia Spinnett). "Who try to kill men on the quidditch field then steal them away from their dates?"

"Excuse me?" I said as I took a sip of the punch.

"Don't bloody act like you don't know what I am talking about," she said with a sneer. Asians don't have good sneers. Trust me, I am in slytherin, I know what a good sneer looks like.

"Good thing I am not acting," I said smoothly.

"You dress up one night to lure into your claws then you turn them over to the rest of you slytherin snakes." I didn't know Chang hated me this much but I didn't let it faze me too badly.

"Good thing I am not here on quidditch or house business," I said taking another sip of my punch.

"It's bad enough you cheaters almost killed every captain," her statement wasn't false, I had also knocked Davies off his broom during that one game. He was a good flyer though and got back on quickly . . . damn him for that. "But when you steal them away from their girlfriends, that is –"

"Wait a second,"I said cutting her off coldly. "Please fill me in the details, Chang," I said pronouncing her name like it was a sound. "Who am I stealing and who is their girlfriend?"

"First of all," she said her voice lofting with ravenclaw arrogance, "don't you touch Cedric. Second of all, it is obvious to everyone in this school that Katie Bell and Oliver Wood are involved."

"Oh excuse me,"I said with false sincerity. "That fact wasn't made clear when Wood asked me to be his date to the ball." She glared at me and walked away. I gulped down the rest of my punch. Not that I cared about Bell's feelings, but the last thing I wanted was for people to believe I was the third point in a weird gryffindor love triangle. So I began to form a hand to allow me time to confront Oliver.

First I would preoccupy Bell, then I would tell him to meet me in the courtyard, then I would leave and he would follow, but not obviously. Simple, no? So, in order to put step one into place, I needed Graham. I walked over to where he, Caitlyn and some of the other slytherin guys, including Flint were standing around talking. I avoided Flint's eyes as I pulled Graham away.

"What is it, Morgana?" he hissed.

"I need a favor," I said.

"What is it?" he began sarcastically. "Do you need me to knock some sense into you? What the hell are you wearing and what the hell are you doing with Wood?" he whispered harshly.

"I thought you would approve of me actually looking like a girl," I began with a grin.

He scowled, "You are breathtaking. What the hell is this about?"

I spun him around by the shoulders and pointed straight ahead. "I need you to preoccupy Katie Bell."

"What, you mean like dance with her?"

I shrugged, "Whatever you want. Though come on, admit it, you would love to dance with her." I didn't wait to hear his answer to the last question. I shoved him towards the gryffindor chaser. I watched with my arms folded across my chest as my brother brought the blonde out to the dance floor.

Seeing that phase one had been completed, I floated over to where Oliver was standing talking to Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley. I ignored their agast expressions as I whispered into Oliver's ear, "Can you meet me in the courtyard in five minutes?" He nodded and I slowly floated out of the Great Hall.

I sat down on a bench and began to think. It was unintentional really but I found my thoughts going back to all that Chang had said. I took off on several different trains of thought but they all led me back to wondering, how did Oliver and I stand? As I sat there alone on the bench with the night air around me as well as the echoes of the music, I suddenly found myself wanting my pants, wanting my hair up in its usual high ponytail and no makeup on my face.

I heard someone approach and I looked up thinking it was Oliver. It wasn't. It was Marcus Flint.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually, you can," he said coldly. I was a bit taken aback because he usually doesn't direct that type of tone at me. "What are you doing with Wood? I thought you were going with Weasley."

"I was," I replied cooly. "He stood me up and Wood graciously invited to be my date."

"I don't like it," Marcus said. He seemed more like Marcus than Flint right now.

"I don't recall asking for your approval."

"Did you ask for your brother's?" he shot back. I mentally rolled my eyes. How chauvinistic can slytherin guys get. A sad trait that lies in perhaps less than 20. More of a stereotype of anything but I won't deny that the trait flared up every now and then. Like now.

"I suppose I asked about as much as he did when he decided to go dance with Katie Bell." He gave me a questioning look. "See for yourself,"I said gesturing towards the inside. He looked and sure enough, my brother was waltzing with Katie Bell across the floor. I was surprised when she appeared to be smiling and enjoying herself. I didn't tell Graham she had to enjoy it and I know for a fact that Graham is not an over-achiever. That is why I am a year ahead of him academically.

"I still don't like you dating Wood," Marcus said turning back to me.

"We aren't dating," I said sharply.

"Then what do you call this?"

"I call it a gesture to keep me from being embarrassed."

Marcus laughed, "You think Wood cares whether or not some slytherin is embarrassed? He sees you as our weak point and is trying to get you wrapped around his gryffindor finger so they can – "

"Marcus,"I said acidly. "What the hell are talking about? This has nothing to do with houses or quidditch or anything else!" I shouted raising my voice at the end. "By accompanying someone from another house and quidditch team does not signify treason, betrayal or anything of the sort. You know that. I don't recall Davies harrassing you when you dated his chaser! I don't remember Diggory trying to criminalize his keeper when she dated you."

"But this is Gryffindor."

"No," I said. "This has nothing to do with Gryffindor. This has to do with Oliver and whatever your hidden message is here, you might as well just say it because it is getting you no where to hide behind our gryffindor rivalry."

"You are still my beater," he said trying to reclaim lost ground (metaphorically that is).

"And this has nothing to do with quidditch!" I shouted in a final tone. "Now please, leave me alone!"

Marcus silently sighed. "Can I say one last thing," he said with his eyes closed as though he hated how he had just handled things.

"Go ahead," I said folding my arms across my chest.

He looked me straight in the eyes. "You are very beautiful." He turned his back and walked away. My arms fell slowly to my sides in surprise. Not about the compliment, but because he didn't say "tonight".

I was snapped out of my pensive state when I heard a rustling behind me. Curious, I carefully stepped on top of the bench and looked over to the other side of the hedges and saw Pansy Parkinson dominating Draco Malfoy in what appeared to be a very fierce make-out session. "Hey kids," I called in a mocking voice. Their heads both shot up and Pansy blushed a tomato red and Draco looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"M-M-Morgana?" he sputtered. Red lipstick was all over his mouth.

"Montague to you, Draco," I said with a sly smirk. "You better run along before I tell one of the professors that some third years were out after their bedtime."

"Fuck off," Draco said, frantically rubbing his mouth. He glanced at me a second time. "What the hell?" he said taking in my hair. Don't tell me there is an actual montague girl on the otherside of that hedge." I gave him the finger and gestured for Pansy to come over.

"Yes?" she said in an apprehensive tone.

"In the locker room the other day," I whispered to her. "I heard Draco telling the guys he loves it when girls smack and or pinch his ass really hard."

"Really?" she said as though she had just received the Midas touch. I nodded and she grabbed Draco to do god knows what things little thirteen year olds shouldn't. She probably didn't deserve it but whatever it was still really funny.

I snickered to my self and stepped off the bench. I turned around and found myself facing Oliver. "Whoa," I exclaimed a bit surprised. "When did you arrive, Oliver?"

His face was quite serious. "I heard all you said to Flint."

"I didn't know my voice carried into the Great Hall . . ." I said eyeing him carefully, knowing he mustn't have been in the Great Hall then.

"I came out to see what you wanted and I overheard," he replied.

"Anything you hear of interest that sparked such a serious face?" I asked.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked me quickly and firmly.

"What? Didn't catch that," I honestly didn't.

He sighed and started over. "Did you mean what you said, Morgana?"

"I have said many things I mean."

"Did you mean what you said about our date having nothing to do with quidditch or house rivalries?"

That reminded me of the whole reason I wanted my brother to take care of Katie Bell and him out here. "Before I respond," I began, "are you and Katie Bell involved?"

He jerked back, "Katie? What makes you say that, Morgan?"

"I was practically verbally assaulted by Cho Chang who accused me of breaking up whatever is between you two. The last thing I want is to be apart of some weird gryffindor mating season."

Oliver laughed at my last comment. "There is nothing going on between Katie and I, at least not that I know of." He shrugged in an innocent, oblivious boyish way. "Who understands what goes on in girls' heads?"

I snorted lightly, "I sure don't. I barely understand slytherin girls. And they are the easiest."

"I beg to differ," Oliver said with a smile. "You are quite difficult to understand."

"Really now? Maybe you are just daft."

Oliver laughed again, "I could be."

"Admitting faults to the enemy," I said with a smirk. "Tsk, tsk Mr. Wood. That's dangerous."

I couldn't get why he found me so funny. He wouldn't stop chuckling at my comments. Was I losing my touch? When I came out of my thoughts I found a hand in front of me. It was Oliver's.

"Care for a dance out in the courtyard?" he asked in a noble voice. The echoes of the music were audible and we really were the only people out there.

"Sure, why not," I said with surprising speed that even surprised myself. "You can dance after all."

We waltzed for a minute or so in silence, just moving to the music before Oliver broke the silence with a question. "Are you and Derek Bole a couple?"

"What?" my voice said very flatly.

"He asked me very rudely by the way, if I was dating you or if I was using you."

I paused, it wasn't like Derek to go up to someone and demand things of them. That was Marcus, maybe Kevin and Terence too. "What did you answer?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What did you tell him?"

Oliver's face flushed red, "uh . . . you answer my question first."

I complied, it wasn't a hard question. "Derek is perhaps one of my best friends. In a slytherin way."

"Oh. I think he fancies you."

"Wow,"I said spinning under his arm. "That was a blunt unwanted picture."

"You sound like it's illogical."

"It is!" I said. It truly was . . . Derek? No. "Derek like pretty girls, girly girls. Not foul-  
tempered, quick tongued girls."

"What if I said I liked foul tempered, quick tongued girls?" Oliver said with a sly Scottish grin.

I stopped dancing and stared at him. We had unconsciously danced ourselves into a corner. "I have been meaning to ask you Oliver, how do we stand after tonight?"

He looked back at me, "What do you mean?"

"What is going on between you and I?"I clarified. "I want to know so I can properly denounce it when I get bombarded with questions tomorrow at breakfast. The last thing I want is – " I was cut off when Oliver quickly and unexpectedly pressed his lips down onto mine. By the time I realized what was going on, the kiss was over.

Oliver looked extremely flustered. He said some things that totally went over my head and the next thing I knew I was staring at his back as he re-entered the Great Hall to go to the Gryffindor commons no doubt.

I was staring dumbly with my fingertips barely resting on my lips. What had just happened? And more over, why was I kind of sad it had ended? Suddenly, I snapped back to reality and realized my new predicament. The situation had just gotten a lot more complicated and I still didn't have my fucking answer to how I am supposed to act tomorrow. Bugger. This meant I had to go after him.

I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I weaved around people to get to the exit which I swore I just saw Oliver walk through. Once I got out of the Great Hall I started to go really fast up the staircases. I thought I could manage it in heels and I did for a while. I caught sight of Oliver on about the third floor.

"Wait, Oliver!" I shouted. He turned and looked at me from the next staircase up. Just then, the edge of my heel slipped on the step and I went sliding down the staircase I had just climbed. I smashed against the wall and clutched my head, shouting some colorful words. I checked to feel for blood anywhere but I soon realized that other fingers were doing it. Not my own. I opened my eyes and stared into the brown orbs of Oliver Wood.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a very compassionate, caring voice.

"Just fine," I said through clenched teeth. "Nothing I can't walk off."

"Are you sure?" he said as though he didn't believe me.

"No,"I acknowledged. "But I don't know the extent of what could be wrong so I can't say I am."

"Can you stand?" he asked. I just realized he was inches away from my face.

"Oliver," I said changing the subject. "Why did you sprint away from the courtyard?"

He blushed, obviously a bit embarrassed. "Well . . . I thought you would be angry with me and . . . I thought that if I didn't face you –"

"Do you know how much more complicated you made things for me?" I hissed. "You still never answered my question!"

"Which question was that?" Oliver asked.

"What does this make us?" I asked angrily. "What are we? How do things stand? I need to now before tomorrow!"

He appeared in thought for several moments and apparently his mind was in my eyes. Was it just me or was he getting closer. "How do you want us to be?" he whispered.

I didn't have an answer. Oh my god. The end is coming. Morgana Montague is losing her ability to think on her feet. In fact, I think I am losing my ability to think at all. Those perfect, full lips are moving closer and I am so far gone that I am doing nothing to stop them.

When they met mine, my mind was gone on vacation. I kissed back. He was surprised I could tell but I didn't stop. It felt too good and I didn't care to think of all the sides of the issue. I felt Oliver's tongue probe my mouth open and I let him only to meet his tongue with my own. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. We kissed for what seemed like forever even though it was only a few minutes.

We finally pulled away from one another and stared at eachother in horror at what had just happened. "This has nothing to do with houses," I whispered.

"And this has nothing to do with quidditch . . ."Oliver finished.

"I should get back," I said. "The guys will wonder where I am."

"Oh, yeah, of course,"Oliver said, a little flustered himself. He got to his feet and gave me a hand. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes," I replied, smoothing out my robes and beginning to descend the stairs. I stopped and turned back. "But Oliver, that still doesn't answer my question."

"Whatever you want," he said with a smile. "Answer them however you want."

I nodded and was about to resume walking down the stairs when he called out my name. "Morgana?"

"Yes?" I asked looking back up at him.

"This won't be our last meeting, will it?" he looked at me with one of the most sincerest expressions I think I have ever seen on someone before.

"No, Oliver," I said shaking my head. "I don't think I would even if I wanted it to be."

Author's Note: there you go. A nice long one. I made this long to hopefully tide you over if it takes me an extra couple days to get the chapter up. Let me say it again, reviews help me update faster. They make me feel like my work is significant in some sense. I am interested in how people like this chapter and what people want to see. I look forward to hearing from you. See you!


	10. Quidditch and Innocent Snowball Fights

Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself

Author's Note: I am so glad people liked the last chapter! I want to give a special thanks to SoccerGirl (an anonymous reviewer) who gave me a great idea what to do next.

Chapter Ten: Quidditch and Innocent Snowball Fights

The next morning I woke up late. I rolled over and looked at the clock. I nearly chocked on my own morning saliva when I saw that I only had an hour to get to the train that took everyone to King's Cross. I sat up sharply. I was alone in my dorm. "Bugger, bugger, bugger," I said as I started throwing on clothes and putting my hair up.

"Morgana!" Graham screamed up the stairwell at me. I heard him running up the stairs. "I just woke up! Are you up? We have an hour!" he opened the door. I spun around to look at him. He too must have just woken up. His hair was a mess, he had his shirt on backwards and inside-out. He had slight bags under his eyes and I could only guess what time he went to bed.

"Oh no," he said, seeing me rush around frantically. "Don't tell me you just woke up too . . ."

"That is the case," I said as I pulled my trunk out from under my bed.

"Oh my God!" Graham exclaimed grabbing at his hair, "You didn't pack either!"

I turned to him with my eyes wide in horror, "You didn't pack!"

"Neither did you!" he shouted back, throwing a bunch of shirts at me.

"Throw me those clothes over there," I said gesturing next to him as I shoved the shirts into the trunk.

"I am NOT touching your bras and knickers," he said in a firm voice.

"Throw it to me now or we won't make the train!" I shouted. I was pissed off and in no mood for my brother's childness. I can be quite scary when I'm like this.

"Yes, ma'am," Graham said and starting tossing me my clothes. I shoved them in my clothes in as fast as I could. When I finished I told Graham to get it to the common room and I would pack his. He had protested but I said he couldn't pack for shit speed.

I ran into the boys dorm. It wasn't completely empty, I discovered that Derek Bole and three other slytherin guys were staying home for the holidays and I discovered that Derek and some fifth year like to sleep in the nude.

I pulled out Graham's trunk, slammed it open and started to fill it with his stuff. Derek jerked upwards when he saw me, "Morgan! What the hell are you doing here?" The other guys in the dorm suddenly got very nervous, whether it was because of the for-sure rumors that were spread around last night or the fact that an older girl was in their dorm.

"Graham and I are late for the train," I said in a hurry. I heard Graham push my trunk down the stairs of the girls' dorm then sail down after it. I heard him curse as he undoubtably tripped and fell. I would have snickered if I wasn't in such a hurry.

I packed the bare minimum for Graham. A couple pairs of boxers, one pair of robes, two shirts, two pairs of pants and some random hygiene things I found strewn around. I locked his trunk shut and shoved it down the stairs.

I met Graham in the common room. We had fifteen minutes. He shouted Merry Christmas up at the guys then we pushed our trunks to the stairs. It was a bitch to get them up and it took forever after Graham lost grip of his. We were running to the Great Hall, pushing our trunks as fast as we could. We were about to enter the Great Hall when we heard a train whistle. We looked at eachother and rushed to the window just to see the train pull across the tracks going around the snowy hills.

"Shit," Graham said collapsing on his trunk. "What are we going to do, Morgan?"

I sighed and ran a hand over my hair. "We are stuck here for Christmas. I will go send Mum and Dad an owl. You take the trunks back." Before he could protest I was gone up the stairs. I was less than happy. It would be just Derek, Graham and I for the holidays. I was looking forward to some time alone to sort out my Oliver situation . . . I felt like I was in the woods without a compass but oncoming rains.

I scribbled a note to my parents and entered the owlry. I found our owl and stared out the window for a moment. The snowy pitch was so inviting . . . then it hit me what I would do during the holidays. I could play quidditch. You know what they say, kick it back to what you know and I sure as hell knew how to hit a bludger. So, I sent off the owl with the note then hurried back down to the common room and kicked Graham and Derek out to the pitch.

It was really fucking cold the rest of the day but I could have stayed there forever. The cold air pinching my face and the strain of my muscles as I hit the bludger was something that I truly missed savoring. If I had been paying closer attention, I would have noticed all the times Derek tried to talk to me. I was so focused on quidditch that I really didn't think about it.

The next morning, we got an angry letter from our parents, scolding us for our stupidity of missing the train etc etc. But then at the end they said they would send us our gifts on Christmas. To make a long story short, we played quidditch every day until christmas when the three of us opened our presents.

Somehow, my mother must have found out about me going to the Yule Ball because she gave me a new dress. Derek and Graham got a kick out of that. My father on the other hand, encouraged my athleticness and got me the new model firebolt. Graham was pissed and Derek laughed his as off when my brother and I got into a friendly brawl.

I was surprised when my owl flew in with a letter. Derek was the first to grab it when she dropped it. "Morgana," he asked cautiously, eyeing me, "what is Oliver Wood doing sending you letters?"

"What!" Graham and I exclaimed together. I grabbed the letter out of Derek's hands and ripped it open. I had to shove Graham away every five seconds. I read it as quickly as I could.

_Dear Morgana, _

_I find it increasingly hard to rid you from my thoughts. I can hardly wait to come _

_back to school and lay eyes on your beautiful face. I miss you. I long to speak with you again. You were too beautiful for words the night of the Yule Ball and you danced like a queen. I pray you are enjoying your holidays and perhaps maybe even thinking of me. I also hope your brothers don't find this letter and come to kill me,_

_Lover,_

_Oliver Wood_

I stared at it. "What-the-hell?" was all I managed to get out. What in the world was Oliver doing sending me love letters? Had I missed a memo? And what was up with this sudden 'queen' business? I was completely dumbfounded as to what the letter meant. I was pretty sure he expected a reply of similar mushiness but Mr. Wood had another thing coming if he expected me to send him and an equivalent of this garbage.

Before Graham could grab it out of my hands, I crumpled it up and threw it into the fireplace. "What did it say?" Graham whined.

I rolled my eyes, "He was asking me if I had healed yet." I am very appreciative of my ability to make shit up on th spot.

"What happened?" Derek asked, his voice getting cold.

I grumbled quite convincingly, "I tripped in those heels on my way back to the common room." Graham sputtered with laughter and I punched in playfully in the arm. Yes, I can be playful. Call it a sibling thing. "Common," I said, getting up. "Let's go play some quidditch already."

"I dare say she's obsessed, Derek," Graham said so I would hear.

I rolled my eyes and whacked him with my broom, "If I didn't, I would have to talk to you idiots all day."

On the way down to the pitch, I was surprised when Derek pulled me aside, telling Graham we would meet him at the pitch. "What is it, Derek?" I asked.

He looked at me seriously, "What is going on between you and Wood?"

"What do you mean?" I played innocent... in a slytherin way.

"I mean, why are you suddenly his date when last we heard you wanted to kill him? Why is he sending you letters? What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on," I lied. Something was going on, I knew that. I just didn't know what exactly.

"He is a Gryffindor . . ." Derek said.

"Is there a reason you are stating the obvious?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just don't want to see you hurt," he said with specks of what I could possibly call concern in his eyes.

I gave him an are-you-really-serious look. "Show me the day when I shed tears over Oliver Wood and I'll show you the day I date Marcus Flint."

Derek didn't say another word to me on the subject for the rest of the break. It snowed up through the last weekend of break and Graham, Derek and I played quidditch every single day. Practically every blessed moment. By the time everyone arrived on that last Saturday before school started again, I was ready to kick ass in our next game. I was actually looking forward to the next practice, set for next Friday.

That Saturday evening, it was rather nice to be amongst all the slytherins again. As much as I shouldn't like it, you get used to it. They are like your family, as much as you hate to admit it. I especially hate how much we are all similar. Marcus was totally ecstatic Graham said we had been practicing all break. Kevin was telling us all about his vacation doing muggle snowboarding like Adrian dared him to and it was quite an amusing story. I don't like Kevin's new girlfriend though, she is kinda.... whorish. But I am not surprised that works for Kevin.

As I contemplated Kevin's new girlfriend, I suddenly realized Caitlyn had situated herself at the complete opposite end of the table, very far away from Graham. I leaned over to him and asked, "What happened between you and her?"

"She saw me dancing with Katie and got pissed," he whispered back.

I raised my eyebrow, "Katie? First name basis? And why don't you sound sad?"

"Because I'm not," he said glancing at me and nodding his chin towards the entrance to the Great Hall, the gryffindor team was coming in. "Gryffindors are the forbidden fruit. And you know what they say, that is the best kind there is."

"Are you saying you want to date Katie Bell?" I asked. Perhaps it wasn't just me who had an attraction to a gryffindor quidditch player.

Graham grinned slyly, "Why not? I mean," he looked across the way at her, "she's cute."

"But she's a gryffindor," I said. "Wouldn't Flint be all over your ass?"

"No," Graham said. "Who ever said us guys couldn't go out with a gryffindor?"

"You don't want to go out with her," I said with a roll of my eyes. "You want to double time her for props. A conquest, right?"

He glared at me, "What if I do want to actually date her, how would you know? Don't tell me you actually went to the Yule Ball with Oliver Wood just to go with home. You went to show up Flint."

I smirked at him then looked to Oliver, "How would you know, dear brother. He's gorgeous. The forbidden fruit. I find him quite handsome."

He looked at me with a questioning glance, "Are you saying you actually would like to date him? Slytherin and Gryffindor? In a functioning relationship? Not possible."

"Oh really?" I said with a sly smirk towards Oliver, who didn't see me. "I think it could work . . . You couldn't pull it off though?"

"You want to put money on that?" Graham challenged darkly.

"Why not?" I replied nonchalantly, getting rather interested though. "Thirty galleons says you can't date Katie Bell by Valentine's Day."

He looked at me with an identical expression, "You're on."

A few minutes later, I looked over the gryffindor table. I saw Oliver looking right at me. He nudged towards the exit. I nodded and watched him leave the table. I followed several minutes later but when I got to the corridor I saw no one, he was probably standing in the shadows somewhere, he wouldn't have left. I was right because sure enough I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me into the shadows behind a suit of armor.

I found myself staring straight into the eyes of Oliver Wood. "Why hello Oliver,"I said with fake innocence, "how was your Christmas?"

"Why didn't you reply to any of my letters?" he asked.

"Because I wouldn't know what to say," I replied cooly.

It seemed that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. His face twisted. "Oliver,"I continued calmly, "You might be good at forcing yourself to write mushy love notes but I cannot. You don't woo a slytherin like you woo a gryffidor and I don't think huffies require a lot of effort. They will take any sort of love note or bouquet as genuine."

"Did you miss me?" he asked in a soft voice with a vagueness of hope.

"Did you honestly miss me?" I asked. I tried not to sound too sarcastic but it was hard.

"No," he said pulling away from me. "In fact, I didn't miss you at all. Not even your pretty eyes or voice touched my memory once since vacation started."

I smirked, "Well then I suppose you won't want to meet me later so I can confess my _undying_ love for you." I was about to walk away when he grabbed my shoulders and pinned me up against the wall giving me a passionate kiss. I was surprised to say the least but actually began to enjoy it, much to my dismay. When he pulled away, I found myself telling him to meet at the pitch in ten minutes. He said yes and before we could have another spontaneous kiss, I slipped down to the common room.

I was quite amazed at how after my second kiss with the gryffindor captain, my suspicions had been correct, there is something about gryffindor kisses that were the slightest bit addictive. Perhaps it was something in their saliva. As I grabbed my winter coat, scarf and gloves, I completely ignored the pack of cigarettes lying on my bedside table. I said goodbye to the guys that had come back to the common room and headed quickly to the pitch, without my broom just so you know. Who knew I would ever be in such a hurry to see a gryffindor?

I reached the snowy pitch before Oliver and crouched behind one of the seating pillars (A/N: I have no idea what their formal name is) and start to pack two good sized snowballs. I watched as Oliver made his way onto the pitch. He was looking around, most likely trying to figure out if I had arrived yet or just pulled his chain.

Just when he was turned the opposite direction, I sprung out and threw a snowball, hitting him right in the back of the head. He whipped around and I threw the next snowball, getting him in the face. I smirked and tore off, while he shouted, "Oh no you don't, Montague!" He chased me, trying to pack snowballs at the same time.

Who would have thought, a gryffindor quidditch captain and a slytherin beater, having a snowball fight, consensually, with a motive that wasn't murder. As I was lost in my thoughts as I packed a snowball, I stood up to throw it but found myself being tackled to the ground. I was pushed down into the snow, my ponytail above my head and Oliver on top of me. "Isn't this compromising?" I said sarcastically.

"Since when do slytherins compromise?" Oliver said followed my a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Perhaps I am having an effect on you." I was able to bring my arm in and stuff his face full of snowball. I pushed him back and I sat up.

While he was wiping his face, I lay back on the snow, unconsciously making a snow angel. "Hey Morgana?" Oliver said.

"Yeah?" I answered not looking at him.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Where would we go?" I replied nonchalantly. I was staring at the sky and for all those who have every been hypnotized by a snowy sky, know you are only half in tune to the rest of the world.

"Hogsmeade?" he suggested.

"Not nervous about people seeing us?" despite my half tuned in state, a small smirk still crept onto my face.

"Should I be?" he said with gryffindor bravery in his voice.

"Are you afraid of all the guys on the slytherin quidditch team?"

He snorted, "Never."

"Then I'll go with you."

"Why?" he asked and I could tell he was giving me a suspicious eye.

I sat up and grinned. As much as I tried, I could not wipe the smart-ass ness out of it. "Can't you just accept my answer?"

He gave me a cheeky Scottish smile. "Only if you kiss me."

Author's Note: sorry for that chapter. It took me awhile (damn school!) And it wasn't too eventful. A set-up chapter if you will. We have Morgana who developed and opinion on what could be over the holidays (that doesn't necessarily mean in a positive way) and we have what the slytherins think but what do the gryffindors think? Will there be a clash? And what is going on with Graham and Katie? Stay tuned! Please let me know what you want to see or expect to see, comments or questions. I just really like hearing from people. I will work hard on getting the next, more exciting chapter up soon!


	11. How Dates Are and How They Could Have Be...

Disclaimer: Morgana's mine . . . yeah.

Author's Note: Well I am glad I got some feedback! Riley, you aren't dense, don't worry, there is something going on there.

Chapter Eleven: How Dates Are and How They Could Have Been

Oliver and I went down to Hogsmeade that Sunday before the slytherins and gryffindors went down. Only Ravenclaws or Huffies go down early. Because they are smart, they don't want to run into the slytherins. Gryffindors do it so they can glare at us.

Anyway, Oliver unnecessarily helped me out of the carriage and took me to a little café type place for breakfast. "Clever, Morgan,"he said as he opened the door for me.

"What?" I responded, a bit confused my his statement.

"You didn't wear your house scarf," he said with a smile.

"Neither did you," I remarked as we walked inside.

"What can I get for ya?" the middle-aged man behind the counter asked.

"Can I just get some hot chocolate?" I said more than I asked.

"With march newts?"

"Sure," I said.

"And for you?" the man asked Oliver.

"Same," he said. When the man said the total or our orders, I subconsciously reached into my pocket to pay, I was so used to paying for all the stuff I ordered that when Oliver said he would get it, I was surprised.

He grinned coyly at me as though he knew what I was thinking, "Surprised?"

I glared at him briefly then the man handed me my hot chocolate. We sat down and looked across the table at me. "So," he began, resting his chin on his hand. "Do you drink a lot of this stuff?"

I shrugged, "All my brothers hate it as does my dad so I don't get it all that much."

We drank in silence for a while. I looked up at him. He was incredibly handsome. I had never really gotten a chance to look at him. He was staring at the table while I studied him, he looked so different from the guys I surrounded myself with. He seemed so . . . wow I can't believe I am about to use this adjective . . . wholesome. I mean, he appeared so masculine. A guy. Probably any girl's description of the all around perfect guy. I was used to sly, corrupt, conniving guys. I had grown to know ever trick in the book that guys would pull on girls. I mean to get in their pants or get a cheap forgiveness etc. I had shot down slytherin guys like Flint who had tried to pull shit like that on me but . . . never had someone taken me out like this. Not even my brother on our birthday.

He looked up and met my gaze, snapping me out of my thoughts. He grinned and jokingly said, "Is there something on my face?"

"No," I said quickly and started to viciously drinking my hot chocolate, sucking up the marshnewts.

"So where do slytherin guys take their dates?"

I snorted, thinking of Marcus, Graham and the rest of the guys. "They don't take them out anywhere special. Group hang outs to come down here, go to the pitch for a so-called 'romantic walk' when they end up pinning the girl to a tree and making out."

He looked at me surprised. "Do slytherin girls have really low standards or something?"

"No," I said sharply, secretly wondering why I was defending girls I don't' like. "You get used to dealing with your own kind I suppose, that's all."

"Did Flint take you on lame dates like that?"

I nearly choked on my hot chocolate. "What makes you think I dated him?" I nearly shouted, coughing on my hot chocolate.

He looked like he wanted to pat my back or something to help but chose to answer my question instead. "You mean you didn't?"

"Is it just me or have I told you this before?" I growled.

"Sorry, sorry," he said waving his hands. "He just seems. . . very protective of you."

"What do you mean?"

"He is always glaring at me, when I look at you."

I stared at him, "He has caught you looking at me? I rarely catch you doing that!"

"Yeah I know," he said proving his point.

I shivered, "I don't want to go out with Flint. Not unless I absolutely had to."

"Why?" Oliver inquired, "he seems pretty popular."

I threw one of my marsh newts at him, "Because I have more fun with you."

"Oho?" he said with a coy grin. "Now why is that?"

I smirk/grinned but didn't respond. I thought it would be best to let him figure that one out on his own. I don't need to be feeding his ego. "Come on," I said standing up. "Let's go before it gets crowded."

"You aren't planning on leaving are you?" Oliver asked, with his eyebrows raised. I actually had been so I said nothing. "Oh no," Oliver said, grabbing my hand, "you aren't getting away yet." He held onto my hand tightly as he led me out of the café.

"Might I ask what we are doing?" I asked, slightly irritated at how I was being jerked like a ragdoll.

"We are going to walk around Hogsmeade and talk," he said with a confident smile and releasing my hand.

"Are you serious?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Completely," he responded.

"Alright then." So we did just that. For about an hour, we walked around Hogsmeade, just talking and making jokes. Or at least that was what I was doing unconsciously because he kept finding things I said funny. I really couldn't see it. Gryffindors have an odd sense of humor. Every now and then he would steal kisses. At one point, when our feet had taken us to a little area that was only full of first and second years, the kisses got a bit more passionate. Now, I never would have kissed him if I knew that the three gryffindor chasers would see us as they came out of the robes store.

Oliver grinned at me, "Hey Morgana, do you like candy?"

"Not really . . ." I replied knowing that it was probably his favorite food by the look on his face.

His face suddenly fell. "Do you want some or something?" I asked looking over at the candy store.

"Yes . . ." he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "Then go get some. For Christ's sake, it isn't like you are incapable."

His face lit up and he wrapped me in a tight hug accompanied by a passionate kiss. He thanked me again for something that I honestly didn't think needed it. He ran off into the candy store. I turned around to go find a bench to sit and wait and instead found myself staring at the three gryffindor chasers, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett and Katie Bell coming towards me. I realized by the looks on their faces that they had seen my kiss with Oliver and were about to put me in my place. Sound oddly specific? Slytherins do it all the time, that's how I know.

"Just what exactly, do you think you're doing, Montague?" Bell sharply snapped at me.

The three kept coming closer and I unconsciously began go back up, back up into the narrow alley between stores.

"I happen to be enjoying my date with Oliver," I said trying to keep my composure which was growing more difficult by the second.

"Date?" Spinnett mocked. "Is that what you call it? You're manipulating him!"

"Do you have proof to back up that statement?" I challenged. I usually I wouldn't be discouraged but the topic was making my blood heat up and I felt their hostile energy.

"We just saw you kissing him!" Johnson snapped.

"I can assure you it was of his own free will," I replied.

"Like hell it is!" Spinnett shouted at me. "We all know you slytherins are incapable of relationships. Too slimy, too sick and too shallow. You are only using him to bring him and the gryffindor team to downfall!"

"Don't think for a second we will let that happen," Johnson snarled.

Now I am sure if I hadn't been in slytherin, I could have probably gotten along with these girls. But I am in slytherin and when someone throws a punch at me, it isn't apart of my constitution to ignore it. However, I scanned Oliver's possible reactions if I beat back on his chasers, causing broken lips, limbs and swelling eyes. I shouldn't have cared but for some reason I did.

Spinnett punched me hard in the chest and I crumpled slightly. They encircled around me and ganged up on me. Don't underestimate quidditch girls ever. They can throw their punchs and I knew this well. I lashed out when I got the chance but one of their nails had make a cut above my eye and the trickle of blood was blinding my vision. I felt my nails make a deep scratch in someone's skin. The brawl continued, if you could call it a brawl. It was more like three gryffindors kicking the shit out of a slytherin. I am tough I will say but I am not invincible to the advantages of a group.

When I felt another punch hit me in the stomach, I latched onto their sleeves. I pulled them forward. I could see that it was Johnson. I sprinted through the opening I had made in their circle and darted out of the alley. Oliver was standing in front of the candy store, looking around for me most likely. I pushed past him so hard that he stumbled back. "Morgana?" I heard him said. I ran down every deserted alley in Hogsmeade until I was out of the village and then I still kept running.

Before long, I felt my legs collapse beside the lake. I stared out at the water. It was so calm and peaceful. I leaned over and looked into the water at my reflection. I cringed. I looked terrible, even by my standards, clumps of hair had come out of my ponytail, I had lots of cuts on my face, some that were bleeding. I felt bruises forming all along my stomach and my skin in general ached.

"Fuck," I cursed as I slumped over. I should have fought back more. I should have beaten each of them to a bloody pulp. But I didn't, for Oliver's sake, and it was I who was paying for it. Damn him.

"Morgan?" I looked over my shoulder to see Marcus coming towards me.

"Shit," I muttered and quickly turned around so he would not see the state of me.

I was too late, he apparently already had. "Morgan, what happened?" he asked and sat down beside me. His voiced sounded genuine and that was unnerving. I tried to look away but he tugged my hands so I had to look at him. "What happened?" he repeated.

Could I really confide in Marcus? What would happen if I did? What would happen if I didn't? I figured the latter would the be the worst out of the two so I decided to tell him. I tried to keep all the dignity I could in my voice when I began, "Gryffindor – "

He cut me off in a fit of anger. "What! Those Gryffindors did this to you? I will kill Wood! I will kill him!"

"Marcus, please," I said grabbing him and pulling him back down as he tried to stand. "Don't."

"Don't what?" he asked looking at me. "How can you not want me to beat the daylights out of them? I will make every gryffindor pay for what they did."

Marcus was starting to sound like some war-driven general. Sure, apart of me would love to see every gryffindor suffer but I wasn't about to be the reason that Marcus went off on his long awaited massacre. "Marcus, don't . . ." I said.

He stared at me. "I don't understand you, Morgan . . ."

"Is it so hard?" I snapped, "I said don't do anything."

He took a hold of my hands, I was too tired to protest. "Can I at least help you back to the common room? Help clean you up?" I was surprised that Marcus Flint had actually listened to me, or at least taken notice to drop the subject.

Before I could respond, I heard someone calling my name. I looked over my should and saw Oliver running towards me. I turned away quickly and he stopped upon seeing Marcus. "Morgana?" he questioned. I didn't need to see his face to know the expression. "What is going on?"

I guess I spoke to soon about Marcus, because he jumped right up and shouted. "I am going to beat you to a bloody pulp that's what's going on, Wood!"

"What the –?" Oliver said jerking back in surprise. "What did I do? Morgana, what did you tell him?"

"Told me enough to give me reason to beat you into the ground," Marcus shouted.

I clutched my head as they both shouted at eachother. I was getting sick of this.

"Why are you so protective of her?" Oliver shouted at him.

"Are you going out with her or something, Wood?" Flint asked angrily.

"Yes I is!" he shouted.

"Oh you son of a bitch," Marcus snarled just before pouncing on him.

I pushed myself up to my feet as they started to brawl. "Stop it!" I shouted. "Just stop it! You're acting like children!" They stopped upon my command. Oliver's eyes widened as he took in my appearance.

"Morgana . . ."Oliver whispered in shock.

"Go to hell," I growled. "Both of you! I don't care if you rip eachother to shreds but make damn sure it isn't over me." I turned on my heel and stormed off to the castle as fast as I could.

Author's Note: sorry that one took a while, I have been a bit uninspired. Well, I did give the brawl that Riley wanted. Thanks for the feedback that I have been getting. I hope people don't think Morgana was being a wuss when she got attacked. It was more that she knew Oliver would be very angry if his chasers were hurt, little does she know that he as more angry that she was hurt.... dun dun dun! Stay tuned!


	12. All's Fair in Love and War Part 1

Disclaimer: lalala here we go again....

Author's Note: wow, I am truly surprised by all the response I have been getting! It makes me so happy! Yay!

Chapter Twelve: All's Fair In Love and War Part 1

It had a been a week since the incident with Oliver and the gryffindor girls. I still hadn't spoken to him. I had threatened Flint that I would never play quidditch for him or speak to him again if he told a soul about how he saw me. He never found out it as from the gryffindor chasers and neither did anyone else. Just the way I wanted it.

I noticed, much to my dismay, that a couple days after the incident, graham seemed to be making significant progress with Bell and her interest appeared completely genuine, compared to that shit she pulled last time. I was completely baffled when I saw them together in the hallways. She thinks she can just kick my ass and then go flirt with my brother? She has another thing coming. I had been plotting my revenge for approximately three days. I had figured that I also could hit two birds with one stone by winning that bet.

I was on my way to the library when I heard a giggle and I sounds of kissing. I cringed and ducked behind a suit of armor. I was a lot more cautious nowadays because I didn't want to run into someone I really wouldn't like to see. I had been hanging out with the slytherin guys a fair deal. Which means, all practice long, every practice, then hanging out in the common room afterwards and through all this, I was quite proud at how I had been able to avoid Flint. I mean in a one-on-one situation. My cuts had healed by the way. No sign that they were ever there, gotta love your potions.

I peered around the quite of armor and almost choked on my own spit. Graham was flat out snogging Katie Bell in the hallway. I couldn't believe my eyes. Had I underestimated slytherin capabilities?

Graham pushed her way and faked a guilty look (he's my brother I know what those look like). "We shouldn't do this, Katie. I don't want you to feel like you are betraying your house or team. Besides I know you are still getting over Oliver and – " she got him off by grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a sharp kiss.

"Damn Oliver," she said huskily. "I don't want him any more, I want you."

"Whatever the lady wants," he said with a sly smirk. "The lady gets."

I quickly turned around and leaned against the wall. "Oh my god," I whispered. This had to stop. Was the entire world crazy. There was no way in hell that Katie Bell was going to kiss my brother like that and there was no way I was going to lose that bait and . . . wait . . . what had she said about Oliver? Oh god . . . perhaps that was why she . . . Wow, it all made sense, the particularly nasty glares, not the mention the particular intent. But then why was she all of a sudden falling for my brother? Oh, I know, I am a slytherin I understand plots like this. She originally probably wanted to wind him around her finger but, as I have said before, gryffindors aren't meant to be cunning, far too wholesome and honest. But I had my edge. A smirk spread across my face. Isn't blackmail lovely?

I watched as my brother pushed Katie away again. "But what about your team? I don't want you to get kicked off for talking to a . . . kissing a slytherin like me." Damn, my brother was impressive. No wonder all the slytherin guys date girls from other houses . . . so easy to fool. "What would they say if they saw us?" Graham said stroking her face.

She grabbed his face and said, "No one has to know." Was it just me or had my revenge just thrown itself at my feet? Eventually the two broke up and Bell went entered the library while my brother practically skipped back down to the slytherin common room.

I found Katie Bell searching for some books in an isle that happened to be in the back of the library, how convenient. I know what I was about to do was mean, cruel and what other houses call "slytherin mind-fucking" but I felt no real need to suppress it.

"Well if it isn't Katie Bell," I said as I approached her.

She turned around and glared at me. "I see you healed nicely," she spat. Of course, how else would she say it, I am the bad guy to her . . . bad girl . . . whatever.

"Why yes," I replied. "Of course who knows if I will ever heal after seeing you snog my brother senseless." If possible, all the color drained from her face and they say we slytherins have pride . . . we do but we don't get cornered so easily. Unlike . . . Katie Bell! Haha, wow I crack myself up. A snake-like grin spread across my face. "You think you were being discrete? I am sure your beloved Oliver and your teammates would love to hear about this."

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Me?" I said with fake shock. "Why, I am just looking out for my brother. Who knows what could be cooking inside that pretty blond gryffindor head of yours."

"What do you want?" she repeated through clenched teeth.

"Well . . ." I said pretending to be thoughtful about it. "Perhaps there is an arrangement to be made."

"What?" she hissed.

"The day you go one a date with my brother," I said leering close to her like a vulture moving in on its prey, "is the day every gryffindor knows about your relationship with Graham Montague, oh and it is also the day Graham finds out about our little confrontation in the alley and not to mention the rest of slytherin house will be fed a couple other juicy details on reason they should butcher you all in the next quidditch match, in the stands or out."

"You cold-hearted bitch . . ." she said with disgust.

I stretched out my hand to her and smirked in triumph. Fifty Galleons would be mine in a matter of weeks. "Seal the deal." She reluctantly shook my hand. I spun around on my heel to leave the library. If I had stayed a moment longer or slowed my pace, I would have heard her whisper, "Two can play this game."

Well, my plan went smoothly for about a week. I had to acknowledge that Katie was doing a good job of keeping her relationship with my brother under wraps. They weren't absent at every meal and it just wasn't obvious. I was impressed. Almost every gryffindor could be in slytherin if they had perhaps one more gene that wasn't devoted to bravery or honesty or impulsiveness.

Anyway, my plan _went _smoothly, until I was up in the library one night, completely minding my own business. I was alone too by the way. When I was engulfed unexpectedly by a arms and held in a tight embrace. A familiar masculine scent surrounded me and I realized almost instantly that it was Oliver. "Huh?" was all I managed to get out.

"Someone told me you were up here," he said into my ear. "I wanted to say I am so sorry for what happened."I blanched. He knew. Or at least that was what I thought at the time. I didn't say anything.

He pulled away and tugged me out of my chair and towards the ground. I didn't know what he was up to until he crawled under the table. I followed suit with an internal shrug. The second I got under the table, Oliver pulled me into another warm embrace.

"What as that for?" I asked as I pulled away. I suppressed a smile. He smelled nice.

He held my face in his hands and looked directly into my eyes. "I am sorry that you got hassled you after they saw us at Hogsmeade." I would have raised an eyebrow because he sounded so genuine that it was weird. Before I could say anything, he kissed me. I forgot all about how angry I was with him a week ago, about what he had just said and everything else quite frankly.

I don't know how long we were under that table kissing but I know that I didn't want him to pull away. But he did. "Morgana," he began. I didn't want him to talk, I wanted to kiss him but when I leaned back in, he held me away. "Morgana," he said again. "Can I ask you something?"

I settle back into a sitting position. "You already did." I hated this, it was so awkward waiting for him to say something.

He took a deep breath and said, "Morganawillyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What?" I blinked.

He closed his eyes and said more slowly as though it was difficult, "Morgana, would you be my girlfriend?"

I blinked again. "What brings this about?"I honestly didn't know how to react so I did what I always do, stay calm.

"Because," he said looking down. "I like you, Morgana. A lot. I . . . can't really explain it."

"You want to make sure that I won't be claimed my some other slytherin," I said with a roll of my eyes. What is with boys and possessiveness?

"Yes . . ." he said, slowly looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

I may be a slytherin but no one can resist the puppy eyes of Oliver Wood. I looked away, thinking. "Alright," I said after a moment.

His reaction was delayed for a moment but once what I had said sunk in, he grinned like an idiot. Crazy Scott. "But," I said sharply turning to him. "I don't want anyone to know."

His face fell. "Why?"

Now it was my turn to look at him like he was daft. "Think about it, Oliver. Every gryffindor would want to hang you for treason and every slytherin would want to beat you to a bloody pulp or make me get quidditch information out of you."

"Good point," he mumbled. He turned to me as though preparing to say something and I shut him up by capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. I couldn't explain what drew me to him. Perhaps it was chemical, that is what I assured myself it was. Chemical lust. But oh how I enjoyed it. He returned the kiss with equal passion.

I pulled away and glanced at the clock. It was late almost curfew. I cursed under my breath. I scrambled to get out from under the table but Oliver grabbed my hand. "Where are you going so fast?"

"Back to my common room . . ." I replied slowly. What was he up to?"

He smirked. "Not without a fight." Before I could get away, he tackled me and started tickling me. I am insanely ticklish. You probably wouldn't have guessed it right? It is classified information that no one except Graham knows but then again, I know that Graham squeals like a girl when you tickle him. . . unfortunately so do I.

"Stop! Stop!" I gasped in between giggles.

"Make me!" he challenged.

I gasped for air quickly before grabbing him and pulling him down into another sweet kiss. He was surprised for about a moment before thoroughly contributing. I rolled him over so that I was on top. "Does that work for you?" I said with a smirk.

He smirked back at me and said in a light sing-song voice, "Morgana's ticklish, Morgana's ticklish."

I glared at him and kneed him in the stomach. I smirked and crawled out from under the table. He called after me and I glanced back when I reached the doorway. He smiled at me then rolled back over onto his back. A small smile crept onto my face as I left the library. I am still amazed the librarian didn't notice.

The next day after dinner, Derek and I sat down to work on our transfiguration assignment together. I slowly began to realize that I spend a lot time doing homework with him. It is nothing social. We aren't buddy-buddy or anything. But the fact that we do it at the same table, asking each other for answers, hit me just as I realized I needed to leave to go meet Oliver in the library.

I got up and started to pack my books as I quickly thought of a way to make a clean getaway. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out for a smoke," I said. Smooth, if I do say so myself.

"Nasty habit," he muttered and when back to his work. I quickly left the common room and hurried up to library. The lights were out and I was surprised to find that no one was there. Not even the librarian, because it was (duh) after curfew. But what I really mean was, there was no Oliver.

"Over here."

I turned around and saw Oliver leaning in the doorframe with rose between his lips. The shadows cloaked him and gave him a look of debonaire mystery. "Well, well, well," I said with a smirk/smile (take it however you want). "What's that for?"

He slid the rose from his mouth and said, "For you."

"Why?"

He shrugged and grinned playfully. "I thought I would be original," he said jokingly.

"More original than you think,"I said.

"Oho?"

"The only flowers I ever received was a batch of poison ivy . . . if that counts." I recalled the time when this ravenclaw boy sent me poison ivy because I didn't go to some dance with him. I don't exactly remember who or which dance. It was in fourth year.

Oliver grinned and put the flower in my hair. "Ew, Oliver spit," I said sarcastically with a straight face.

He pretended to get all huffy, "Well if that's how you feel about it then –" I cut him off by grabbing his collar and pulling him into a rough kiss.

So it continued a bit like this, for about a week. Innocent little surprises and meetings in the library. I didn't think about our relationship or what was developing between Oliver and I during those couple hours every night because frankly, I didn't want to. Subconsciously, I was quite happy living in utter naivety and still believing that there was nothing going on between us. But deny it all I want, there was something. I first really realized this, the night of our quidditch victory against hufflepuff.

Derek Bole and I were heros of the night. In a combined effort, Derek and I had taken out the keeper and given Diggory a mild concussion, allowing Marcus to the shoot at the goal like crazy and Draco to catch the snitch. We and the entire house was enjoying the opportunity for a . . . party I suppose you could call it. Now partying isn't something one would think slytherins would do. But it is. We do it with a vengeance when we have the chance. The guys go wild on butterbeer and fire whisky and the girls . . . do too I suppose.

I must admit that even I got caught up in the atmosphere. Marcus, Terrence, Graham and I, along with several other of our friends (their friends, my aquaintences) were playing a game of wizarding poker (A/N: I made that up out of my ass) with cigarettes and fire whisky around. I stayed away from the fire whisky because. . . after my butterbeer experience? No thank you to anything stronger. The cigarettes though, yes, I indulged in them, in great quantity.

After about the . . . let met think . . . tenth game, I glanced up at the clock. "Oh shit," I whispered. I was late to meet Oliver. I scrambled to get away from the table and I realized it was difficult because I had Marcus clinging to me. "Where ya goin' Morgana?" he said in an incredibly drunken slur.

I scowled, "Terrence!" I shouted over at him.

"Yeah?" he answered. Terrence rarely ever got drunk at these times of things. He never got drunk in victory as far as I know . . . only in defeat (cough last breakupcough).

"Get Marcus up to his room before he pukes on me," I said coldly.

"What do I get for it?" he asked cheekily. I knew he would do it anyways but was just being difficult.

"You get the pleasure of not having a black eye," I snapped.

Once I made it out of the common room, I ran up to the library. I wreaked of cigarettes but I somehow forgot this, when I saw Oliver standing in the dark of the library. He turned around and I rushed towards him. He pushed me away when I tried to kiss him. He had an angry look on his face.

"You're late . . . and you stink of nicotine. What kept you?" his tone indicated he wasn't happy. The one thing I have grown to like about his gryffindor personality is that I can usually tell his emotions by his tone.

"We beat hufflepuff," I answered cooly, taking a step back. I hope he didn't think I was intoxicated, because I most certainly wasn't.

"So you dove into cigarettes and fire whisky?" he snapped.

"I drank no fire whisky for you information," I said cooly. "Derek and I were the heros of the night and I didn't want Graham to drag me into having a good time."

"I didn't know you liked that sort of thing . . ."

"There's a lot of things you don't know, Oliver," I said coldly. "I happen to like playing poker with the rest of my house."

Oliver sighed, "Let's not fight okay, Morgana?"

I blinked. He had a point and I just felt kind of stupid. "We do fight to much."

He shifted his weight uneasily and I snickered. "Oliver, I know I smell and probably taste like cigarettes. I also know that is gross. I'll see you tomorrow."

Author's Note: Don't worry, this isn't the whole chapter, the second part will be up soon. This way it is just a bit more digestible. Sorry this took me so long!


	13. All's Fair in Love and War Part 2

Disclaimer: I own Morgana . . . .why do you want her?

Author's Note: And here comes the 'war' part in the chapter. . . I love drama, don't you? I personally dislike romances where it turns out he liked her all along or visa vera, I think in real life it is much more complex than that and it insults the reader's intelligence to pass it off as such. There . . . my rant and perhaps a bit of insight into why I create the plot the way I do. Oh and I am terrible at writing action, game scenes to the quidditch description will be short and I am sorry if they suck.

Chapter Thirteen: All's Fair In Love and War Part 2

Over the next two weeks it got more and more difficult to keep my relationship with Oliver a perfect secret. For some reason, it seemed both Derek and Marcus were trying to spend time around me and I was running out of reasons to leave the common room. Also, Oliver practically begged me to come see his game against Ravenclaw. I had to hide out in the stands and hope no one recognized me. I think Diggory saw me, he and Chang are going out I think, and so the oriental ravenclaw seeker was sending me death glares the entire game. Afterwards though, Oliver and I went to Hogsmeade so he could pig out on candy.

But as for Derek and Marcus . . . it has been quite odd. Today for example. "Hey Morgana," Marcus called, just as I was leaving the locker rooms.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning around.

He placed his hand on my shoulders and looked at me with more sincere than I have ever seen on the face of a slytherin recently and said, "I am sorry for what happened the other night . . .when I was drunk."

I was surprised because it wasn't something I expected him to care about, much less apologize for. I had easily said, it was no big deal and he was insistent on having me help him with is homework. I told him to do his own fucking homework multiple times but he kept asking me questions to the point where I just did it so it would be over with. I also found it strange how nice he was to me. Significant difference compared to the beginning of the year and it was quite weird.

As for Derek . . . I don't know. It just feels different. It isn't as though is talking to me any more than he used to . . . it just seems he is around more. For example when Graham and I got into a heated argument over whether or not he could take my position in the next game. But it was Derek who said he should let me take the season. I didn't even know he was in the common room at the time.

Now that I think about it in fact . . . I am around the entire team as a whole more than I ever remember being before. Strange huh?

I think Oliver might be having some problems keeping his nightly excursions hidden from his gryffindor friends. I am just guessing because they seem to be hanging around him a lot more . . . similar to Derek, Marcus and the rest of the team.

Our next quidditch game was against gryffindor and tensions were especially tight. Today for example, Derek, Terrence, Graham and I were walking towards the Great Hall for lunch on Friday when we ran into the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan and Harry Potter.

The Weasley twins sneered at Graham and I first, "Montague."

"Bole," Lee said hatefully towards Derek. I never noticed it until now but everyone seems to have a gyrffindor hate-equivalent.

"Ready for the game, Potter?" Graham said with a wicked grin. Leave it to my brother to corrupt little third years.

Fred shoved him slightly. "Why bother intimidating our seeker when you don't even play, your sister does."

I stepped closer to Fred. "Oh your right my brother doesn't play but that just means you ass is kicked twice as hard.

Fred smirked at me. "I don't hit girls, but since you aren't one, I don't think that will be a problem this game."

Derek was the first one to grab Fred collar and threaten him. Terrence pushed George away from helping his twin and Graham tripped Jordan when he tried to come around them.

"Let go of them!" we all looked up to see Johnson shouting at us and flying down the staircase. Behind her was Oliver, Bell and Spinnett. Oliver's expression was pleading.

"Come on, Derek, guys,"I said not looking at them. "We have better things to do with our time." Derek threw Fred back towards the gryffindors and the four of us left.

That night, Oliver and I met in the library and he was playing lightly with my hair while we sat on the floor. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" I asked sleepily.

"For not letting Bole kill Fred."

I yawned, "Derek listens to me, it's no big deal."

"Derek?"

"Oh come on," I said with a role of my eyes. "You call your chasers by their first names, I call my team by theirs."

He didn't say anything for a while. "Why can't we tell anyone about us, Morgana? Why can't anyone know that you're my girlfriend."

"Stop sounding as though I am holding out on you," I grumbled and slowly scooted away from him.

"I just want everyone to know that you and I are together . . . I don't like hiding."

"You gryffidors are so honest," I said my expression twisting in the dark. I knew why it bothered him but at the same time I couldn't understand how.

"But Morgana, why not?"

"You know why, Oliver," I said with a yawn. "The gryffindor girls would butcher me alive, the slytherin guys would kill you, and then your gryffindor friends would wage war on the guys, it would be chaotic warfare."

He pulled me into a warm embrace and whispered into my hair, "But still . . . I don't like watching all those slytherin guys flirting with you."

At this comment I pulled away. "Okay Oliver, now that was just too mushy. No one in the slytherin house, hell, no one period flirts with me!"

He pouted, "I flirt with you." I glared at him and then he became serious again. "I think every one of those guys on the team flirts with you."

I rolled my eyes, "Please Oliver. I am the most undesirable slytherin girl."

"Then why did Bole defend you?"

"I will ignore that, that comment implies that you didn't want someone to defend me, but I believe it is because we are apart of a team and you insult one, you insult everyone." Oliver grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

A couple of days later, Dumbledore had made the official announcement that we were having a valentine's day ball next week. That had become the event that Graham had to take Katie to and I smirked in delight when he had come storming into the common room, completely frustrated.

"God damn gryffindors," he swore. I was the only person in the common room at the time and I was about to go meet Oliver.

"Oh dear brother," I teased. "Are you having trouble with our little bet?"

"Fuck you," he hissed at me. "Where are you going so fast?"

"Nicotine calls," I said as I went through the portal. I heard him shouting words at me that signified how he didn't believe me.

As I walked up to the library, I knew the game with gryffindor was only two days away and therefore, I wasn't too surprised to see Oliver poured over some plays. When I saw his pensive look, he seemed the most attractive male being in the world and at the same time, I didn't want to go near him.

"Hey Oliver," I said.

His head jerked up and he said in a very unenthusiastic voice, "Yeah, Morgana?"

"We have a game –"

"I am aware," he snapped. "What do you think I'm doing right now?"

I glared at him, "Well if that's the way you're going to be about it, I will just aim to kill all your players instead of asking which one you really wanted me to spare." I turned and stormed out of the library.

All those feelings of quidditch rivalry that I had tried to bury since this secret affaire began suddenly boiled to the surface again. I had allowed myself to forget he was the quidditch obsessed do-gooder, heart throb of gryffindor and I remembered how long I had despised him for those reasons. The memories of sitting in the stands and watching my brother play in his games and practically living within his moves. The memories of being completely invisible to him for six years came flooding back. I had known about him, all about him, as long as I can remember he was the gallant gryffindor captain, the one we all hated and he knew nothing of me, the sharp-tongued montague girl living in the shadow of her brother as true to the term as one can get.

I stopped on the staircase, suddenly consumed by a single and possibly the most complex question. Why? Why did I care? why did he care? why me? Why him? Why should I bother? Why . . . I held my head in my hands as I realized everything I had built up in my mind was falling apart at the seems and I tumbled down into the pit of slytherindom.

Day of the game. Don't get me started on how wired everyone in slytherin was. Well, wired in their own way. Everyone was whispering, gulping down butterbeer, caffeine and cigarettes and that wasn't even the team! Flint was repeating plays and what not while we all sat in silence, awaiting our orders so to speak.

"Morgana," he said to me, he still doesn't call me montague, get's me too confused with Graham who is present at all these things by the way. "I want you to take care of Wood and the chasers, Bole, you take Weasleys and Potter if you have time." We nodded.

On the way out to the pitch, Graham whispered to me, "You aren't going to hit Bell right?"

I smirked at him, "I won't injure your pretty little gryffindor too badly. She'll still be able to serve her function."

He paused for a second staring at me, "Wow, Morgan . . . that was the bitchiest thing I have heard you say recently."

I snarled at him, "Let's just say I've had a change of thought." That was a complete lie. I was far from change or choice rather. I was so confused that I was lucky to be standing up straight. I was no where along in the deciding where or why things stood between Oliver and I or frankly, the guys I was surrounded with right now.

When I saw Oliver flight out from the locker rooms with his team, I had a queasy feeling my stomach. He didn't even look at me and I avoided his gaze at all costs. But as they say, when you are lost, kick it on back to what you know. And what I know is that nowadays, when they call Montague, it isn't for my brother, it's for me and that means it's time to kick ass.

I didn't have time to record my thoughts in all the frenzy of the game so after Jordan reluctantly said into the mike, "slytherin wins." I tried to piece together what I could.

Marcus had practically torn up the chasers so I didn't need to do too much. I mean between him and Adrian and Kevin . . . the new plays kicked ass. However, I do remember it being quite amusing when Johnson kicked (yes literally kicked) Kevin off of his broom. I think is five girlfriends started crying.

Derek kept the Weasley twins on their toes and most of their bludgers were aimed at Marcus anyway. I think Oliver must have had something to do with that. Derek after Jordan had announced our victory had hit a bludger towards George who got a bloody lip.

But before I forget, let me describe to you the winning stretch, I was apart of it in fact. Flint had shouted at me to preform play # (hell if I remember). But it meant he gets the quaffle from adrian, then I chase around bludgers, then take out and keep the opposite team off of his tail. So I was zooming all over the pitch, which was quite difficult, smashing bludgers so they barely stayed behind Marcus, keeping Spinnett or Johnson from gaining. By pure accident, one of the bludgers got Johnson's broom and sent her tumbling towards the ground. The noise and scream (I would scream too so I can't degrade her much for that one) had distracted Oliver for just a second and Marcus was able to score. Next thing I knew, Derek had hit Potter's broom and Kevin and Adrian had smashed the third year into the stands. Draco caught the snitch and we all sailed down.

Oh and if it sounds like I am only describing the good things, there was a lot of bad things about the game as well. Bell cornered me when she grabbed the quaffle and I almost fell into a pit of gryffindor first years. I think one of them tried to spit at me. Adrian got hit by a bludger and Terrence was knocked out of the goal a few times by Fred Weasley.

When we all came to the ground the boos from gryffindor and the cheers from slytherin were evident to my ears. The next thing I knew, Derek jumped off his broom and was spinning me around in delight. "Whoa!" I said in surprise and when he put me down he pulled me into a tight hug.

All of the guys were ecstatic and I didn't understand why until it hit me, this match was an indicator of the quidditch cup and to have beaten gryffindor so early on was . . . unheard of.

Kevin gave me a man hug . . . even though I'm not a man and ran off to his hoards of admirers. Adrian tackled me followed by Terrence and Graham. I looked up and couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous they were being. I saw Marcus standing above me. "Marcus! Help me!" I said with a smile and reached up to him. "You guys are fat," I growled as he pulled me out of the dog pile. Adrian stuck his tongue out at me.

"Morgana . . ." Marcus said behind me and spun me around. Before I had time to figure out what was going on, he was giving me a full-on passionate kiss. I would love to lie and say that Marcus Flint was a terrible kisser but . . . that would be false. Marcus' kiss reminded me of the second time I had kissed Oliver. It was still humble. I am not implying that Oliver is cocky, even though he is sometimes, but he knows I will meet him in the library every night. Marcus doesn't have the security of knowing I will even speak to him every day.

Before I could finish my thoughts the kiss was broken and we were all celebrating on the way to the locker rooms. I did not see Oliver's scowling and angry face until he came right up beside me and growled, "Meet me on the pitch in ten minutes."

I did not like that tone and it made my blood boil. I changed quickly, hoping to get out before they guys started dancing in their underwear or something like that to celebrate. Who knows what guys do when their alone?

By the time I got out to the pitch, no one was there, except Oliver. He was covered with sweat and it darkened his tan skin. He wasn't looking happy. His eyes were unusually narrow and as his "girlfriend" I should have rushed to him right? Should have apologized for our win and tried to make it up to him or some other feminine guilt thing. I should have felt guilty shouldn't I? Knowing how obsessed he is with quidditch but let me say . . . I wasn't we won our game and I wasn't going to apologize for winning something I wanted.

"Morgana," he growled. "What was what?" if he wasn't he going to speak directly I wasn't going to do it for him.

"That game!" he shouted. "You almost killed my players! You nearly had the twins, potter, Angelina and Alicia killed!"

I remained calm. "Derek made most of those hits."

"They were still hit!"

"I played the game, Oliver. What did you expect me to do?" I shot back.

"Couldn't you . . ." he looked as though he realized what I had just said, but I was too confused and angry at that confusion, there was no way I was going to let him off the hook.

"Couldn't I what, Oliver? Did you expect me to woo Marcus, Derek and the rest of my team to treat you nicely?"

"You didn't have to try and murder us!" he shouted.

"It is not my fault!" I shouted. "You know how I play quidditch and you should damn well know that I won't change it because we are "dating"," I spat.

"And what was that all that at the end of the game?" he asked harshly, I could tell he was trying to control his temper and failing. Rash gryffindors. "Bole? Pucey? Higgs? Bletchley? And what was that kiss with Flint!"

I sighed, "Oliver, they were ecstatic, Flint was overwhelmed with the fact that we won and everyone was just happy."

"Happy?!" Oliver exclaimed. "Slytherins aren't happy!" I did not like that comment at all, rash or not. "And more over Morgana," he said darkly. "You didn't push him away."

"Oh please, Oliver," I said with a roll of my eyes. "You are acting like a child. I didn't expect it."

"First you don't want people to know about us then you are kissing Marcus Flint in public!"

"Why do you care, Oliver?" I shouted. I couldn't help it, all my confusion poured out. "Why are you even with me? Why when for all I know you are banging every girl in gryffindor tower, you could to."

"Well god knows with that display you showed the entire audience, I am sure the slytherins are banging down your door, undesireable slytherin girl, my arse."

"What makes you think I of all people would do that?" I challenged.

"You accused me first!"

I threw my hands up into the air and growled in frustration. I turned to leave and I caught a glimpse of all the guys exiting the locker room just before Oliver grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Come on, Morgana. You can't just walk away from this. We have things to work out, things to talk about."

"Why do you care so much?" I shot back.

"I just do!" he shouted. "If I could stop, I would!"

"What's going on?" My face fell slack as Oliver's did. I felt the presence of all the guys behind me. "I said what is going on?" It was Marcus who was talking.

"Nothing, Marcus," I said, watching Oliver's expression harden as he glared at Marcus. Wow, he really hadn't been as angry as his voice had seemed.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Derek said in an angry voice. He pulled me away from Oliver. I was surprised for a moment because I never imagined Derek to be so . . . protective.

"What are you doing with her, Wood," Marcus growled.

"I am not doing anything, Flint," he snarled. Oh god, I smelled testosterone.

"What's going on, Wood?" Fred Weasley, George Weasley, the chaser girls and Harry Potter practically appeared behind him, they moved that fast from the locker rooms.

"What trouble have you brought this time, Montague?" Spinnett snapped at me.

"What do you mean what trouble, Morgana has brought?" Adrian said.

"I mean the fact that she is always with Oliver," Spinnett said harshly.

I looked to Bell who seemed to be at conflict with whether or not to say something. She didn't need to.

"Not since this bastard beat her up," Marcus said gesturing to Oliver.

"What!" Graham shouted with such force that his voice almost cracked. He pushed past Terrence to get to me. "What happened?"

"Wood beat up your sister," Kevin said with wide eyes.

"Morgana!" Graham shouted and looked at me. I looked away.

"I didn't beat her up!" Oliver protested. "We were on a date and she ran out of Hogsmeade."

"What?!" all the slytherin guys, as well as the twins and Potter exclaimed. Graham looked at me with a jaw completely open, searching for an answer.

"It's true," I muttered. "We were on a date." I stressed were.

Graham looked at Oliver with more hatred than I have ever seen in his eyes before. "You hurt my sister." Before anyone could stop him, he had tackled Oliver and started to beat the shit out of him. I saw a lot of blood flying and I was torn between whether I wanted it to be Oliver's or Graham's.

"Stop it!" Bell shrieked and she rushed to pull my brother off of her captain. Oliver was a mess and the skin on Graham's knuckles was splitting.

Marcus and Derek looked like they were about to pounce on Oliver while, Kevin and Terrence looked as though they were about to rip the Weasley twins to shreds. I took a deep breath. "For Christ's sake, all of you!" I shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "It wasn't even Oliver's fault for what happened. It was those fucking gryffindor chasers who kicked the shit out of me last month!"

Everyone looked at Johnson, Spinnett and Bell. Leave it Fred Weasley to laugh at a time like this. "Nice job, girls!" he raised to give them a high five but failed because Terrence kicked him in the balls. Adrian grabbed Terrence as Fred crumpled.

Graham looked from Oliver to Katie and his face twisted in a mix of disgust, anger and disbelief. "Katie . . . ? You . . ." when she nodded and looked away, it was obvious that she was indeed a gryffindor.

"Wait, Graham," Adrian said, "why are you calling Bell by her first name?"

Kevin laughed, "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

I sneered, "Yes Graham, tell them."

Graham pulled away from Katie and practically shoved her back towards the rest of the gryffindors. "I thought she was but I was mistaken." He sneered at her and I think Bell actually looked hurt.

"Come on boys," Marcus said, not bothering to make the statement politcally-correct. "We're done here," he kicked Oliver once more and we all turned, except for Kevin who watched our back. Derek pushed me up into the front of the group and we all walked to the common room.

When we got to the common room, I collapsed onto the couch and covered my face with my hands. I just stayed there until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I dropped my hands and looked up to find Marcus standing beside me, alone by the way.

"Yeah?"

"Morgana, do you want to go with to the Valentine's Day ball?" he appeared slightly nervous.

I really didn't care at that point. Too many things going through my head. "Sure, whatever," I replied and buried my face into a pillow.

Strangely enough, the next week, I found myself going to a dance I didn't want to go to, in a dress I didn't like, on the arm of a guy I really wished was someone else.

Author's Note: I hope you all liked that chapter. Don't worry, things will look up eventually. Trying to keep this as realistic as possible . . . not to mention interesting. Oliver will stop being an ass! I promise! Reviews make me happy! Make me want to post faster! hint hint anyway, see you all later!


	14. For Every Action A Reaction

Disclaimer: I do own Morgana . . . yay?

Author's Note: wow, thank you for all the feedback. I especially want to thank Nezumi1 for her constructive criticism. I first got the idea that Marcus Flint was a three dimensional character from a story called For The Love Of. Anyway, I really thank Nezumi1. I hope she will like the development she requested.

Chapter Fourteen: For Every Action; A Reaction

The Valentine's Day ball really didn't phase me. I hadn't bothered to put too much effort into my appearance, borrowed dress robes and a ponytail were evidence of that. In the back of my mind I almost felt sorry for Marcus because I was such a lame date. I accepted his almost uncharacteristic kindness with a cool, unchanged expression and short answers to his questions. He had even gone so far as to by me a corsage which I was unconscious picking at as we sat at a table with the rest of the slytherin team. Graham had come stag and was sitting next to me.

The week since Oliver and I had last spoken (more like fought actually) seemed to have passed by in an instant while this night was dragging on forever. One of the worst things was that, well, remember when everyone kept calling me a slytherin queen or something back at the Yule Ball? Well when Marcus and I came in whispers of slytherin royalty spread around the hall.

Adrian Pucey had tired to rag on me for going out with Oliver but jumping to my defense had been Marcus telling him that it was all Wood's fault and blah blah. I didn't mind too much though because I am off the hook and now the entire school thinks that Oliver Wood, gryffindor keeper tried to have a relationship with the slytherin beater.

Speaking of keeper . . . he just walked through the doors into the Great Hall. Not just Oliver, but the entire gryffindor team as well. The sight of Oliver's gorgeous date almost seared my eyes. She had long blond hair, olive complextion, stunningly blue eyes and was wearing robes that made every guy's head turned. I stared into my drink and closed my eyes. She looked like a goddess compared to me. Wait a second . . .why did I care who Oliver took to the ball? I sighed. Admit it, Montague, I said to myself. You lo-like the prat.

Graham's eyes looked like they were about to melt out of his scull the second he saw Katie Bell walk in on the arm of George Weasley. He buried his face in his hands and said, "How degrading." Only I could hear that and I patted him on the back. They sneered at us as they walked by but I was far too depressed to put the effort into responding. Oliver's expression made me unsure of whether to be happy or not. He looked terribly unhappy. Much as I did.

I wasn't accustomed to feeling this way. Usually my emotions are so well controlled that I barely know they exist. But every since Oliver and I have been thrown together, it seems emotions have kept on gaining strength within me and currently have taken to pulling me down in a state of depression that was quite frankly, pissing me off.

Music began to play and suddenly, I had an idea. "Come on, Marcus," I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor before he could even ask what had come over me, since I had refused his invitation to dance about three times already.

Now, Marcus Flint isn't the best dancer in the world but he is certainly not the worst. He dances like anyone would expect a teenage boy to dance and being a slytherin he has a bit more charisma than the average, but still (and I should have seen this coming) I only thought more about Oliver. With every spin and turn I thought about how we had danced at the Yule Ball.

I tried my best to block out thoughts of the gryffindor as I danced with Marcus. I focused on him and started to think about things I never would have unless I was desperate, which I currently was. His hair was actually very attractive. I mean really, everyone obsesses over his teeth which by the way have gotten more and more straighter in the past few months I mean almost completely straight. But his hair was jet back, shiny with that tossled/spiky look to it. He had a nice complexion. Pale, like most slytherins but free of acne. (Random fact about Marcus' skin: when we lost the quidditch cup one year, he made the entire team go through hell week of training to make up for it. So, when he was sleeping, the guys put a sun spell on him and gave him the worst sunburn I have ever seen on a human being). He has nice eyes, a murky blue color and god knows he probably has a great body. Quidditch turned Graham's spoiled-child-flab into a six-pack, I can only imagine what shape he must be in.

Just as I thought I might be coming out of this depressive state, Oliver and his date entered the floor and I deflated. The song ended and I exited the floor and went out to the courtyard. Nothing like fresh hair and nicotine to clear your head.

Out on the courtyard, the lights of the Great Hall cast their exiting glow. I leaned on the rail and looked out towards the lake. Why couldn't I just like Marcus? It would make my life so much easier. I stuck a cigarrette in between my lips but before I could light it and feel better, I saw Derek standing farther down the rail, staring away from me. He looked surprisingly depressed. Maybe there was something having a worse time than I was tonight, besides Graham.

I plucked the cigarrette from my mouth and shoved it into my pocket. I ran a hand through my hair as I glided towards him. "Hey Derek," I said.

He looked up and appeared surprise to see me. "Hey, Morgana," he looked away again. "How are you?"

"Actually," I said while searching for my cigarrette, "I am having a fucking terrible time here . . . and where the hell is my fag?"

Derek snorted. "You appeared content with Marcus on the floor."

"Oh yeah," I said with a roll of my eyes. "He is decent, don't get me wrong but . . . he didn't help me have a good time."I almost said he wasn't as good as Oliver but thank god I caught myself.

"Then why did you come here with him?" he said, still not looking at me.

I leaned on the rail but still my cigarrette was unlit. "I don't know. My mind was elsewhere. Next thing I know," I fiddled with my cigarrette as I spoke. "I am on the arm of some guy, in dress robes I hate, being called a name I detest and feeling like a fucking showcased item." I shouted the last part in anger and threw my cigarrette over the rail.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Derek smile. "Something funny?" I asked.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't belong here, Morgana." He chuckled, "but you do look really pretty."

A smile tugged at my lips, "Thanks Derek."

The orchestra changed and I smirked as I recognized the song. Moonlight Sonata. Light chuckles accompanied my words, "Those muggle composures really knew their shit."

Derek raised his eyebrows, "Should a Montague be saying this? Complimenting a muggle?" He wasn't sarcastic like Oliver would have been and to be perfectly frank, I was expecting it. Five months ago I would have found nothing strange about his response, now it was humurous.

"You make it sounded like all slytherins are required to be pureblooded extremists. You don't know my family very well."

Derek nodded and looked away, "Sorry. You're right."

I slapped him in the arm. "You sound like a hufflpuff?"

Derek grinned at me.

"Hey Derek," I began looking around. "Do you want to dance?"

"Will Flint kick my ass?"

"Why should he?" I said a little heatedly. "I'm not his girlfriend. I shouldn't have come with my captain anyway."

We joined hands and began to dance. To be honest, Derek sucked. He really wasn't very good at all. He had too right feet trying to lead him in many different directions. I had to lead him, which if anyone had been watching would have been embarrassing, but he tried. That was important . . . I guess.

I love Moonlight Sonata and while dancing with an incompitent partner, I still enjoyed the song. I was so lost in the song that I did not notice how I did this with Oliver, dancing in the courtyard, I mean.

We continued to dance and I continued to ignore his . . . lack of skills. When the song approached the climax, Derek and I ended up (by pure accident) very close to one another. I wasn't expecting the outcome and the next thing I remember was thinking, oh shit is he going to kiss me? But we held ourselves there as the song faded and he made no to lean in.

He seemd to pull back and said in a barely audible whisper, "Good night, Morgan."

I jumped away as I realized how close I was to kissing him. I gracefully walked as quickly as I could back into the Great Hall and sticked close to Graham the rest of the night.

The days that followed were quite confusing. Marcus seem to constantly be doing nice things for me, wooing me almost and I hated it. Derek was always around me and he made sure that the other guys were with him. It had begun to get on my nerves being magnetically pulled to a certain posse everyday all day long, not to mention the guys were having girls coming onto them left and right and before I knew it, I found myself spending my nights alone in the Three Broomsticks.

Hogsmeade is typcially empty during the school week so no one was around the see me drown myself in butterbeer and fire whiskey. Now I don't like to think that I was "drowning" myself per say. It was more of aided thinking. I was that confused, for the first time in my life I needed help thinking.

It felt nice. Being alone I mean and fire whiskey made it so it wasn't painful in any sense. It helped me forget about the muddy waters of my mind. Every time I saw Oliver, my insides twisted and it jerked twice as hard when girls beyond his teammates were with him.

One night however, probably about two-three weeks after the Valentine's Day Ball, I was entering the Three Broomsticks and saw none other than my own brother, preparing to get shit-faced at the bar.

"Graham?à½€" I said in disbelief. "What are you doing down here?"

He looked at me and buried his face in his hands. "Not now, Morgana. Can't a guy get drunk in peace?"

"Excuse me, but you are intruding on my nightly excursion, not visa versa."

He looked at me. "What?"

I sighed. "I come here ever night Graham. This is your first night here. What are you doing?"

He ran a hand over his face. "I saw Katie with the bastard Weasley again."

"Which one?"

"George," he snapped.

"So," I said pulling a stool next to him. "What happened?"

"They were holding hands," he said like it was the end of the world and for all I knew, it might very well have felt like it for my brother.

I patted him on the back, lightly but didn't say anything. If I had said, don't worry it will all be okay, I would have been lying because I really don't know.

"Why are you here?" he mumbled.

I stopped. Why was I here? I had come here every night for the past two weeks or so but I had never really admitted it to myself. I couldn't do that now, because I didn't know what I needed to say. Graham ordered another fire whiskey and I had the same.

Finally after what seemed like forever, I thought of something to say. "Graham . . . what happened to us?"

He laid his head down on the bar. "What do you mean, Morgana?"

"You know what I mean," I said covering my face with a hand. "What did we do to end up here? We were normal kids, with normal games. Our parents aren't raving deatheater purebloods nor are they muggle lovers. Where did we go wrong along the line to end up here, in this bar? You crying over some gryffindor girl and me because I . . ." I sighed, "have no idea want."

Graham laughed, "And you think I do, Morgana? You think I have any idea what I want?"

"You want Bell," I grumbled taking a drink.

"And you want Wood but what does that prove?"

"I don't want, Wood."

"Stop lying, Morgan. I am your brother, TWIN brother. I know you better than you know yourself."

I smirked at him, "That goes both ways, you know Graham."

"So tell me then, Morgana," he said rolling the 'r' very hard and stretching out the last 'a'. "Who am I?"

"You are Graham Alexander Montague. You love quidditch and anything competitive. Your favorite food is anything spicy. Your first kiss was with a slytherin prefect in your third year. You secretly find little kids cute, even muggle kids. You wanted to be a lawyer like dad, then a healer, then an auror, then an professional quidditch player, then a professional partier, in that order. Your room is a sty. You are intuitive, imaginative, logical, a thinker (on rare occasions), you have style, love to socialize but also, need alone time. You have jalapeno boxers which you sleep in and wear all summer long and you still went the bed when michael puts your hand in cold water."

He smiled and looked away, a slight blush on his face. "Well," he said with a light chuckle, "if you say so dear twin sister."

"So who am I?" I asked taking another swig.

He grinned, "You are Morgana Maryann Montague. You are the only Montague girl, including all of our cousins. You love quidditch, books and dancing. You hate salty things, only bitter or sweet. _Your _first kiss was with Carl Warrington in third year."

I held my hands in my head, "Don't remind me."

Graham laughed and continued. "You secretly like love-stories. You wanted to work for the ministry and then you wanted/want to be a pro quidditch player. You are sarcastic, logical, realistic (painfully so), you like parties sometimes, you're a thinker, independent, ambitious, cunning and stubborn. You are pretty even though you think you're not and you sneak off to muggle London when mum and dad aren't around."

A small smile graced my face. He was right, exactly right. Then I remembered all the things he had said. My days wandering through muggle London, the nights I would rant to him about how I wanted to be a pro quidditch player, my kiss with Warrington and all guys since, my favorite and least favorite foods, as well as all my likes dislikes and traits. My smile widened, suddenly I didn't feel as lost as I thought I was.

Despite how liked Oliver, pathetically so and despite how Graham's attraction to the gryffindor chaser was growing to be a sad sight, all of that faded away, if only for a night, as well talked, laughed, joked and reminded each other of aspects of our lives and ourselves which had evaded us.

The next day I was dead tired because I had stayed in Hogsmeade with Graham until 3 am, not to mention I had a bitch of a hangover. I had woken up late and not had time to down my anti-hangover potion which I had mastered by now. I had thrown on my clothes, grabbed it and ran down to the Great Hall.

I couldn't find the guys and that was when I realized I how late I must have slept it. I was bounding up the stairs in such a hurry that I collided head with someone. When I picked myself up from the floor, I saw that it was Oliver. A pain shot through my heart and I just couldn't bear to face him. The calm feeling that the previous night I had spent with Graham had brought me, faded into the background as I remembered that I still needed to resolve this issue somehow. He was still recovering when I realized who he was and before he could get to his feet, I was sprinting to the Great Hall.

I threw a lot of energy into avoiding him for the rest of the week . . . some way for the Great Morgana Montague to solver her problems, but I was a bit preoccupied with quidditch. We had a match against Hufflepuff on Saturday and it was the second to last before the quidditch cup matches began. Marcus hadn't been too hell bent on it until we encountered Davies one day in the corridors, the day after I woke up late and smashed into Oliver by the way.

_We were walking, the team and I, including Graham, I had been talking with Marcus about something near the front_ _the group when Davies and his posse of snotty, arrogant, wanna-be bad-ass ravenclaws came around the corner. _

"_Well," he said with a know-it-all tone, a trait I loathe in ravenclaws, "if it isn't the slytherin queen who went out with Wood."_

_I sneered at him, I still hated that title but for some reason the other houses kept it alive as though they knew it pissed me off. Oh and the word I had dated Oliver had gotten around too. _

"_Ah, but who is she with?" Davies continued, "why the troll-like slytherin king."_

"_Sod off, Davies," Graham snapped, coming up next to me. _

_I rolled my eyes, "Like Marcus would be the king of slytherin." _

_One of Davies cronies grinned, "Perhaps the queen of slytherin doesn't like kings."_

_My eyes widened in anger and before I could start wailing on him, I felt Derek's presence behind me and Marcus punched Davies in the jaw. "Fuck off , Davies! If you ever say anything like that again to Morgana you will think a punch merciful." He then kicked Davies in the stomach before the Ravenclaws surrounded them. Marcus pushed through them and we all continued on our way. _Every since then, Marcus has wanted to slaughter the ravenclaw team like never before.

Those three days before the game and after the encounter had contained practices from hell. They lasted all day long practically and McGonagall had a great time yelling at us for not turning our homework in time. But despite this back-breaking work, upon the morning of the game I felt ready.

Graham gave us all a thumbs-up and left the locker rooms to go get his seat. I was busy tying my shoes as the guys began to leave the locker room, lining up on the ledge outside. I thought that they had all gone and was a bit startled when Derek tapped me on the shoulder. "Um, Morgan?"

I looked up then stood up, "Yeah Derek?" he appeared flustered and a bit embarrassed but I had no idea why. "Did the –" before I could finish he grabbed me. With a combination of both force and passion that only a testosterone driven male could pull off. His kiss was startling but that emotion is not new. Even though I knew Derek had had multiple girlfriends, he was a hottie by slytherin standards, out of the entire team, he ranks above Terrence, Adrian, Graham and Draco (if the little shit even counts) but beneath Marcus and Kevin. Those guys aren't ugly be any means either. But still, even with this knowledge in mind, I had never expected him to be so forceful or . . . skilled with his tongue and lips. Before I knew it, he had zoomed off because his name was called. I was breath-taken but at the same time, a hope deflated. That had been my chance to get over Oliver. To forget the gryffindor's charms once and for all but I couldn't because even though Derek's kiss was incredible, it didn't feel right, not like Oliver's did. I hated that and my head was spinning as I took flight into the air upon the call of, "Montague!"

The game went by quickly. Marcus seemed to be shouting at me more than usual. I didn't get the pleasure of slamming a bludger through Davies' face. It was Marcus who threw him off his broom to which the pleasure went. I did knock their seeker off their broom and bash a couple chasers into the bleachers.

We won by a landslide and Adrian said some of his buddies would hook the house up with food, as they always did. More like butterbeer and firewhiskey than food but all the same I guess. I had to wait for all the other guys to change and leave before I could . . . Graham has no absolutely refused to let me change when they are around period. It think it might have something to do with the looks Marcus has given me ever since the Valentine's Day ball. They weren't the friendly hateful looks that we gave eachother ever since second year . . .they were as though we were an item or something.

Anyway, so I was taking my time getting back to the castle and just before I descended down into the dungeons, I heard someone call my name. "Morgana!"

"Yeah?" I said turning around. Oliver was walking down the stairs towards me. I froze. He had my eyes locked and I couldn't tear myself away.

"You um, did really well in your game today," he said coming closer, searching for things to say.

"Thanks," I said, regaining my slytherin composure, "I would have though you would have been rooting for ravenclaw, I thought you were on good terms with Davies, and hated Flint."

"I wasn't rooting for the team," he said continuing to come closer. "I was rooting for you."

I took a step back and calmly said, "Oliver, what are you trying to do? You should hate me right now. Despise me and my entire house and . . . Can you please make yourself more clear?" I said, regaining myself at the end.

He look flustered and I learned from my mistake in not reading Derek's body language correctly. Just as he was about to take a hold of my shoulders, I pulled away. "I have had enough of people kissing me uninvitedly," I said sharply. "I am also sick of people expecting me to understand their bodies when they provide no words."I turned on my heel and stormed to the dungeons.

When I reached the portal however, I couldn't bring myself to enter. I leaned against the stone wall and held my face in hands, doing everything in power to hold back the sobs that wanted to come forth. "God dammit Morgana," I said to myself. "You are such an idiot."

After that day, we as a team began preparing for our next match against hufflepuff. We trained long hours and Derek seemed to avoid my gaze more than ever, as did Marcus. It was so peculiar but I was consumed by trying to stay on top of my advanced work that I didn't have time to ponder it. I hung around with Graham and Adrian a lot because frankly, being around my brother helped keep me sane and in tune with all this confusion buzzing around me.

The next Saturday, the day of our game with Hufflepuff, only two hours before kick off, Marcus assembled us for a team meeting, Graham always came to these even though he wasn't technically on the team anymore. As we all sat down, I tried to make eye contact with the guys to feel out the pretense of the meeting and I did not like it when they wouldn't meet my eyes. None of them. Except Graham, who looked clueless as to what the meeting was about.

"Now," Marcus began, pacing. "Let me get right to the point. In this next game, Morgana you will not be playing."

I stared at him, "What?"

The other guys seemed a bit surprised as well. "Why?" Derek asked.

"Because, Bole," Marcus snapped at him. "Morgana's playing has slipped and so in this next game, Montague will return as beater."

"Morgana, is Montague," Adrian said.

Terrence slapped him, "He means Graham, dumbass."

"What!" I shouted, bolting upright to my feet.

"What?" Graham said standing up as well.

"Montauge, you will be replacing your sister," Marcus said firmly.

"What the bloody hell?" I shouted at him. "Why, Flint? I helped kick ravenclaw's ass in that last game! I have been helping you win this entire season and you kick me off just like that? What the fuck are you thinking?"

"Seriously, Marcus . . ." Kevin said in my defense. "She's good."

"Graham is better," Marcus snapped at them. "And I want the best."

"This is hufflepuff!" I screamed. "And I am the best, Marcus! You know it! The team has beaten gryffindor three times since I have been on, that is more you can say for Graham!"

"Hey," my brother tried to defend himself but I was practically consumed by anger.

"Morgana if you don't shut up right now you will never see any other game!" Marcus thundered at him.

I stopped. I still had a shot. A brief flicker of hope to play again. But that didn't help the sinking feeling I was being swallowed up by. "Fuck you, Marcus. Fuck you." I calmly left the common room and went up to the girls bathrooms. I heard the guys continue to talk but I didn't bother to listen.

I ran the hot water into the tub and filled it with all sorts of herbo-therapy stuff my mum sends me. I hate herbology but I like the stuff she sends me sometimes. I dumped that in there and then sunk into the water, robes, clothes and all. I started to hum Moonlight Sonata as my long locks flowed around me, even though my ponytail was still in place. I inhaled the scents of the bath salts and embraced the feeling of being totally crushed. I would plot revenge later. But for now, I was far to gone in this new emotion to think even two hours into the future. Maybe this was what it was like when Graham saw Katie Bell with George Weasley . . . no, Perhaps this was what it was like when Ret left Scarlet. No, neither. This wasn't that pathetic because this had nothing to do with love of another, this had to do with love of a thing. The worst kind of love to embrace I suppose.

Roughly a half an hour later, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Morgan?" it was Graham. He opened to door. When he saw me floating in the tub he gasped and quickly pulled me out. "Come on, snap out of it, Morgan."

"Shut up," I growled at him as he slung my arm over his shoulder. "You should be ecstatic for getting your position back."

"I should be but I'm not," he said as he took me up to my dorm. "You love it so much more than I ever could."

When we got to my dorm, he took me out of my wet robes and put me in new ones, I was so out of it that I didn't even think about it. I felt like dams had been built up behind my eyes and it hurt so bad I just wish they would break down and let me feel better.

After I was changed, Graham and I went down to the locker room, he borrowed my gear and sat on the bench, watching him get into my prized uniform. By the way, I wear a boys uniform so it fit him just fine.

It came time for the guys to line up at the ledge. "I'm sorry, Morgan," Terrence said as he past me.

"We'll talk to Marcus," Kevin said and Adrian nodded, "Don't worry we'll figure it out."

I was surprised when Draco said, "That's too bad, Montague but Flint will come to senses eventually."

Derek looked down at me as he walked past and his hand grazed my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Morgana."

Finally I looked up at Graham. He just stared back at me. "Morgan, I'm sorry. But I can't lie and say I am not happy to be playing."

"Just go, Graham," I said shaking my head. "Go."

He put his hand on my shoulder as he walked by me. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do right now."

"Bloody hell, just go!" I shouted at him. My brother went to the ledge , broom in hand.

I couldn't stand it, I left the locker room as they called the names. When Jordan began shouting, "Bletchley! Bole!" I leaned against walls of the seats and when they got to "Malfoy!" I sunk all the way down, knees up by my chest and when he said, "Montague!" I buried my face into my arms and for the first time since I was in about fourth year, I felt hot tears burn the backs of my eyelids. I still had a pride, even if it was a minuscule amount and it consisted of not allowing those tears to touch my cheeks. I hate salty things like that.

Author's Note: Wow! That was a long chapter! I expect lots of feedback because that covered at lot of ground! Haha, just kidding. Though feedback is nice. I want to thank all the kind people who have reviewed before and given me helpful feedback. I hoped you all liked the chapter. I busted my ass as day to get it to ya! I know Morgana doesn't seem like the type to cry but I strategically placed it so that it wasn't about any boys but about quidditch, something she loves more than anything if you can't tell. Oh and if the romantic presence of Derek and Marcus is making people nervous, don't worry, this will be an Oliver/Morgana romance . . . eventually. Mwahaha! I love torturing you all. See you in the next chapter!


	15. Who Would Have Thought?

Disclaimer: yep yep, Morgana is mine.

Author's Note: So some people got the reasoning behind Marcus kicking Morgana off the team right and others were a little dense but it will all be explained in this chapter. A lot of people wanted some Oliver/Morgana fluff. They will get it in this chapter. I warn people, this isn't exactly a fluffy story . . . at least not this part because of the set up . . . slytherin and gryffindor etc. Thanks again for the feedback!

Chapter Fifteen: Who Would Have Thought?

Oliver Wood was sitting in the stands, waiting to analyze the new slytherin plays as he did ever game for every team. When Lee Jordan shouted the name "Montague!" he expected to see Morgana fly out with her hair whipping behind her, looking gorgeous without even trying. He was shocked to see her brother, Graham Montague sailing out in her place.

Katie Bell, who was sitting beside him along with Angelina Johnson and George Weasley, gasped. Oliver instantly felt a pang of worry. What if something had happened to her? "I am going to get a better look," Oliver said hastily, getting up to his feet. "You know, make sure we aren't being tricked this time." He left before they could protest. Behind him, Katie's face was losing color as she watched the Montague boy make some pretty risky hits.

Oliver hustled through the stands trying to get a better look at Graham. While he had first been tricked by a polyjuice potion, he knew this wasn't Morgana . . . it just . . . he couldn't explain it. He just knew.

He was moving through a row when he heard some hufflepuffs talking behind him. "Yeah, I heard that Flint kicked her off the team."

"Why?"

"No idea. I think some slytherin was saying that she refused to date Flint, or was with another guy, or something like that."

"You eavesdropped?!"

"I didn't mean too!"

That was all Oliver needed to hear. He couldn't believe that Flint would kick Morgana off the team! He had to find her. He got out of the stands as fast as possible and ran towards the slytherin locker rooms.

I was still choking sobs with my face buried in my arms. Tears had yet to touch my cheeks but I was positive that my eyes looked as red as cherries. I head someone kneel down beside me and heard my name whispered, "Morgana . . ." I looked up and saw Oliver kneeling beside me. My eyes were totally glassed over with tears and I just fell into his arms. He just held me for a while, stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings to calm me down.

Finally after I had stopped sobbing he asked, "What happened?"

"Marcus kicked me off the team," I said, unconsciously gripping his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Morgana," he said. "It's my fault."

I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. "What do you mean, Oliver?"

"I heard some hufflepuffs saying Flint kicked you off the team because you refused to date him and he saw you with another guy."

"Oh god," I murmured.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana," Oliver said taking my hands. "I will kick his ass if you want, beat him to a bloody pulp if you wish! I will get every in gryffindor house and –"

I jerked my hands away and held my head with them. "It wasn't you, Oliver. I am pretty much sure."

"Then what _else_ did you do that would make him want to kick you off?" Oliver said his face darkening.

I sighed and continued to cover my face with my hands. "Derek kissed me before the ravenclaw game last week."

"What!" Oliver exclaimed, leaning towards me sharply. "What type of kiss?"

"Long, hard," I said trying to recall how it was. Oliver was getting a bit red in the face and it was quite amusing so I decided to prod him a little bit, forgetting how upset I had been. "In short; fabulous."

"Morgana," Oliver said through clenched teeth. "Come here."

"Make me," I said with a smirk. As if I had unleashed something, he grabbed a hold of me and pressed his lips forcefully and pleasurably against mine. We rolled onto the grass with me beneath him. His tongue practically massaged mine. I pushed back against him with the intention of taking the dominant position, in doing so I also deepened the kiss. When I conquered Oliver and was on top, I broke away and said smugly, "I win."

He grinned devilishly at me. "Oh no you don't." He tackled me and kissed me so fiercely that I thought I was consumed by it. So this is the allure of gryffindors. The REAL allure. Their impulsiveness and rash behavior translates quite well into their . . . kissing style I suppose we could say.

When he pulled away, I was beneath him and I felt his hot breath on my face. I wanted nothing more than to lie here in eternal bliss but my I was too logical for that. I knew we couldn't there were more important things to deal with. "Oliver," I breathed. "Please get off."

His face fell but he complied. I covered my face with my hand. "I can't do this, Oliver," I said.

"What do you mean?" he said in a disbelief. "It seemed like you could just now."

"I can't forget you, Oliver," I looked at him with pleading eyes. "I want to, believe me, it would make my world so much simpler. But I can't."

"Then don't think about it," he scooched closer to me. "Let's just be together, no one has to know, if that's what you want."

I grabbed his shoulders and stared him in the face. "I would love to do that, Oliver. I really would. But my world is utter chaos right now. I want to get back on the quidditch team. You have no idea how much. My brother is head over heels for your chaser, so much so that I think he might jump off his broom if he saw her and Weasley kissing. I have to take care of him. I have to figure out what the hell is going through Derek's head and you –"

Oliver looked away. "And I complicate it all for you, don't I?"

The tone he used made me feel like the worst person on the face of the planet. "Yes . . ." I said in a barely audible whisper.

"I can't just leave you alone, Morgana," he said turning back to me sharply. "I can't just erase you from my mind. Your smell, your touch, your taste, it haunts me and I can't get rid of it. I am not about to just submit myself to such torture without so much as a promise of return from you."

"You sound like a love-sick fool, Oliver."

"I am!" he shouted. "I should hate you, Morgana. I really should. You have complicated my life more than you know. Before you all I cared about was quidditch and a quick lay. Girls like Aurora –"

"Was that your date to the Valentine's Day ball?"

"Yes," he said quickly.

"She was pretty," I said with a nod.

"Girls like her turned my head," he said blazing on through his confession of sorts. "But since you entered my life with your-your, I don't know what you did but somewhere along the line your invaded me. I am addicted to you Morgana and I can not, will not let you go that easily. Seeing you dance with Flint nearly ripped my heart out. I would have traded my position as keeper just to punch his face in. That feeling . . . I can't just let you go because you don't have the time for me."

I sighed, that was exactly how I felt. "If it is any conciliation, when I saw you enter the Great Hall with that girl, Aurora-right, I wanted to just to curl up into a ball and die. I even danced with Marcus to try and forget you. I tried dancing with Derek in the courtyard to forget you. I can't do it, but . .. There are other things I need to do first." he shook his head and looked away. "How about I make you a deal, Oliver," I said, turning his jaw to face me. "If feelings don't change by the feast before the quidditch finals, we will go together and let everyone know we are together again."

Oliver chuckled, "You know, Morgana. I really don't care who knows as long as we can be together. Really be together. You admitting you feel for me what I feel for you. So promise me that –"

"I promise," I said and kissed him. When I pulled away I had a cocky smirk on my face. "Sealed with a kiss."

He grinned, "That is too romantic for a slytherin."

I rolled my eyes, "Who said anything about romance."

He smirked, "I did." He kissed me and a few seconds later, I heard the announcement blare, "Slytherin wins!" we broke apart immediately and looked towards the pitch.

I looked back to Oliver. "I have to get to the team."

Just as I was about to leave he grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him, into his embrace. "You go bitch Marcus out, okay?"

I looked at him strangely, "Why . . .?"

He smirked at me in his sexy Scottish way. "Because you look really cute when you're mad."

I should have said something but I could only manage a small smile. "Will do, Oliver."

When I met the guys in front of the locker room, I noticed that Marcus didn't look cocky until he saw me. Once he laid eyes on me, he put on this fake face of triumph. The other guys seemed to bear the face of a so-so game. Adrian looked really uncomfortable and I didn't even want to guess why.

"How was the game, Graham?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Fine," he replied dully.

"You could have played better," Terrence whispered to me.

"Is there a reason you are blocking our way, Morgana?" Flint asked me.

"Yes there is," I replied and walked towards him. "I want to know if Graham played as well as I could have." I got really close to him as I said this.

"He did," Marcus seemed to force the words out of his mouth.

"Oh really?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "Did he take Diggory off his broom or break the bones of the chasers?" when he didn't respond. I smirked, "I didn't think so."

"Oh shut up, Morgana," Marcus snapped at me. "You aren't as good as you think you are."

"I could kick your ass, Flint," I said, spitting out his last name.

"You wish, Montague," he retorted. "You are nothing but a girl in the end."

This infuriated me and I totally didn't see Oliver standing beside the seats looking ready to pounce on Marcus. I didn't really think, the next thing I know, I have a fist cracking against Marcus' jaw. He was knocked backwards holding his chin, "Fuck, Morgana."

"Nothing but a girl, eh?" I said pushing him back against the side of the locker rooms. "I wouldn't be surprised an idiot like you would say such a thing. You see, Marcus, I have always thought you an okay guy. But really I thought your understanding of quidditch overshadowed the fact that you are a chauvinistic bastard." I threw another punch into his gut, turned on my heel and walked away. "See you guys in the common room later." They were too stunned to say much except Adrian stuttered at the he would see me later and as I walked back to the common room, I saw Oliver holding his hand over his mouth and practically convulsing in fits of triumphant silent giggles. Perhaps gryffindor-hood had rubbed off on me just a tiny bit. Who would have thought?

That night I mostly stayed in the slytherin commons, nursing my neglected cigarettes. Word had spread like wildfire throughout the school of the turmoil going on amongst the slytherin quidditch players. Amusing really.

I was still extremely pissed off at Marcus. Hitting him in the jaw had really made me feel a bit better. I sat with my legs swung over the opposite arm of the large, plushy chair. Only a few candles lit the common room and the silver light that came in through the curtains highlighted my smoke clawing upwards in the air.

"Why hello, Marcus," I said with a smile that was vaguely snakelike. "How are you?"

"Fuck off, Morgana," he grumbled as he walked into the common room and flopped onto the couch. His jaw was red and slightly swollen.

"Ah," I mocked as I took a drag. "Did your day not go as triumphantly as you had planned? People got word that you no longer have your fabulous beater, didn't they?"

"Morgana . . ." he said turning towards me. "I'll make you a deal. I will let you back on the team if . . ."

"If what?" I said blowing smoke up into the air.

Now it was his turn to have a serpent smirk. "If you date me."

I sneered at the idea but did not throw it out of the pitch. "For how . . . long?" it was an effort to say the last part.

"Till the end of the year."

I snorted a chuckle and took a drag. "Oh yes, Marcus, like that will ever happen."

His smirk didn't disappear. "Then kiss your uniform goodbye."

I looked at him. Anyone else would have stared and let their jaw hang down. I was doing that in my mind. I debated the pros and cons as fast as I could in my head. The thought I dwelled on the most was what about Oliver? Then an idea ran across my radar and a smirk across my lips. "Alright, Marcus. You have a deal."

Author's Note: oooooo what is going to happen next? What does Morgana have up her sleeve? I love slytherins because they are so cunning! They are so much more interesting. Anyway, I love the feedback, makes me feel good and you get fast chapters like this! Honestly, if you give me feedback it comes back to you in the end. Example, the romance in this chapter! Was it enough by the way? Anyway, hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	16. We All Want What We Can't Have

Disclaimer: okaaaaay getting redundant.....

Author's Note: Alright so people are very eager to know what Morgana is up to some people even want Marcus to be a victim of my little pony and Hilary Duff.... while I can't do something _that_ cruel. I will do my best to fit ... marcus angst/pain into my plot.

Chapter Sixteen: We All Want What We Can't Have

Over the next week, getting away from Marcus proved to be a bit harder than anticipated. He didn't actually tell anyone I was his girlfriend, a clever move, but he would but his arm around me in the common room, walk with me and other subtle things. I hated how he was being smart about this. It was hard to find an opening to get away in. I had actually started to avoid places where Oliver would be so he wouldn't see Marcus and I and get the wrong idea.

One night, I came in from my own personal training, since I wasn't officially on the team, guess what I couldn't practice with them. So I had to work on my own. I found Marcus sitting in the common room, alone, looking particularly smug.

"What happened to you?" I asked in a dull tone as I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"You look really good, Morgana," he said, getting up and slowly coming towards me.

I rolled my eyes and took off my training robe, "You have the weirdest tastes."

"No, it is just you." He moved to kiss me and I pulled away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He smirked at me, "We're dating remember?"

"You have yet to take me on a date," I said flatly, "and call me old fashion but I don't think you're supposed to kiss anyone til the second date."

He chuckled, "You, Morgana, of all people, are the least likely to be old fashioned. You dated a Gryffindor after all."

"At least he didn't con me into dating him and actually took me on a date," I snapped.

Before I could react, he took a hold of my face and pressed his lips to mine. Surprisingly, he didn't add tongue. Marcus's lips moved very well, another surprising thing because, many people including myself, see his teeth and expect he sucks at kissing. He didn't. I hated that.

When he pulled away he looked even smugger than he did. "Now, you can not say you didn't like that."

I kicked him in the shin, "Bastard." Then I walked up to my dorm.

One day about a week or two after Marcus and I made the deal and the day of our quidditch tournament against ravenclaw, Marcus had still not allowed me back onto the team. I was walking back towards the dungeons after breakfast to mope and have a few smokes, when I ran into Oliver.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he said as he walked towards me. I smirked, he was looking good. His skin was getting tanner as the sun started to show itself more and because it was the weekend, he was dressed in a muggle shirt and tight muggle jeans that gripped him right around his cute butt . . . don't tell my parents but the muggle way of life is quite relaxing and mix it with magic and you have no worries. Besides . . . I would turn muggle in an instant if I could see Oliver dressed like this 24/7. "Why haven't I seen you around?" he asked.

"Have you been looking?" I replied.

"Acutally, I have."

"You'll have to look harder than," I said with a sneaky grin. I pulled him in for a kiss. He returned it with favor.

"I missed that," he said, a smiling spreading across his face. "Are you playing in the game today?"

I gave him a flat look. "You know, you don't listen very well."

Oliver's face fell, "Oh yeah. Is Flint still being an ass?"

"Yes," I growled.

He grinned at me coyly, "Do you want to skip the game?"

I thought for a moment, "You know they would notice if I wasn't there." Internally I knew that Marcus expected me to be there. In all honesty, I was surprised when he of all people pulled the innocent romantic gig. I mean . . . I had spells prepared for the worst let me just say but . . . he was very sweet but at the same time, he was a big bastard . . . could I say sweet bastard and still make sense? Wait . . . he was inconsistent, now that I think about it. He his a major ass, then shy, then sweet. Bastard. Plain and simple. So, how about a little personal payback.

"Sure, Oliver," I said with a smirk. "Where do you want to go?"

He thought for a moment. "How about a . . . picnic!" he said it like it was a big deal.

I laughed, "You are so muggle." That is something that slytherins will say to eachother nonchalantly, assuming everyone is pureblood and what not. It isn't a major insult just you know, a joke, yes it is possible. We joke. It never occurred to me that it might be offensive, until Oliver looked offended.

"My grandparents are muggles and my sister's husband is a muggle."

"Oh," I said making a small circle with my lips.

"Is there something wrong with being a muggle?" he asked, his tone getting darker. Uh oh, I really didn't like where this was going.

"No, it's just – "

"What slytherins do."

"Well I'm sorry we aren't as politically correct as you gryffindors," I grumbled.

"Maybe you should just go catch the end of the game, before we get into a fight."

"Oh yes," I said sarcastically, "Time to run to those girls you have fawning over you by the dozen. They will never say anything against you, they will love everything you do and faint over everything you say."

"What is wrong with you today, Morgana," he asked looking at me.

"I am really stressed out," I lied. "I desperately want to get back on the team, before the championship game."

He smiled at me and gently stroked my cheek, "It's alright. I understand. Go catch the rest of the game. I have got to work on some plays up in the dorm."

"Thanks," I gave him a quick kiss.

He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Come with me to the championship feast?"

I blanched. Time had flown by so quickly. That feast was in three weeks, then school was over. I had to figure out what to do and fast. I wanted to go with Oliver but at the same time I had to get onto the team again. I would probably have to go with Flint. Shit . . . quidditch or Oliver? "Maybe," I lied again. I gave him a kiss before I hustled back towards the pitch. Deep inside a felt a little bad about lying to Oliver. I wasn't really stressed out. Flint was getting to me.

When I got the pitch, the game was still raging on. I climbed up into the stands and sat down next to Draco's little third year girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. She turned to me, "Are you really dating Marcus Flint?" she asked with wide eyes.

"How did you find out?" I asked testily.

"Draco was talking about it."

"That little shit," I grumbled.

"So it's true?"

"Yes," I said running my hands through my hair.

She looked at me puzzled. "Then why were you with Wo –"

I shoved my hand over her mouth, cutting her off. "It was nothing. Don't you dare say anything or I will tell Draco you're cheating on him with that third year Blaise Zambini." Good job thinking fast there, Morgana. Parkinson nodded and then I removed my hands.

"This is so wicked!" she exclaimed. "I have a secret with a sixth year!"

"Shut up and watch the game,"I growled.

We won, naturally. I was barely paying attention. I kept thinking about Oliver and the future. Not future like tomorrow or the day after but how I was going to handle the whole feast thing. If I went with Oliver, then I would be completely betraying my house and team. If I went with Marcus, Oliver would think I was double timing him, which I technically am. But I have one more year here . . . he doesn't.

As the stands cleared I stayed where I was. I wasn't in the mood to go wait for the guys in the locker room much less humor Marcus by going to him. If he wanted to see me or talk to me, he could damn well come here.

"Hey Montague!" I looked down to see Roger Davies shouting up at me with cockiness he didn't deserve.

"What that you or your brother in the game? You look so alike I can't tell!" he smirked.

"Fuck off, Davies! You can't tell the differences because you can't even tell a quaffle from your ass!" That shut him up and he huffed off.

I placed my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. "Morgana!" I didn't lift my head. "Who is it?" I shouted.

"Marcus! Jesus! Can't you tell?"

"What do you want?" I snarled at him.

"Come down!"

"If you want to see me then come up!" I wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Fine! I will!" I didn't hear him and actually forgot about him until someone put their hands over there eyes.

"Guess who," a voice whispered in my ear.

"Who?"

"The best kisser in Hogwarts."

"Oliver Wood," I said with a smirk. "Definitely the best kisser in Hogwarts."

I could see him scowling, "We shall see about that." He spun me around and pressed his lips against mine. It was good but Oliver was better, when I told him, I am sure he thought I was joking so he continued to kiss me. I pushed him away. "God damn Marcus, you still haven't treated me like a girlfriend yet you expect perks. I think not. Goodbye Marcus." I had actually intended to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Know you don't," he said with a smirk.

"Yes I do!" I said and as I tried to get away it became a bit of a game. I think I was a bit lonely or else I wouldn't have let myself pretend Marcus was Oliver. It was nice. Because this Oliver, wasn't marred by gryffindordum, quidditch rivalry, horrid tricks between our houses or threads of petty differences hanging between us waiting to argued over. It was like fantasy and I, foolishly was more than willing to indulge in it. That is the sad thing about growing up a slytherin girl, you are in the house because you are ambitious, cool and introverted. Rarely are girls of slytherin blood warm and fuzzy. But many are so starved for affection that they marry the wrong people and have too much pride to get a divorce. I, like them, enjoy affection but girls of slytherin house are about as knowledgeable and clued into affaires of the heart as hufflepuffs are to the ways or the world. It's in the blood of our powerful fathers and calm, cool mothers who were once like us but have grown to accept it.

Finally, I told Marcus he stank and for him to go take a long shower. He complied and I started my way back to the castle. I walked up the stairs and was on my way to the Great Hall to get a snack when I saw Oliver standing on the grand staircase looking very angry.

"What was that?" he hissed.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You and Flint," he snarled, "making out on the pitch."

"We weren't making out," I said sharply.

"Sure looked like it. Are you two timing me with the slytherin captain? Are you that desperate to get back on the team? Is that why you won't go with me to the feast?"

I winced at how he was so right on more than I would have liked him to be. "It's not like that, Oliver," I lied through my teeth. "He bribed me into it," well that was true too. "If I dated him than I would get on the team before the championships."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked coming towards me.

"Because I didn't want you to know, Oliver. These little problems are mine not yours."

"Their mine if they keep me from being with you!"

"Oliver, please," I said trying to get him to keep his voice now.

"No!" he resisted against me. "I want people to know that I – " I shoved my lips onto his and silenced him with a rough kiss with a purpose of mostly shutting him up. But Oliver returned it passionately, pushing me up against the wall and practically massaging my lips with his.

A giggle reached my ears and my eyes shot open. I shoved him away and held a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. I looked around. I saw no one but once again I heard a girl's giggle. Oliver looked at me like what the hell was I thinking.

"Some slytherin boy has taken a fancy to a . . ." I listened for the giggle again. "Ravenclaw girl."

He gave me a side glance. "I just know," I said. "Stay here," hissed and then creeped over to the stairwell where the giggle was coming from. I had expected to see Kevin or at the very least Derek but I had surely not expected to see Marcus kissing the neck of some Ravenclaw girl.

"Marcus!" I exclaimed.

He jumped like two feet away from the girl and looked at me with eyes full of guilt. "M-Morgana. . ."

"So this is how you take a shower eh?" I said unimpressed.

"Uh, Morgana I can explain," Marcus said trying to search for an answer.

"Then by all means do explain," I said folding my arms across my chest.

Marcus ran a hand through his hair and the Ravenclaw scampered off. "It wouldn't have worked out between us anyway, Morgana."

"You were the one who blackmailed me into dating you."

"Yeah I know but . . . don't take this the wrong way, Morgana but you aren't as attractive as I thought you'd be."

I snorted a chuckle, "Whatever you say Marcus. So now you'll still let me out of the deal and be on the team, correct?"

"Hell no," he said with a laugh. "I still want to see the look on Wood's face when I come into the championship feast with you on my arm and besides, you are a good kisser."

The smug tone in his voice made my blood boil. The pride that I had suppressed and the anger I had from thinking I would actually get my spot on the quidditch team back like this, broke the surface. "Fuck off, Flint. The deal is off. I refuse to degrade myself down a troll-like level such as yours." I was standing on the stairs, looming above him so it made my statement even more powerful.

"Using Gryffindor style insults, has Wood really left such an impression on you?"

"He kisses better than you do."

Marcus laughed again and I wanted to strangle him. "Oh get over it, Morgana. You act as though he is waiting to date you again. Why can't you see it? He will never date you. You aren't dateable. You are too cold-hearted and downright masculine to date. Wood, as disgusting a man as he is, would never date a slytherin girl like you. Even if he did, it would never work."

I sneered at him, "Fuck you Flint. Fuck you."

"Kiss your quidditch position goodbye," he said with a smirk.

"Fuck you!" I shouted and stormed away. Oliver say me as I came back and ran towards me. I didn't stop, I kept going out towards the pitch, then the bleachers and collapsed, and buried my face in my hands. Oliver sat down next to me. "What wrong, Morgana?" he asked for about the fourteenth time.

I didn't answer him. I was too engrossed in my thoughts. I had to solve this. Flint was right . . . we would never last. I mean, he is a gryffindor heartthrob, I am a cold-hearted slytherin. He deserves someone better. Wow, me, being considerate. But when I look at him, I realized I wanted him. I really wanted him.

"Nothing, Oliver. Just found Graham making out with some girl. Had to yell at both of them."

Oliver smiled at me, "That sounds like you." He swung his legs up onto the bleachers and rested his head on my lap.

"So Morgana," he said in his sexy Scottish accent, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

I shrugged, I had never really thought about it. "I want to play quidditch I guess. That would really piss my parents off."

"Which team?"

"Any team, farther away the better," I said with a small smile.

"I want to play on Puddlemere," he said with a wide grin.

"I could have guessed."

I absent-mindedly ran my fingers through Oliver's hair and we continued to talk. "So what's Montague like?" he asked.

"You mean Graham?" I replied. He nodded. "Um, he is my twin brother. He is testosterone driven and is often a flaky to everyone else in the world except me. We are pretty close I guess. He is pretty ambitious but not greedy. He can occupy himself pretty easily. He is clueless when I comes to girls beyond understanding mutual lust. A.K.A his dilemma with Katie Bell."

"Whoa, they were together?" Oliver said surprised. "So that was the other guy George was talking about. What happened?"

"They had a secret relationship that was actually formed because of a few dares but about the time when I fucked it all up with you, he screwed up with Bell. Moped around for about a month, hell, I still think he likes her."

"So that was why Katie was so depressed before George asked her out," Oliver said stroking his light stubble.

"Do you think he still has a chance with her?" I asked.

"No," he said. "It is muddy waters. She isn't completely over him but isn't in a position to be sucked back to him easily. It would take a lot of effort and with George around, nearly impossible I would say. Personally, I don't think slytherins are ones to challenge the impossible."

"Only if we have to," I said, without having what I said really registering in my mind.

"Morgana!" I looked over the edge and saw Graham shouting up to me. I straightened up so it would look like Oliver wasn't laying on me. "I have been looking all over for you! I heard what happened. Don't worry Flint's a bastard anyway!"

"Thanks Graham!" I shouted, wishing he would go away.

"I'm coming up!" I couldn't really tell him not to without giving something away.

"You have to hurry," I hissed at Oliver.

He nodded, "Alright, but only if I can take something with me." he gave me a passionate kiss on the lips before running down the opposite stairs of the bleachers. I watched him go and my eyes didn't leave him until Graham sat down next to me.

"You really like him don't you?" he said, gesturing to Oliver who was unsuccessfully trying to be stealthy in getting back to the castle unseen.

"I am such a masochist," I said rubbing my temples.

Graham patted my shoulder, "I know exactly what you mean. We all want what we can't have."

Author's Note: Okay, how was that? I hope it doesn't seem too depressing. The next chapter will be the last chapter. gasp. There will be an important sequel to this don't worry but what I want to know is do you want a separate link for the sequel or have me just continue on this thread? I love feedback, questions, comments, it all makes me feel good and helps me give you a better story. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	17. The Goodbye Girl

Disclaimer: Morgana's mine, mwhahaha

Author's Note: well this was really going to be the last chapter and I would start a sequel but people said they wanted me to continue on this thread but I am still debating because the plot is going to change a bit.... don't want to give too much away mehehe. Also people want to know what her plan was and want to see Marcus more 3-D well let me just say, it will get better in this chapter and then in the sequel.

Chapter Seventeen: The Goodbye Girl

Sitting in the Three Broomsticks, one day before the championship quidditch feast/ ball or whatever they call it, the name changes I guess, sipping a fire whiskey, reflecting I guess. The big plan I had started out with when I agreed to that whole dating Marcus bit was to play him with Oliver and hit two birds with one stone, get my spot on the quidditch team and keep things fine and dandy with Mr. Wood. Chances of either of those were getting bleak. Graham had taken back to the team like a fish to water and with the championship match between (yes, you guess it) slytherin and gryffindor) house tension was at a near ultimatum.

When I say ultimatum I mean it to its fullest extent. Gryffindors were surrounding Oliver like a protective aura because he after all was the quidditch captain. When I wasn't alone, Graham kept me glued to his side, or Derek did, or Adrian. I got a lot of time to watch however, when I was constantly running around to get time alone, time with Oliver was out of the question.

I hadn't really realized it fully until I saw him, Oliver, laughing with some gryffindor girls after dinner. That sinking feeling was very... hard to handle I will admit. I wanted to hurt those girls, claim Oliver and let everyone know he was mine then . . . I realized that was how Oliver must have felt in so many situations. So that was why I walked away and said nothing. It was best for him to get over a slytherin girl like me. He gets over me, I get over him and then the world will be okay . . . I wish! That is why I am here choking down fire whiskey.

I heard some whispers behind me and I glared at the gryffindors coming through the door. Just as I turned back around I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Morgana!"

I held my head in my hands, "What, Derek?"

He sat down next to me, "What's up I have been looking for you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh bet you were." I drank down a couple more gulps. Wasn't this familiar.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"Getting piss-assed drunk."

"You can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"And why not?"

"Because tomorrow is the championship feast!"

"Oh like I am even on the team," I said, taking a drink to cover up a dry sob. "Besides, I have no one to go with. Don't even mention Flint, or I will kill you."

Derek dared to laugh at me. "Is that why you're here? Hiding out from Flint?"

"Fuck you!" I shouted.

He immediately put a hand over my mouth, "Jesus Morgana don't shout."

"Fuck you, Derek," I grumbled.

"Come on, Morgana, what is wrong?" Derek was getting closer to me and speaking more forcefully and I just wanted to be way more drunk than I was. "What is going on?"

I searched for a cigarette and thought about how to word what I wanted to say. "Derek . . . Have you ever wanted someone more than anything but you knew that you were no good for them, that you weren't worth them?"

He slowly nodded, "Yeah, I know the feeling."

I found my cigarette and lit it. "That is what I am going through right now."

He put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Morgana. But . . . you do know you have to be there or else –"

"I know, Derek!" I snapped. "It is a mandatory honor." I blew my smoke across the bar.

"Morgana," Derek began again, "um, you know you need a date . . ."

"Yes," I slammed my head against the bar on purpose.

"Well . . ."he began, "will you give me the honor of taking you?"

I looked at him, I hadn't exactly expected him to ask me, considering I was being the pinnacle of bitch. "I really don't think it would be a good idea."

"Morgana," he said making me look right in his eyes, "I won't let you go alone."

"Why not?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because . . ." he said looking for a reason, "I care about you, Morgana and I don't want to be in pain or alone or anything like that."

I must have had shock written all over my face because he hung his head, "I sound like a dork, don't I?"

I finally snapped out of my trance and shook my head, "No, no Derek. You sound so sincere. Are you sure you're in the right house?"

He shook his head with a small smile, "No, it's just you."

I grinned and took a drag, "Sure, Casanova."

"Hey I am being serious here."

"Sure," I said with a suppressed laugh. "You must really be on your last legs if you have to ask me for a date."

"Dammit Morgana just go with me!" he shouted in an anger responding to taunt than anything else.

I laughed, genuinely laughed and the weight was lifted, just like that. I guess it was all in my head or some bullshit like that. But I agreed to go with Derek and I didn't notice Oliver walk past the Three Broomsticks, with the Weasley twins and about five girls apiece each who made me look like Medusa.

The night of the feast I was struggling to get ready. Falling over myself and struggling with that foreign substance called makeup. I was really late to meet Derek.

There was suddenly a knock on my door. "Yeah?"

Graham stuck his head in, "It's me."

As he said this I had a hair tie lost in my loose locks. "What do you want?"

He came in and sat on my bed. "Why are you in such a hurry? It's only a stupid feast."

"I am late to meet Derek," I said. "Aren't you late to meet _your_ date?"

"Don't have a date," he said with a little bounce.

"You, Graham?" I said surprised. I rushed to find the outer part of my robes when I tripped and fell on my face. I turned to glare at Graham but he wasn't laughing.

"Why are you going with Derek, Morgana?" he asked.

"Because he asked me," I growled.

"You want to see who Oliver is taking," he said with a know-it-all tone. Very juvenile. "You know you can't go with him so you want to see who he ended up taking. Your jealous. You want him."

"What the hell are you talking about, Graham? Didn't we already establish that a while ago? You're being redundant."

"You do still like him!" Graham said jumping up. I stared at him. "You have to get over him, Morgana! He most certainly has gotten over you. I mean honestly, did he ever actually _ask_ you to go with him. Did he ever show any sign that he wanted you to go with him?"

I couldn't believe this, Graham was ranting and worse, his rant had me thinking. "Oliver has been begging me to go with him for months!" I shouted.

"But after gryffindor advanced at the final match got to be Slytherin and Gryffindor, did he ever ask you, face to face with go with him?"

"Stop interagating me, Graham!"

"Stop wasting your emotions, Morgana! It pains me to see you like this!"

I lowered my voice and glared at him, "See me like what?"

"The way you spend your days alone, away from us, trying to get away from your teammates, drowning yourself in butterbeer and firewhiskey whenever you can. I know you are still thinking about him. I thought you understood you will never have him! Get that through your head Morgana, he is a gryffindor, you are slytherin and you are two totally different people!"

I stared at him and his words pierced through my head. He made sense and I felt like I had been walking in fog for so long and all of a sudden it was no more. Also, subconsciously, I felt my heart harden. "What you don't get Graham, is that I am not on the team anymore," I snarled at him.

"You will always be apart of the team, Morgana," Graham said to me smile of family and a smirk between slytherins.

I smirked right back and grabbed my robe. "Let's prove it then." I threw on my robe and stormed out of the dorm.

"Hey Morgana," Graham shouted as he hustled after me. "You still have to explain waht the hell was going on with you and Flint!"

We met Derek at the bottom of the stairwell. "Wow," he said staring at me. He was dressed in nice black dress robes. "You l-l-look g-great, Morgana," he stuttered.

"Thanks Derek," I said with a thin smile. "Let's go."

We met the other slytherins and their dates, then descended into the Great Hall. I will never forget the feeling that buzzed through my veins as we passes the gryffindors. They were clustered together, the boys including Oliver, all had gorgeous dates and I will not deny even the Weasley boys looked good. All the gryffindors looked towards us and looks of disgust and anger cross their faces. When Oliver saw Derek, horror spread across his face. He and I locked one another's gazes and I didn't nothing, not so much as a smirk or a smile.

As the night went on, I avoided Oliver's gaze as best I could because at times, I knew he was looking at me. Madame Hooch introduced the gryffindor and slytherin teams, congradulated them etc. I was extremely pissed off and it showed on my face as Derek came back to his seat, he being one of the first recognized.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I am angry," I snarled.

"Why?"

"Because," I hissed. "Graham is up there getting recognition when I helped all the ass of this team to the championships."

Derek looked up at the team and nodded. "You're right. You deserve to be in the game."

"I will kill Flint someday," I said darkly. "I will make him pay for taking this opportunity away from me."

He looked at me. "On a scale of one to ten, Morgana, how bad do you want to play?"

"I worked all my life to get on this fucking team," I snapped. "You know! We played every day during winter break, even in the freezing cold. I have done it every year since I was twelve. I have worked my ass off to be a good beater and you ask me how bad I want this? On a scale of one to ten? A hundred!"

He just looked at me. "I am out of here," I sneered, leaving the Great Hall. On the way out I passed the teams and locked eyes with Oliver once again. I had to turn away. Knowing that all the pain and effort had created between Oliver and I was crumbling apart and knowing that my quidditch dreams were blowing away in the wind, was too much.

I ran myself a bath so hot that it made the room like a sauna and fell into it fully clothed and hoped the angst wouldn't make me sink.

The day of the game arrived and the team left to the locker room earlier than normal. Like two hours early. I didn't bother to go. I wasn't even going to go to the game. I laid on my bed in my pajamas and stared at the ceiling. Then the strangest turn of events occurred.

It was about thirty minutes after the boys went down to the locker rooms that I heard them burst into the common room. It sounded as though something was wrong. I crept down the stairs and looked down. Graham, Kevin and Terrence were hauling Derek into the common room and set him down on the couch. Derek's leg was bleeding and he looked to be in pain.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Bole!" Marcus roared at him. "Do you know what the fuck this means! You had to fall down the fucking stairs! Idiot!" My eyes widened in surprise, Derek was hurt, too injured to play it sounded like. The irony didn't even hit me. "We have no back up beater!" Marcus shouted.

"God damn, Flint," Derek said as he winced. "Just put Morgana in."

Marcus' face paled.

"Yeah," Adrian said backing up Derek. "Seriously man. Just put Morgana in."

"She is out of practice!" Marcus screamed. "She will throw us the game."

"Out of practice my ass," I grumbled.

"We will forfeit if you don't do something!" Terrence said. "Like do something now, Flint!"

I watched with interest as Marcus bended to the will of necessity. "Morgana!" he howled. I hustled back to my dorm and flopped down smugly onto my bed. "Morgana!" he continued to scream and I heard him thunder up the stairs. He burst open my door, "Morgana!"

I smirked at him smugly, "Yes?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" he shouted at me. Stress dripped off him like sweat. "Uniform! Now!"

"Why?" I asked as though I didn't know.

"You are playing! Get dressed!"

I pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm, no."

He spun around and nearly screeched. "What?!"

I stood up and counted on my fingers. "I don't see why I owe you anything. You kicked me off the team because you saw me with someone who wasn't you. You forced me to date you in false hopes of getting back on the team. Then you tried to get kicks out of it! You practically ruined my life and I don't think I owe you one damn thing."

Marcus looked a bit flustered, "We don't have time for this."

"Why?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. "We have all the time in the world because I don't care if slytherin forfeits the fucking match. I am not even on the team."

"We need you, Morgana!" he shouted at me.

"No, you need me, that is why you are here instead of everyone."

"What do I need to do to get you to play!" Marcus said clenching his fists so tight I thought his nails might cut his skin.

I smirked, he was exactly where I wanted him. I was going to ask him to beg but then, I realized this was y opportunity to get the answer that I had been wanting for months. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked, unimpressed.

"Why did you kick me off and why did you want me to date you?"

"Oh," Marcus said making an 'o' with his lips. "Well I . . ."

"Well what?"

"I liked you, Morgana and when I saw you with Wood, I got pissed off. I was jealous and when I knew the one person in the world that I hate had you , it was a challenge to get you back."

"Liked? Past tense?"

"Once you became a challenge you really lost your appeal as a love interest."

"Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"I just have one thing to say to you."

"First, are you going to play?"

"Yes."

"Then go ahead."

"GROW UP!"

Marcus winced. "Anything else, Morgana?" he said through his teeth.

"Yeah, tell Graham to get out of his uniform, it was my uniform most of the season."

He went down the stairs and I chuckled as I heard him shout, "Montague, strip! Now! We need that uniform!"

I was running down the stairs to meet the other teammates in the locker room and I was about to run inside when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around and was face to face with Derek. "Phew, Derek, I thought you might be someone else," I said.

He just smiled at me, "You belong in that uniform, Morgana."

I smiled back, he deserved it, "Thank you, Derek."

He pulled me into a hug, "Oliver really is a lucky guy."

I couldn't bring myself to respond and then it hit me. Derek wasn't limping anymore. He hadn't been hurt at all. It was all fake. I pulled away and stared at him but he just grinned, "Go! The game is about to start." He pushed me into the locker room and I grabbed my broom. When I lined up with the rest of the team.

Graham smirked at me, "Let's kick some ass, Morgana."

"Let's," I smirked back.

When Jordan called Montague, he stuttered it a second time, seeing there were in fact two Montagues playing. Graham and I flew out after both names were called and the gasp of the crowd was a great feeling.

When gryffindor flew out, the game commenced, Oliver and Marcus not even bothering to shake hands. I totally tuned out the crowd and all that existed were the bludgers and the players. Not the people in the positions, the players. I spotted the first bludger and raced towards it. I smashed it as hard as I could and grinned with pride. This was what I love. It didn't hit anyone but it was just a warm up after all.

"Hey Morgana!" Graham smashed as bludger towards me. "Take out Johnson!" I hit the bludger straight towards the dark skinned chaser and it hit her broom handle, knocking her off balance and allowing Adrian to steal the quaffle.

After a few more misses Graham flew up beside me. "We need to take out, Wood."

"I'll hit it towards you," I said. I subconsciously knew I wouldn't be able to get that close to Oliver without something weird happening.

"Alright!" Graham said and moved into position.

I chased down a bludger and almost got decapitated by the Fred Weasley. They must have expected me to retaliate because they high-tailed it around the pitch. I chased the bludger around the pitch and I was to far away from Oliver or Graham so I took a hard swing, aiming for Potter. Graham instantly moved to receive it in case I missed which I had expected to. But after I hit it, Potter moved to get the snitch perhaps but anyway, he moved right into the path of the bludger and I watched him fall off his broom. I almost felt bad for the guy, only a third year after all. But I didn't really have the time. There was a game to play.

"And Pucey scores for slytherin!" Jordan shouted. "Slytherin is playing complete offense! Even the Montague twins are on the attack. Wood is really getting a work out!"

One of the Weasleys took out Terrence at some point and Graham took to making sure none of the chaser got close to the goal. Adrian was doing a phenominal job as a chaser. I was constantly impressed when I saw him. The score kept climbing and I was locked in my own little world until Jordan shouted, "And Montague is down. After that risky move it looked as though he and Wood were both going down but Wood has reclaimed his broom and Montague bit the dust."

"Graham!" I shouted. He was sprawled out unconscious on the ground. I flew straight towards Oliver because the game was reallybeing played closer to the slytherin goal. "What the hell was that?" I shouted. "You nearly killed my brother!"

"I didn't mean to, Morgana!" Oliver shouted at me, looking around for slytherin chasers. "He shot a bludger towards me at close range. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not kill my brother!"

"What has been going on, Morgana!" he hollered at me. "You have been avoiding me for weeks! I thought we cared about eachother!"

"That has nothing to do with quidditch!"

"It has everything to do with quidditch!"

"Oliver look out!" Someone shouted . He turned just in time to see Adrian shoot the quaffle through the goal.

"We'll talk about this later!" he shouted and got back into position.

I got back into position as well and by the time the game was nearly a close, both weasley boys were unconscious. One was on purpose the other I accidentally slammed into the bleachers. but after what seemed like eternity I was perched on my broom, scoping out the game when I saw Derek in the stands, cheering my one. Then I looked to my brother lying unconscious on the ground, then I looked to Oliver who was drenched in sweat and stay in the game. That was when Jordan shouted, "And Malfoy catches the snitch! Slytherin wins the house cup!"

I was in shock, sitting there on my broom. The teams sailed down and the slytherin all celebrated. I went straight to Graham. "We won, Graham," I said and I thought tears might be pressing in the back of my eyes. I picked him up and swung his arm over my shoulder. Even with all the comotion of the victory, I carried him up to the hospital wing, intent on avoiding the spotlight. Why? I still don't know.

When Madame Promphery shooed me out of the hospital wing I saw a familiar figure coming towards me from the end of the corridor. It was Oliver. I spun around sharply and nearly collided with the headmaster.

"Ah, Ms. Montague," he said in his calm oldman voice. "I was just looking for you. Would you please accompany me to my office, there is a matter of particular importance that we need to discuss."

"Yes, Headmaster but shouldn't I change?" I said gesturing to my uniform.

"You are quite fine as you are. Now please follow me." He led me down the corridor and right past Oliver. Dirt was smudged across his face. We made eyecontact for only a moment before I turned away.

"What is this matter of importance, headmaster?" I asked as we entered his office. I was surprised when I saw Adrian and Snape there.

"I don't know if you realized this, Ms. Montague but there were scouts at the game today. The scouts from a quidditch team in America, the New York Yanks (A/N: so original, not) wants you and Mr. Pucey to play for them come fall. That would require you both leaving immediately for the United States to start summer training."

"Wait a minute," I said, eyes wide with surprise. "You mean, Adrian and I on a professional team, leaving this minute? What about school? I still have a year left and what of Graham? He is unconscious and what about my parents?"

"This is your choice, Ms. Montague," Snape said cooly. "You have taken enough courses and have the credits to graduate. What do you want to do?"

I was in deep thought. The what-ifs overwhelmed me for a moment. It really wasn't leaving Graham or my country that got me but the what ifs of Oliver. If I stayed it would make no difference. He would graduate and the drama would only continue if he tried to keep in touch, because he was that type of guy. I had to cut him loose. I had to cut myself loose. This was all I ever wanted and it wasn't like I would be alone, Adrian would be with me.

"I accept," Adrian said then he looked at me.

I took a deep breath. "So do I."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said. "Your things are being packed by house elves as we speak and Professor Snape will lead you to the train."

On the way to the train, Adrian was gushing with excitement. "Can you believe this, Morgana? You and me! On a pro-quidditch team! Together! In New York City! This is going to be the greatest."

I nodded, "Mhm."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Adrian asked looking at me. "You should be ecstatic."

I snapped back to reality. "Oh I am, I am just worried about Graham that is all. I am sure he will be blue with rage when he wakes up and find that his sister is off to America playing pro-quidditch."

Adrain laughed, "I bet." then he continued to talk about how cool this all was.

I wasn't really worried about Graham as I got on that train. I was worried about Oliver. I won't lie and say I felt a bit bad. I was getting on a train and the last Oliver would ever see of me, would have been that brief eye contact we shared in the corridor. But it was for the best. He could move and I could move on. I didn't love him. Of course, as the train pulled away from Hogwarts, I forgot the key point that they always say about love. "Only if you truly love someone will you do all you can to let them go."

If I had one regret about everything, I guess it would be that I honestly never meant to be so cold.

END

Author's Note: Depressing ending I know. Don't worry there will be a sequel! Keep your eyes out for it! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I have been busy and unmotivated. Anyway if anyone ever listens to the song by Crossfade Cold that song reminds me of Morgana and Oliver's relationship so far. I love feedback because I need a bit of motivation to get that sequel up! See you all in the next installment this story!


End file.
